


Indissolúvel

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amor à Primeira Vista, Angústia com final feliz, F/F, F/M, Fantasia, M/M, Romance e sexo, Universo Alternativo - Conto de Fadas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean e Castiel... amantes separados por uma maldição... Mas unidos por um amor indissolúvel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mármore

**Author's Note:**

> English version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11173953/chapters/24944055

 

                A tênue luz da alvorada penetrou a densa floresta, revelando por apenas um momento a presença de algo inesperado em meio à natureza selvagem.

                Esculpida em mármore verde, a estátua de um arqueiro em posição incomum, se encontrava em meio às árvores frondosas, sobre o chão coberto de musgo. Quem poderia ter deixado ali, em um local remoto, afastado da civilização, uma obra de arte de tamanha perfeição? De pé, os braços caídos ao longo do corpo, o rosto voltado para cima, como que em súplica aos céus, o arco cruzado às suas costas, enquanto a aljava com as flechas pendia de sua mão esquerda, encontrando o solo.

                Entretanto, assim que os primeiros raios de sol surgiram sobre o horizonte e tingiram o céu escuro com um tom avermelhado, a pedra fria pareceu dissolver-se, como gelo ao início da primavera. Em um único instante, a escultura rígida se tornou maleável, transformando-se, por encanto, em um homem de carne e osso. Uma inspiração profunda e os olhos verdes se fecharam, enquanto a cabeça se voltava em direção ao sol.

                _Mais um dia, uma noite a menos_ , pensou, sombrio. Caminhou ao local onde amarrara seu cavalo, para partir para uma viagem que duraria apenas o tempo da jornada do astro rei pela abóbada celeste.

                A noite chegava ao fim. Em poucos minutos, o sol traria a luz de volta ao mundo. Mas para o indivíduo sentado à mesa, cercado por livros, os raios de sol eram grilhões.

                Apagou as velas que mantivera acesas durante o estudo noturno. Cansado, desanimado, deixou a cabeça pender para frente, apoiando-a nas mãos sobre a mesa. Neste mesmo instante, ao romper da aurora, uma estátua de pedra tomou o lugar da pessoa na sala atulhada de volumes de pergaminho encadernados em couro. Quando a luminosidade externa tomou o ambiente, entrando por uma das cortinas rasgadas, iluminou o mármore com laivos azulados, polido à perfeição.

                A escultura que antes tinha sido o homem de cabelos escuros e feições fatigadas era a representação perfeita da tristeza.

 


	2. O torneio

                Dean caminhou, apressado, entre a multidão que se aglomerava na praça. Junto aos vendedores de alimentos e instrumentos agrícolas, encontravam-se pessoas dos mais diversos modos de vida, desde crianças cabulando aula até os mais altos dignatários do reino, passando por todos os tipos curiosos que esta cidade abrigava.

                Envolvido em sua capa de tecido rústico, andava decidido em direção ao edifício do alistamento militar. O rapaz alto e magro que era seu irmão tentava acompanhá-lo, chocando-se com as pessoas à sua volta. A ele cabia carregar a maior parte da bagagem dos dois, o rapaz mais velho munido apenas de seu arco e aljava, bem como um pequeno embornal de couro contendo seus documentos pessoais.

                 Dean, o rosto dotado de uma expressão focada, releu as regras escritas no edital fixado à porta. Era uma convocação por parte do monarca de Lawrence, Crowley I, para jovens arqueiros que desejassem fazer parte do Corpo Real de Arqueiros. Não só lhes seria assegurada moradia e alimentação, como uma competição que teria lugar naquele mesmo dia em que chegavam à capital, determinaria seu novo capitão, já que detentor anterior do cargo fora morto em um treinamento na fronteira com o reino de Mobile.

                Os conselheiros reais haviam tentado dissuadir o rei desta decisão, preferindo escolher entre os arqueiros já alistados o mais capacitado para o posto, mas o espírito do antigo jogador profissional que fora alçado à categoria de mandatário supremo do reino não havia se deixado demover. Ele amava jogos, mesmo que em seus tempos de participante não fosse dos mais leais competidores.

                O prédio de pedra já tinha uma longa fila à sua frente, formada pelos rapazes que haviam vindo de todos os cantos do reino, atraídos pela promessa de uma vida mais segura. Mesmo que não vencessem a competição, parte deles seria abrigada nos alojamentos reais por um período e passaria por um treinamento específico, o que poderia representar seu ingresso na profissão militar. Esta detinha certo prestígio e pagava razoavelmente bem, e os jovens, ao invés de permanecerem no campo e dedicarem-se à vida dura de agricultor ou criador de animais, poderiam viver mais confortavelmente na capital e prover à família em caso de necessidade.

                Caçador treinado desde menino, Dean não tinha esta alternativa. Suas terras, ainda que pequenas, tinham sido leiloadas para pagar as dívidas do pai, quando morrera. A ele e ao irmão Samuel poucas oportunidades havia. O mais jovem era inteligente e desejava ardentemente estudar junto a uma das afamadas bibliotecas do reino, mas sem uma fonte regular de renda, era um sonho praticamente impossível. Na realidade, este era um dos motivos que fizera Dean se inscrever na competição. Não era tanto ao cargo que almejava, mas sim ao salário que lhe permitiria manter o irmão e subsidiar-lhe os estudos.

                O funcionário que preenchera a ficha com seus dados e o inscrevera também para a competição lhe dera um pendente de cerâmica em uma tira fina de couro que deveria usar em torno do pescoço durante o torneio. Dean o guardou no bolso do colete, e saiu, encontrando-se com Sam, que olhava, desejoso, para as maçãs muito vermelhas que uma senhora de cabelos brancos oferecia em uma cesta. Dean tirou uma de suas últimas moedas do pequeno saco de camurça que trazia pendurado à cintura e pagou por uma das frutas. Ele mesmo salivava ao pensar em uma torta de carne que vira quando chegaram à feira, mas seus minguados fundos não lhe permitiam a indulgência. Esperava poder logo contar com o soldo de arqueiro.

                Aos vinte e seis anos, Dean Winchester era um jovem áspero e de poucas palavras. Sua vida dura até ali forjara um homem forte e determinado. Seu objetivo na vida sempre tinha sido cuidar do irmão mais jovem, que era a única pessoa no mundo, além da mãe, falecida quando ele era muito pequeno, a quem amara.

                Isso não significava que ele não buscasse, tanto quanto possível, a satisfação das necessidades físicas normais de um homem de sua idade. Se ele se entregava à paixão, igualmente, de belas mulheres como de homens atraentes, isso era problema unicamente seu.

                Sam, aos vinte e dois, era magro, mas não fraco. Seus anos de vivência nas florestas com o pai e o irmão haviam feito dele um homem resistente e astuto. Dotado de uma curiosidade natural, aprendera, também, em suas expedições muito a respeito da natureza, em especial das plantas medicinais. Compilava em um livro rústico suas observações, que almejava poder discutir com algum sábio renomado ou mesmo um dos monges curadores das bibliotecas que se espalhavam pelo reino.

                Enquanto caminhavam em direção à estalagem simples onde pretendiam se hospedar, vários pares de olhos os acompanharam, pois eram bem apessoados, apesar de suas vestimentas gastas e botas em petição de miséria.

                Um deles, pertencendo a um homem de cabelos escuros em trajes militares, os seguiu até que desaparecessem em meio à massa. As íris de um profundo azul pareceram contrair-se ao encontrarem o rosto duro do irmão mais velho, mas seu corpo não fizera menção de mover-se. E se seu peito tivesse tido um súbito sobressalto à visão, era uma questão inteiramente pessoal.

                A arena onde se realizaria a competição fora montada do lado de fora das muralhas, de forma a poder comportar todos os espectadores que haviam acorrido das mais longínquas paragens.

                Um palanque de madeira, em um ponto mais elevado, coberto por um toldo com o brasão do reino, deveria comportar a presença do monarca e de seus conselheiros, bem como de diversos membros da corte decadente do Rei Crowley. Com seu passado nebuloso havia trazido consigo para o palácio diversas pessoas de caráter duvidoso, que dividiam com os remanescentes do reinado anterior as atribuições do governo.

                Entre eles, um dos funcionários que melhor se adaptara à transição do reinado do Rei  Chuck III ao de Crowley I, Gabriel, o bobo da corte, já se encontrava, em seus trajes de cores berrantes, sobre a plataforma, procurando o melhor lugar para a assistir ao torneio. Sabia que o rei estaria entretido com o espetáculo e que ele seria, de certa forma, dispensado de suas atribuições habituais. Na verdade, sob a máscara de palhaço, Gabriel era um homem dotado de inteligência aguçada e visão política que lhe permitia influenciar os governantes. Tinha sido assim com Chuck, era assim com Crowley. Em meio a piadas e trotes fazia insinuações que levavam à ascensão ou queda de cortesãos e ministros. Sua língua ferina e manobras eram temidas por todos à sua volta.

                A multidão se aglomerava já à volta do amplo círculo demarcado por uma cerca baixa de madeira. Em um dos lados, uma tenda abrigava os competidores, fora da vista da audiência expectante. No meio da área, meia dúzia de alvos estavam colocados, caracterizando a primeira prova. Posteriormente, seriam afastados da linha onde se postariam os arqueiros ou substituídos por outros de maior dificuldade.

                Um toque de clarins anunciou a chegada do rei. Este, em seus trajes negros, de veludo e seda, subiu lentamente os degraus que levavam ao palanque, de onde acenou, com um olhar benevolente, aos súditos, que o saldavam com brados e palmas. A seu lado, a rainha-mãe, também em um vestido preto ornamentado com joias, olhava com desgosto para a turba barulhenta. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos caíam-lhe sobre os ombros em ondas, como uma capa brilhante. Os habitantes de Lawrence tremiam à vista dela, sendo tida entre a população como uma implacável feiticeira.

                Depois que o rei e sua mãe sentaram-se em seus respectivos tronos, os conselheiros, ministros, cortesãos e demais chefes militares subiram à plataforma, acomodando-se à sua volta. Gabriel sorriu, de seu lugar privilegiado, quando viu o irmão, o comandante da Guarda Real, aproximar-se com o rosto sério que lhe era característico.

                Vestido com os trajes de veludo prateado e azul de seu cargo, Castiel era uma visão impressionante. Altivo, seu olhar era penetrante. Não eram poucos os que sucumbiam diante dos olhos azuis do Capitão, quando este os encarava, mirando imediatamente o chão para se evadir do intimidante foco. Entretanto, era um homem justo e correto, um militar de carreira que vivia para a manutenção da paz e da ordem, bem como a proteção pessoal do monarca.

                Ainda que secretamente desprezasse a capacidade de governar do atual rei, Castiel tinha jurado protegê-lo com sua própria vida e nada o faria se desviar de sua incumbência. Postou-se, então, ao lado do trono cujo espaldar era mais alto e ornamentado, tendo a mão direita apoiada sobre a empunhadura da espada.

                Outro toque de clarim e a tenda se abriu, permitindo a saída, em filas, dos arqueiros que participariam do campeonato. Eram mais de uma centena, perfilados em seus trajes simples, todos portando em torno do pescoço o medalhão de argila que continha seu número de inscrição.

                Castiel, de onde estava, procurou com o olhar o jovem que o impressionara naquela manhã. Quando o encontrou, suprimiu um som de admiração frente à determinação que dele emanava. Pertencia ao terceiro grupo de competidores e seu rosto não denotava a mínima apreensão. Parecia calmo e totalmente controlado, enquanto os companheiros demonstravam no rosto a ansiedade ou o nervosismo.

                O primeiro grupo, composto de vinte e quatro rapazes colocados em quatro linhas de seis, iniciou a competição. Aquele que, entre os seis competidores de sua linha, obtivesse o melhor resultado estaria classificado para a próxima etapa, enquanto os outros seriam eliminados automaticamente, os medalhões de argila destruídos sob o salto da bota do juiz.

                Logo, quatro jovens de olhar cheio de expectativa retornaram à tenda, sendo substituídos por aqueles que compunham o segundo grupo.

                Inicialmente empolgado, Crowley começava a se mostrar entediado, pois o desenvolvimento da competição lhe parecia muito lento. Entretanto, ao ser chamado o terceiro grupo de competidores, uma exclamação escapou de seus lábios. Entre os homens de aspecto rude, seus olhos recaíram sobre as belas feições de Dean. Deixou que seu olhar se deleitasse com os ombros largos, braços fortes e quadris estreitos, bem como as pernas levemente arcadas. Lambeu os lábios, como se salivasse frente a uma iguaria fina.

                À rainha-mãe, bem como a seu guardião pessoal, o gesto não passou despercebido. Castiel engoliu em seco ao perceber o interesse do rei pelo homem por quem ele mesmo se vira impressionado mais cedo. Dentro dele algo se contorceu, ao pensar no homem desprezível o seu lado junto ao rapaz bonito e forte por quem tinha também se deixado atrair. Se fosse possível, execrava ainda mais o rei a que servia.

                Suspirou, aliviado, quando viu que Dean fora o classificado de sua linha, tendo sido reconduzido à tenda para aguardar o resultado dos dois grupos remanescentes de arqueiros.

                O rei, o interesse renovado pela presença entre os finalistas daquele camponês rústico de extrema beleza, ordenou que Gabriel se aproximasse. Sob o olhar angustiado de Castiel, foi-lhe solicitado que fosse até a tenda e descobrisse mais a respeito dele, tão discretamente quanto possível.

                Após o término da primeira bateria, os alvos foram afastados vários metros, dificultando a tarefa para os competidores restantes, agora reorganizados em grupos de cinco.

                Dean fazia parte do terceiro grupo novamente. Assistia compenetradamente aos esforços dos outros participantes, não denotando nenhum tipo de emoção. Quando chegou a sua vez, novamente se viu classificado por um lançamento perfeito ao centro do alvo.

                Crowley chegou a levantar-se do trono quando viu que aquele arqueiro que chamara sua atenção passara à etapa seguinte da competição. Castiel, constrangido pela demonstração indecorosa, pigarreou audivelmente.

                A todos os vinte arqueiros que haviam passado à segunda fase estava assegurada a incorporação ao Corpo Real de Arqueiros. Entre os cinco finalistas, entretanto, estava aquele que seria alçado à posição de Capitão dos mesmos.

                Para a próxima etapa do torneio, cinco braceletes de ouro foram suspensos por finos cordões de couro a uma trave elevada, distante cerca de cento e cinquenta metros. Os arqueiros receberam das mãos de seus acompanhantes, para esta etapa, um arco longo usado para tiros mais precisos à distância.

                Quando Sam entregou o arco a Dean, suas mãos tremiam. Este, entretanto, mantinha sua postura estoica e nem mesmo um dos músculos de sua face se contraiu ao encarar o alvo. A flecha lançada de seu arco deveria passar dentro do aro dourado, para permitir seu avanço à etapa final da competição.

                Quando foi dado o sinal e os arqueiros fizeram, cada um a seu turno o lançamento, apenas três das flechas atravessaram os braceletes. Os nomes dos três finalistas foram, então, enunciados do alto do palanque e cada um deles ao ser chamado, curvou-se em direção ao rei.

                “Benny Lafitte, da província da Luisiânia.”

                A multidão aplaudiu o homem de barba loura, encorpado, de sorriso fácil que acenava em sua direção, depois de ter saudado o governante.

                “Victor Henriksen, da província de Áquila.” Mais aplausos e um inclinar contido de cabeça da parte do competidor de pele escura e cabeça raspada que vinha do estado mais ao norte do reino.

                “Dean Winchester, da província do Kansas.” Diante dos brados das pessoas que torciam por ele, manteve-se impassível, focado no desafio que teria ainda à frente. Sentia-se aliviado por poder, até o momento, fazer parte do grupo de arqueiros que seriam efetivados à tropa e assegurar a subsistência de sua pequena família. Acreditava que o posto de Capitão dos Arqueiros seria conquistado pelo arqueiro proveniente de Áquila. Não deixaria de dar o seu melhor, apesar disso.

                Foram trazidos, então, os alvos do que poderiam ser o último desafio do dia: três anéis de ouro adornados com safiras foram suspensos na mesma trave da prova anterior, que fora afastada para a distância de duzentos e cinquenta metros.

                As flechas seriam lançadas ao mesmo tempo e deveriam arrancar os anéis da trave. Dado o sinal, os três arqueiros apontaram em direção aos alvos. A multidão aguardava em silêncio para ovacionar o vencedor.

                O rei, ansioso, havia muito deixara o trono e se postara junto à balaustrada do palanque, Castiel tendo-o acompanhado, como era sua obrigação.

                Quando duas das flechas carregaram consigo os anéis, os expectadores aplaudiram.

                O mestre de cerimônias proferiu de seu posto os nomes dos dois derradeiros competidores:

                “Victor Henriksen e Dean Winchester, o desafio supremo determinará qual dos dois terá a honra de ser chamado de Capitão do Corpo Real de Arqueiros de Lawrence.” Os funcionários responsáveis começaram a mover a trave para o local final e o anel de esmeralda que seria usado foi retirado da caixa onde tinha estado guardado apenas aguardando a necessidade de ser usado para o desempate.

                Um burburinho tomou conta do palanque, pois o rei chamara um dos juízes à sua presença e falava com ele apressadamente. Logo o homem grisalho aquiesceu com um inclinar de cabeça e Crowley, excitado, falou, então, diretamente à plateia:

                “Dois hábeis e valorosos arqueiros chegaram até aqui, demonstrando sua destreza. Qual deles ocupará o prestigioso posto de Capitão?” Tirando de seu dedo médio um pesado anel de ouro onde um impressionante rubi facetado estava incrustado, levantou-o à vista de todos.

                “O Capitão terá a honra de me devolver pessoalmente meu anel favorito!”

                A multidão se manifestou sonoramente diante deste novo desafio.

                A trave foi transferida para a distância de trezentos metros e o anel real foi então suspenso.

                Lado a lado os dois arqueiros aguardaram o toque que lhes permitiria lançar sua flecha. A de Victor era terminada por penas brancas e a de Dean, como se refletisse as sardas de sua face bronzeada, era terminada com as penas pintalgadas de um pássaro da floresta do Kansas.

                Um toque curto de clarim e as duas flechas voaram em direção à joia suspensa. Por segundos que pareceram horas, as longas lanças cruzaram o ar, o silêncio palpável na arena.

                O pesado anel foi levado da extremidade da cinta de couro e jazia além da trave, o aro perpassado por uma das flechas que se encontravam fincadas no solo.

                O juiz que se encontrava junto aos arqueiros caminhou lentamente até o local, aumentando ainda mais a ansiedade dos presentes.

                Ele arqueou o corpo e arrancou do chão as duas flechas. Analisou o resultado e se virou, uma flecha em cada mão, as pontas ocultas em seus punhos fechados. Caminhou de volta até os competidores e à sua frente se postou, saboreando por um último momento o fato de que era o único conhecedor do resultado final.

                Finalmente ergueu um dos braços. A flecha de penas cobertas de pontos castanhos tinha sido a vencedora.

                Ele abriu a mão para mostrar, em direção ao palanque real o anel em volta da ponta da flecha que havia sido lançada por Dean.

                Finalmente um sorriso discreto surgiu nos lábios do vencedor, que antes de todos os demais buscou o rosto do irmão, que encontrou sorrindo largamente.

                Victor se curvou e lhe apresentou a mão para um cumprimento.

                A Dean foi entregue o pesado anel. O juiz lhe instruiu para que subisse à plataforma onde se encontrava o Rei.

                A passos largos e decididos, avançou diante dos aplausos e gritos entusiasmados da plateia. Galgou os degraus e logo se viu guiado à presença do Rei, à frente de quem se curvou.

                O desejo estava francamente exposto nas feições do monarca quando se dirigiu ao vencedor:

                “Dean Winchester, parabenizo-o pela vitória.” Ergueu, então, a mão para que Dean depositasse ali o anel que havia emprestado à disputa. Assim que o recebeu o fez voltar ao dedo de onde tinha sido retirado.

                “Capitão Castiel Novak terá a honra de lhe conferir o grau de Capitão do Corpo Real de Arqueiros a partir deste momento.”

                Castiel deu um passo em direção a Dean, que, finalmente lhe dirigiu o olhar. Em suas mãos estava um arco longo, cuja haste exibia o brasão de Lawrence e uma aljava igualmente decorada.

                Como que sob uma força magnética irresistível os olhos dos dois se encontraram e assim permaneceram por alguns instantes, até que o Capitão da Guarda se moveu, passando às mãos do homem humildemente vestido os símbolos de seu novo cargo.

                Dean respirou profundamente. Durante toda a competição se mantivera calmo e mesmo quando o rei se dirigira a ele, o controle lhe pertencera. Mas o olhar do Capitão da Guarda Real tivera o poder de lhe tirar a frieza.

                Aplausos irromperam novamente entre a multidão e Dean se voltou a ela e com a mão direita levantou o arco recém-recebido, agradecendo o apoio da população a quem deveria ajudar a proteger dali por diante.


	3. Em honra ao Capitão

               Terminada a competição, Dean foi conduzido por um dos guardas até a sede do Corpo de Arqueiros Reais. Ali recebeu as primeiras orientações de um dos instrutores de cadetes e lhe foi indicado seu alojamento. Havia lugar apenas para ele ali, mas com o salário seria capaz de pagar acomodações decentes para o irmão em algum lugar da cidade.

                Foram-lhe entregues ainda o uniforme padrão de Capitão e o uniforme de gala, que deveria usar aquela noite nos festejos que ocorreriam no Palácio Real em sua homenagem. Ele foi informado de que tinha direito a um acompanhante e imediatamente pensou em Sam. Conversando com o instrutor conseguiu com ele os trajes de escudeiro, assim o irmão não precisaria passar vergonha com suas roupas puídas. Talvez, se ele quisesse, pudesse mesmo vir a se converter em um escudeiro, mas Dean duvidava.

                O baile seria realizado dentro de algumas horas e Dean deixou o alojamento para  encontrar Sam na estalagem. Encontrou-o deitado, lendo um grosso volume que nunca tinha visto em suas mãos.

                “Olá, Sammy! Que livro é esse?” Perguntou, jogando as roupas que tinha trazido sobre a outra cama que havia no quarto.

                “Conheci uma garota hoje, depois que você saiu e ela me ofereceu um de seus livros emprestado.”

                “Uma garota? Quando é que você ficou tão ágil no contato com as meninas?”

                “Não é nada disso, Dean... Charlie é uma pessoa muito simpática e eu não penso nela da forma que você supõe. Além do mais, ela é comprometida.”

                “Eu devia ter desconfiado. Meu irmão vai ser um solteirão, aposto. Quem sabe um velho monge míope de barbas brancas, algum dia, enfurnado em uma biblioteca empoeirada...”

                Sam lhe lançou um olhar atravessado, mas ele não podia ficar bravo com Dean no dia em que era um herói e um baile seria dado em sua honra.

                “Você vai comigo ao baile, Sam. Consegui esse uniforme de escudeiro para você, espero que não fique muito curto.”

                “Eu serei seu acompanhante? Zomba de mim, mas vai levar o irmão ao baile...” disse, completando com um estalar de língua que deixava clara a sua decepção.

                “Bem, eu...” Começou a explicar que não tivera tempo de conhecer ninguém, mas sua mente imediatamente lhe apresentou a imagem fulgurante do Capitão Castiel Novak. Engasgou e tentou continuar calmamente, sem muito sucesso: “... não conheço ninguém ainda por aqui. É por isso que estou preso com você, mano.”

                Sam quis continuar a provocação, mas algo passara por um momento no rosto de Dean, algo com que não achava que devesse brincar. Dean tinha conhecido alguém, mas não queria falar sobre aquilo.

                “Quem sabe durante o baile alguma Condessa me dê alguma atenção... Ou mesmo um Duque... Eu posso sonhar, não posso?” Tentou desviar o assunto sem perceber que o irmão já abandonara aquele tópico. “Encontre-me nos portões do Palácio às oito horas. E penteie esse cabelo!”

                Caminhou de volta para a porta, tencionando voltar ao alojamento e tomar um banho antes de vestir seu novo uniforme. Sam o chamou de volta, suavemente:

                “Tenho muito orgulho de você, Dean. Você merece o melhor, espero que possa ser feliz aqui.”

                Dean baixou a cabeça, pois não sabia lidar com elogios e declarações emocionais daquele tipo. Pigarreou e inclinou a cabeça para o irmão antes de deixar o quarto,  fechando a porta atrás de si.

                Uma tina de água quente e uma toalha branca e limpa o aguardavam. Até um assistente lhe fora apontado, um rapaz um pouco mais jovem do que ele, de aparência franzina.

                “Garth ao seu serviço, Capitão!” havia se apresentado com uma mesura e sorriso que tencionava ser respeitoso, mas não deixava de demonstrar sua personalidade calorosa e franca. Dean gostou imediatamente dele. Entretanto, não desejava que o auxiliasse durante o banho, mesmo que isso lhe tivesse sido ordenado. Solicitou que se retirasse e só retornasse ao ser chamado.

                Afundou na água espumante e deixou o cansaço do longo dia esvair-se. Lembrou do torneio e ainda se sentiu um pouco surpreso por ter conseguido vencer o competidor de Áquila. Finalmente o fato que seria um capitão começou a fazer algum sentido e ele se sentiu tenso. Não pensava ter capacidade para aquilo. Seria vergonhoso se  tivesse que ser demovido do posto por incompetência, eventualmente.

                Apoiou o rosto nas mãos e deixou a preocupação tomar conta dele. Todo o controle que tivera antes, quando manejara o instrumento que fora seu companheiro desde a mais tenra idade lhe escapava agora, quando lembrava da altivez e da postura impecável do outro capitão que conhecera naquele dia.

                Castiel Novak era o que se podia esperar de um Capitão. Sua presença exalava autoridade e seu olhar era perturbador. Dean lembrou de como se sentira quando aqueles olhos se haviam fixado nos seus. Ninguém ousaria questionar seu comando.

                Dean tinha vivido em relativo isolamento, convivendo apenas com Sam e alguns camponeses para saber se tinha alguma qualidade para ser um líder. Quem sabe... poderia pedir ao outro, quando houvesse oportunidade, algumas informações a respeito? Não, ele não poderia fazer aquilo. Era uma admissão expressa de que se sentia inferior e incapaz para o trabalho.

                Por outro lado, a possibilidade de aproximar-se de Castiel lhe parecia agradável. O Capitão Novak era um homem atraente, o corpo esguio e rosto de traços angulosos que imediatamente haviam agradado Dean. Ao pensar nisso, seu corpo começou a agir por conta própria e ele sorriu. Castiel era um homem _realmente_ atraente. Possuía o tipo físico que lhe agradava, não ia negar isso a si mesmo, mas ainda que vivessem em um país onde as relações homossexuais eram aceitas perante a lei desde o reinado do Rei Michael e seu consorte Lúcifer, nada podia garantir que fosse também atraído por homens.

                Vendo que o sol se punha do lado de fora de sua janela, levantou-se e começou a secar-se, o resultado daqueles pensamentos ainda claramente perceptível em seu corpo. Entretanto, ao vestir-se com a túnica vermelha escura de veludo e as calças justas, negras, do Corpo de Arqueiros, a sensação agradável já havia sido totalmente eliminada pela apreensão de ser o convidado de honra de um banquete seguido de um baile real. Mal conseguiu atar as longas botas lustrosas e quando começou a lutar com o fecho da capa de seda que completava o traje, foi obrigado a chamar Garth para ajudá-lo.

                Sam o aguardava no local combinado e assoviou quando o viu aproximar-se. Dean estava realmente elegante em seu uniforme de gala e sua figura estava à altura de um comandante do exército.

                Dean o havia socado no ombro afetuosamente e ambos haviam caminhado por entre as carruagens e pelas escadarias de pedra até a porta aberta do palácio. Ao adentrarem o recinto, uma trombeta havia soado inesperadamente e o nome “Capitão Dean Winchester” fora anunciado. Todos os presentes, em suas suntuosas roupas de festa haviam se voltado em sua direção e o recebido com uma salva de palmas.

               Sam, orgulhoso, havia sorrido e aquela era toda a congratulação de que necessitava. Com um balançar de cabeça sinalizou para que o irmão mais velho ocupasse a posição de destaque que merecia. Viu-o afastar-se por entre as pessoas em direção ao trono, para onde estava sendo guiado por um dos mordomos.

                As mulheres em seus vestidos de cetim, veludo e brocado, enfeitados com ricas rendas e bordados em fios de seda, os colos cobertos por caras joias, dedicavam-lhe abertamente sua atenção. Alguns homens, imponentes em seus trajes de gala, também lhe lançaram olhares ousados. Dean começou a ganhar confiança e a retribuir a atenção com sorrisos e acenos de cabeça. Mesmo que sua carreira como Capitão não fosse muito longa, naquela noite ele era um herói celebrado por seu feito. Havia até começado a pensar em retribuir uma piscadela que recebera de um elegante cortesão quando se viu frente a frente com o Capitão Novak.

                Toda sua compostura recentemente construída ruiu diante da presença do outro homem. Ele parecia ainda mais altivo, se isso fosse possível. Mas ao encontrar o olhar alarmado de Dean suas feições se abrandaram e ele, com um sorriso lhe ofereceu a mão para parabenizá-lo novamente pela conquista.

                Dean, ainda levemente desconcertado, foi convidado a acompanhá-lo até as proximidades do trono, que, naquele momento ainda se encontrava desocupado. O rei tinha a prerrogativa de chegar no momento que lhe fosse mais aprazível.

                Aos poucos, a presença de Novak foi passando de intimidadora a reconfortante, enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos banais. Dean era grato ao colega por tratá-lo com igualdade, mesmo que seus modos e atitudes fossem claramente fruto de ambientes totalmente diversos. Castiel Novak devia ter sido criado na corte para ocupar um cargo como o que ocupava e se portava com naturalidade naquela posição. Dean era um caçador rude e despreparado que fora alçado à posição apenas por sua habilidade com o arco, pouco mais tendo a oferecer.

                Antes que pudesse se abater com os próprios pensamentos negativos, o Capitão Novak se dirigiu a ele em voz baixa, sem, entretanto, deixar de sorrir:

                “Capitão Winchester, a corte está repleta de pessoas que fariam qualquer coisa para ocupar a posição que lhe foi confiada hoje. Seu feito será lembrado por muito tempo. Não se permita sentir-se inadequado, quando o próprio rei o admira e o presenteou com o título por mérito. Vejo em você grande integridade e idealismo e a corte, nos dias de hoje, precisa de homens assim. Levante a cabeça e sorria. Saiba que pode contar comigo em qualquer dificuldade. Prometa-me que me procurará em caso de problemas ou dúvidas.”

                Dean levantou os olhos para o rosto do outro capitão e nele viu sinceridade. Assentiu sem palavras e seus lábios se abriram num sorriso honesto, como lhe fora solicitado pelo colega.

                Mas Novak já havia voltado à sua postura séria e habitual, uma máscara que usava em público, percebeu. Depois de correr o olhar à sua volta como para se certificar de que não havia ameaças nas proximidades,  voltou o rosto novamente para Dean e piscou discretamente para ele.

                Seu peito se aqueceu com aquele gesto e Dean pensou que talvez pudesse ousar sentir-se atraído por Castiel Novak, ainda que apenas naquele momento.

                A chegada do rei foi um momento de comoção. Ele se apresentou em trajes magníficos, negros como sempre, mas completamente bordados a ouro, como era moda, ele sabia, na longínqua corte da Espanha. A coroa em sua cabeça era a mais espetacular da coleção de joias reais, usada apenas em ocasiões incomuns, especialmente quando se encontrava com dirigentes estrangeiros.  

                Dean deveria se sentir lisonjeado quando estes fatos lhe foram apontados por Castiel, mas o efeito foi diferente. Ele se sentiu alvo de uma atenção descabida.

                Ao olhar para Novak, que se encontrava ainda nas proximidades, em sua postura de guardião do monarca, notou que ele também percebera a atitude abertamente sedutora de Crowley para com ele. O novo Capitão dos Arqueiros não podia demonstrar seu desagrado por ser cortejado tão despudoradamente em público como acontecia naquele momento e Dean manteve a pose, como lhe instruíra o Capitão Novak.

                Este, no entanto, por um instante deixara entrever todo o desprezo que sentia pelo rei e o ultraje que sentia por Dean ser tratado como um objeto, um prêmio que pudesse ser usufruído por ele, como se tivesse passado a lhe pertencer por ter recebido um cargo.

                Para fúria de Crowley, o sinal para que os convidados se assentassem para o banquete foi dado naquele momento pelo mordomo chefe. Por um momento ele se viu cercado por seus valetes, que lhe tomaram as pontas do longo manto e o incitaram, ainda que inadvertidamente, para que se dirigisse ao salão de refeições, deixando Dean para trás.

                Um toque leve em suas costas o fez virar-se. Novak estava ao seu lado e a mão encostada nele lhe dizia para seguir o cortejo. Mas a intimidade daquele gesto lhe dava outra indicação. Era como se ele o quisesse proteger dos avanços reais e Dean se viu dividido entre a humilhação de ter que ser protegido por outro homem como uma donzela em perigo e a lisonja de ser o alvo da atenção de um homem tão distinto. Seu coração lhe disse para acatar o sentimento positivo ele se deixou guiar em direção ao outro salão, acompanhando o outro capitão.

                Dean foi alvo de alguns discursos inflamados, primeiro por parte do rei e depois por alguns dos ministros mais afoitos para demonstrar seu apoio irrestrito às decisões reais. Sentado ao lado direito do monarca, posto de honra à mesa do banquete, vez por outra deixava seu olhar vagar até o local onde se sentava Castiel, alguns assentos adiante, ao invés de prestar atenção aos elogios excessivos que lhe eram feitos.

                Após o brinde, a refeição fora servida e Dean se surpreendeu com a quantidade e variedade de pratos, muitos deles bastante exóticos. Crowley tinha dado ordens para que nada fosse poupado na execução do jantar em honra ao arqueiro.

                De onde estava sentado podia ver Sam junto aos convidados e ele parecia entretido em conversa com várias pessoas ilustres. Dean não os conhecia, mas sabendo como o irmão podia ser articulado e era versado em alguns assuntos, deviam ser intelectuais ou professores. Foi a vez de Dean se sentir orgulhoso do irmão. Ele tinha um futuro brilhante à frente e talvez a posição alcançada por ele pudesse agir a favor dos planos que tinha. _Mais um motivo para ser bem sucedido_ , pensou, apreensivo. Mas a preocupação diminuiu um pouco quando lembrou-se do conselho de Novak.

                Após a refeição, a orquestra começou a tocar e os convivas retornaram ao grande salão, iluminado por imensos lustres de cristal. Os casais começaram a evoluir em um minueto e Dean se deixou entreter pelos movimentos estudados dos participantes. Sentia-se outra vez fora de seu elemento. Nunca aprendera a dançar e não era, definitivamente, um cortesão.

                “Gostaria de dançar, Capitão?” Uma voz grave perguntou às suas costas e ao virar-se encontrou o amigo que fizera naquele dia. Era claramente uma brincadeira, posto que apesar de toda a aceitação do reino aos casais compostos por membros do mesmo sexo, as danças ainda eram compostas por casais tradicionais.

                “Mesmo que quisesse, Capitão Novak, não saberia como.” Respondeu simplesmente.

                “Há muito a aprender, Capitão Winchester.” Apesar da frase poder ser interpretada como uma alusão à sua ignorância, o tom em que foi proferida fez com que parecesse mais uma oferta do que uma crítica. “Algumas dessas coisas posso ensinar-lhe, se for de seu interesse.”

                “O minueto está entre elas?” Brincou o homem sardento, flertando abertamente.

                “Se quiser, conheço os movimentos e poderia lhe dar algumas aulas.” Respondeu, os olhos azuis denotando um calor até o momento desconhecido para o arqueiro.

                Dean percebeu, aturdido, que a atração que sentia pelo outro homem era retribuída em igual medida. E que, diferentemente da atenção do rei, esta parecia autêntica e lisonjeira. Dean se viu tentado a inclinar-se e beijá-lo ali mesmo, no meio do salão.

                Castiel deve ter percebido alguma coisa em sua expressão, pois o convidou para que o acompanhasse à sala onde estava exposta a coleção de armaduras e armas do palácio, uma curiosidade muito apreciada pelos visitantes.

                Caminharam entre os convidados e vez por outra eram saudados com respeito por eles. Subiram tranquilamente a escada curva que levava ao pavimento superior, onde se encontrava a sala que deveriam visitar.

                As portas eram enormes, de madeira escura, entalhadas e brilhantemente polidas. Novak colocou a mão na maçaneta de ferro forjado e abriu uma fresta suficientemente larga para que pudessem adentrar ao recinto. Assim que Dean entrou e antes mesmo que pudesse olhar em volta, se viu pressionado contra a porta, Castiel parado à sua frente.

                Ele parecia hesitante, ainda que seus olhos confessassem o desejo que o Capitão da Guarda sentia pelo Capitão dos Arqueiros. Parecia temer que seus avanços fossem indevidos ou indesejados.

                Dean aproximou a mão da nuca de Castiel e puxou o rosto sério ao encontro do seu, dando-lhe a permissão que necessitava. Seus lábios se encontraram, inicialmente contidos e, aos poucos, mais e mais ousados. Os dois homens separaram-se ofegantes, alguns minutos depois, os rostos afogueados e os cabelos de Novak desalinhados pela passagem dos dedos de Dean entre eles.

                Um riso profundo emergiu do peito do homem sardento e Castiel o acompanhou. Abraçaram-se, sentindo o calor um do corpo do outro. Antes que iniciassem outro beijo, Dean parou por um instante e, sentindo-se confiante, perguntou:

                “Conhece algum lugar onde possamos ter alguma privacidade depois do baile?”

                Castiel arregalou os olhos, mas assentiu.

                “Encontre-me próximo aos estábulos.”

                Foi a vez de Dean arregalar os olhos.

                “Não, Dean, não foi nisso em que pensei. Há uma propriedade de minha família que se encontra a alguns quilômetros e que nos dará a... privacidade que precisamos. Levaremos dois cavalos do estábulo.”

                Resolvida a questão, muitos outros beijos se seguiram, antes que achassem conveniente voltarem ao convívio dos demais.

                Para os dois, o baile pareceu extremamente longo, agora que o que planejavam para depois dele trazia a promessa de prazeres indescritíveis.


	4. Descoberta

                Castiel tinha por obrigação permanecer no palácio enquanto o rei estivesse presente ao salão de baile. Dean também, pelo simples fato de ser o homenageado de honra. Felizmente o dirigente havia consumido uma quantidade imensa de vinho e logo não mais conseguia manter-se acordado. Antes que um vexame se consolidasse, um de seus ministros mais fiéis o fizera retirar-se.

                O baile rapidamente morrera depois daquilo. Castiel acompanhara o rei a seus aposentos e voltaria em breve.

                Dean procurou pelo irmão e o encontrou em uma sala conversando com duas belas jovens. Sam as apresentou a Dean como Charlie e Gilda. As mulheres fizeram uma mesura para o Capitão, sorridentes, expressando a honra que era poder conhecê-lo. Dean, encabulado, coçou a nuca e agradeceu, meio sem jeito.

                Sam lhe disse que Charlie era uma das responsáveis pelo restauro de livros da Biblioteca Central do reino e quem lhe emprestara o livro que o encontrara lendo. Gilda, sua noiva, era estudiosa de assuntos mágicos e astronomia.

                Dean ficou encantado ao saber que Sam já estava se envolvendo com assuntos acadêmicos, de certa forma, mas precisava despedir-se do irmão e indicar que não tinha intenção de retornar ao alojamento dos arqueiros diretamente, indo, ao invés disso, comemorar particularmente sua conquista.

                Dean pediu desculpas e se afastou um pouco, carregando o irmão com ele. Assim que estavam longe do alcance dos ouvidos femininos, Sam deu-lhe um sorriso maroto:

                “Condessa ou Duque?” Perguntou.

                Desconfortável com a pergunta, Dean respondeu rapidamente, de forma não muito convincente:

                “Plebeu. Foi o que consegui.”

                “Não me venha com essa, Dean. Se os olhares do rei contam alguma coisa, você poderia estar na suíte real a esta hora... Não quiser me contar quem é, tudo bem. Mas espero que saiba o que está fazendo.”

                “Eu também, Sam. Eu também.”

                Deixando o irmão, seguiu tão inconspícuo quanto possível aos estábulos e escondido nas sombras aguardou ansiosamente.

                A espera não foi longa, antes que ouvisse os passos aproximando-se. Espiou e viu Castiel, olhando em volta à sua procura. Quando o notou, fez sinal para que permanecesse onde estava. Em questão de instantes voltou com dois cavalos selados, puxando-os pelas rédeas. Caminharam em silêncio por mais alguns metros e então montaram, seguindo por uma estrada estreita, entre bosques e campos até a casa da família do Capitão da Guarda.

                Dean havia esperado uma casa grande, de paredes de pedra, suntuosa, como cabia a um membro da corte. Mas não era o que encontrava. Uma casa simples, de madeira, cercada por árvores estava localizada junto a um riacho. Castiel não tinha origem nobre, como pensara. Era um plebeu, realmente, como dissera a Sam e isso, de certo modo, o fez se sentir mais tranquilo.

                Apearam e Castiel lhe pediu que esperasse ali e foi deixar os animais nos fundos da pequena propriedade. Depois de alguns minutos retornou, abrindo a porta da frente pelo lado de dentro, convidando Dean a entrar. Trazia nas mãos um lampião que depositou sobre uma mesa, e à luz tênue dele, Castiel parecia ainda mais atraente. Mais jovem e menos intimidador. Parecia apenas um homem. E era isso o que Dean necessitava. Um homem que o quisesse por quem era e não por posição social ou outras futilidades.

                Sentiu crescer dentro de si outra onda de desejo pelo rapaz, que já havia se despojado de parte de seu traje de gala e se apresentava apenas com as calças, as botas e a camisa branca que usava por baixo, desatada no colarinho.

                Dean, atendendo um impulso irrecusável, dirigiu a boca sedenta ao oco da garganta de Castiel, exposta pela camisa. Seus lábios beijaram e sugaram a pele quente, deixando ali uma marca. Da boca do outro homem saíam suspiros e gemidos, logo afogados pelos beijos molhados de Dean.

                Cambaleando para trás, Castiel apoiou-se em uma parede. Dean sentiu-se girar e em um segundo eram suas as costas contra a superfície áspera. Mãos ágeis desatavam o fecho dourado da capa e em seguida empurravam a túnica vermelha para fora de seus ombros, revelando a pele coberta por sardas de seu torso. Em seguida, dedos suaves correram por seu peito, descendo, sem pudor, em direção à fileira de pelos dourados que desciam a partir de seu umbigo. Foi a vez de Dean gemer alto, sentindo-se desinibido pelo isolamento da casa em que se encontravam.

                Castiel desamarrou o cordão que fechava a calça, não sem antes acariciar o membro rígido que sentia sob o tecido brilhante. Os olhos de Dean haviam se fechado devido às carícias, mas ele não podia deixar de olhar para aquele que o seduzia sem esforço.

                Viu quando Castiel se ajoelhou à sua frente e com um último olhar para seu rosto, envolveu com a boca quente e úmida o pênis ereto. Dean não era inexperiente, mas o toque o fez sentir como se vivesse aquilo pela primeira vez.

                Antes, porém, que pudesse alcançar o clímax, Castiel levantou-se e voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios. Pegando o lampião, puxou-o pela mão pelo estreito corredor que levava a um quarto onde havia uma cama ampla. Dean desejava ver o corpo másculo do outro Capitão. Tomou seu tempo, então, desnudando-o lentamente. Removeu primeiro as botas negras de cano longo, depois a camisa e por fim a calça azul de veludo, justa na medida certa para expor seus dotes masculinos.

                Dean, extasiado diante da visão que tinha diante de si, beijou Castiel mais uma vez e o empurrou gentilmente sobre o colchão. Os lençóis eram frescos e perfumados, lembrando uma manhã ensolarada. O dono da propriedade tinha tido pouco tempo para planejar aquilo, mas ainda assim conseguira que alguém viesse e preparasse a casa para recebê-los. Sentia-se lisonjeado com o cuidado demonstrado pelo parceiro, para que a experiência fosse perfeita.

                Pensou, entretanto, que se tudo aquilo estivesse ocorrendo no chão duro do estábulo,  poderia ser considerado tão perfeito quanto o que vivia agora, se se encontrasse na mesma companhia. Castiel era a pessoa que mais o atraíra na vida e seus gestos eram reverentes, como se Dean realmente importasse.

                Notou, então, uma estranha sensação dentro do peito, que não sabia muito bem nomear, já que não a conhecia daquela forma. Era ao mesmo tempo bela e aterradora. Na penumbra do quarto, olhando o rosto másculo do Capitão da Guarda Real Castiel Novak, percebeu que o amava. Assim. Sem aviso prévio nem alarde. Em tão curto espaço de tempo, tinha caído prisioneiro. Logo ele, que se considerava incapaz de amar alguém além dos vínculos familiares. Estava irremediavelmente apaixonado pelo homem gentil que ofegava em seus braços. Antes que pudesse se acovardar e afastar-se, dos lábios rosados, de aparência ressecada mas que eram, na verdade, macios e doces, uma declaração inusitada partiu:

                “Dean Winchester...” sussurrou Castiel, “... eu suspeito que... não, tenho certeza... estou totalmente apaixonado por você. Que poder sobrenatural você tem para conseguir isso de mim quando fui, por tanto tempo, imune ao amor?”

                Um riso límpido, puro, brotou do âmago de Dean. Amava e o sentimento era retribuído. Nunca esperara por aquilo e ali estava ele, irremediavelmente perdido, amando um homem que conhecera havia apenas poucas horas.

                Retomou as carícias, tocando o corpo sensual de todas as maneiras que sua fantasia ditava. Castiel aceitava e retribuía, suscitando em Dean as mais deliciosas sensações. Finalmente, quando não era mais possível se conter, tomou os dois membros eretos juntos em uma das mãos e os estimulou até o ponto em que, praticamente ao mesmo tempo, gemeram de prazer.

                Desceram das alturas envolvidos um pelo calor do outro, enquanto suas bocas proclamavam juras de amor e fidelidade.

                Quando finalmente se olharam outra vez, o desejo por ora saciado, restava apenas o som de seus corações, que batiam em uníssono. Sentiam, naquele instante, pela primeira vez, o sabor da eternidade.

                Antes que a aurora pudesse chegar e com ele trazer outro dia comum, relutavam em deixar ir aquela noite incomum.

                Dean, apoiado em um dos cotovelos, acariciava os cabelos sedosos de Castiel, um sorriso suave brincando em seu rosto. A intimidade que conhecia naquele momento era nova, nascida mais do sentimento do que da atração.

                Castiel, deitado de costas, o corpo relaxado onde a paz ainda perdurava, disse, baixinho, a voz grave tomada por um tom afetuoso:

                “Dean... Daria tudo para passar o restante dos meus dias aqui nesta casa com você. Se você entende de feitiços, como suspeito, poderia lançar um agora mesmo para que nunca mais pudéssemos nos separar?”

                “Feitiço? Você acredita nestas coisas?”

                “De que outra forma posso explicar o que nos aconteceu? E sim, acredito. Já vi coisas neste reino para as quais não tenho outra explicação. Espere e verá...”

                “Pretende me assustar?” Riu, antes de continuar: “Se eu fosse capaz mesmo de lançar algum feitiço, faria com que ficássemos juntos por toda a eternidade... É só o que desejo.”

                Castiel alçou o rosto para que seus lábios se encontrassem.

                “Encontraremos uma maneira.” Disse, compenetrado.

                Dean montou no cavalo emprestado e seguiu Castiel a uma distância discreta. Ele o guiou até o Quartel dos Arqueiros, onde moraria dali por diante.

                Já o Capitão da Guarda tinha seus aposentos reservados no Palácio Real, e para lá retornou antes que sentissem sua falta.

                A despedida foi curta e simples. Palavras, já haviam dito todas as que importavam. Um aceno de cabeça e um olhar teriam que ser o suficiente. Não pretendiam manter em segredo seu acordo, mas como o rei se mostrara interessado por Dean, concordaram em dar tempo ao tempo. Separaram-se, sentido ainda na pele o cheiro um do outro, nos lábios o inefável contato.


	5. Protocolo e conduta

                Dean entrou no alojamento sem problemas e em poucos minutos estava dormindo o que podia antes de ter que levantar e começar a aprender a respeito de suas atribuições como Capitão. Um dos instrutores dos cadetes lhe havia dito que pela manhã teriam uma reunião para discutir as questões mais básicas.

                Castiel, por sua vez, entrou por uma porta lateral do castelo, que levava por caminhos tortuosos até seu quarto, no andar inferior aos aposentos reais. Estava próximo à sua porta, quando outra se abriu e alguém parecia prestes a sair. O Capitão da Guarda se escondeu atrás de uma coluna junto à parede, torcendo para que a pessoa seguisse para o lado oposto.

                Houve algumas risadas abafadas e logo passos leves vieram em sua direção. Não havia o que fazer, senão enfrentar o indesejado encontro de frente. Quem quiser que viesse lá só poderia saber que ele voltara muito tarde, tendo saído para algum encontro clandestino, como muitos depois do baile da noite anterior. Não havia como saber que tinha estado com a mais nova celebridade do reino e que o que havia começado a existir entre eles não era coisa passageira.

                Aprumando-se, começou a andar despreocupadamente em direção ao seu quarto, quando percebeu quem era o outro notívago:

                “Cassie!” O homem exclamou. “Finalmente o vejo aproveitando a vida, meu caro irmão!” Gabriel é quem vinha na direção contrária, os olhos faiscando de diversão e curiosidade. Seu quarto era em outra ala do palácio, mas ele estivera ali visitando uma das amas da Rainha-mãe, sem dúvida.

                “Gabriel, por favor, não é hora nem local para conversarmos a este respeito. Preciso me recolher.” Disse em voz baixa, seguindo em frente, tentando fugir do olhar inquisidor do irmão. Mas ele não ia se deixar demover tão facilmente:

                “Podemos conversar no seu quarto, se quiser. Preciso saber quem é a felizarda em ter meu garboso irmão em sua cama... Ou seria... o felizardo?” Disse, com uma piscadela.

                Castiel podia ser impassível frente a outros, mas Gabriel o conhecia muito bem para não notar a sutil diferença em sua expressão.

                “Hum, felizardo, então. Bem, cada um com sua preferência...” retrucou sorridente, já empurrando Castiel para dentro do quarto a fim de entrar junto com ele.

                Enquanto Castiel começava a tirar a capa e a túnica, Gabriel havia se sentado sobre uma arca de madeira sob a janela.

                “Pretende me contar quem é ou devo tentar adivinhar...?” Arregalou os olhos quando a camisa caiu ao chão e uma marca arrocheada no pescoço do comandante ficou evidente. “Vejo que você teve sorte essa noite, maninho! Seria... o Duque de Luisiânia? Ele sempre teve olhos apenas para você, Cassie. Claro, casado com aquela megera...”

                “Gabe, por favor... preciso descansar. Tenho treinamento logo cedo.”

                “Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não me conte. Tenho meus próprios métodos. Vou descobrir, você vai ver.”

                “Por que isso lhe interessa tanto?” Perguntou Castiel, chateado.

                “Porque me preocupo com você, meu irmão. Você pode ser o Capitão da Guarda mas não tem conhecimento de metade das intrigas desta corte. Espero que tenha sido sábio na escolha de parceiro. Detestaria vê-lo envolvido em algum escândalo que o fizesse perder o posto pelo qual trabalhou tão duro.”

                “Agradeço a preocupação, mas ela é excessiva. Sou adulto e sei usar de discrição.”

                “Assim espero. Durma bem, sonhe com os anjos...” disse, abrindo a porta com um sorriso zombeteiro.

                Gabe saiu e Castiel sentou-se na cama, pensando que o rei ficaria enfurecido se soubesse com quem ele tinha passado a noite. Passou a mão pelo pescoço e sentiu onde Dean o marcara. Fechou os olhos e por um segundo esqueceu de todo o resto.

                Presente à reunião dos arqueiros, Dean percebeu o quanto precisaria se esforçar para se desincumbir de suas novas funções. Algumas atividades eram simples, como avaliar e treinar os cadetes em diferentes situações de combate e uso dos diferentes tipos de arcos. Por outro lado, as questões de táticas de guerra totalmente lhe eram desconhecidas. Precisava ainda aprofundar-se no conhecimento de protocolo e hierarquia, ainda que tivesse um assessor bastante competente para estas questões. Lembrou imediatamente de Castiel, que mesmo antes do que acontecera entre eles se oferecera para ajudá-lo. Pensou que devia fazer aquilo em caráter oficial, se queria manter em segredo, pelo menos por ora, o estado de seu relacionamento pessoal.

                “Comandante Gables, precisarei de seu auxílio orientando-me na questão de estratégia e história militar. Solicito que me indique material a respeito, estudarei com afinco para justificar a confiança que o rei depositou em mim. Quanto a questões de protocolo e conduta,  Capitão Novak se ofereceu gentilmente para me auxiliar.”

                “Novak é o homem perfeito para isso, Capitão.” Dean tentou não pensar em outros aspectos em que Castiel também era perfeito. “Se ele se prontificou, honrará sua palavra. Como preciso de algum tempo para solicitar os livros para sua instrução, sugiro que aproveite e converse com  o Capitão da Guarda primeiro.”

                “Tem ideia de onde poderia encontrá-lo a esta hora?” Perguntou ao colega.

                “Acredito que esteja no Quartel da Guarda, vizinho do Palácio Real, conduzindo o treinamento diário. Ele raramente deixa de orientar pessoalmente os soldados.”

                “Obrigado, Comandante.” Disse, fazendo uma mesura e logo percebendo que quem deveria tê-la feito era o outro oficial. Sorriu e completou, desculpando-se pela inversão do protocolo: “Espero que o Capitão Novak não se desespere com minha falta de conhecimento.”

                Despediu-se e partiu para o local onde encontraria Castiel. Tinha que manter a compostura, mas sabia que aquilo seria um esforço imenso.

                Caminhou pelas ruas movimentadas da capital do Reino de Lawrence em direção ao local onde encontraria o parceiro. Apresentou-se à porta do Quartel e logo foi conduzido à área de treino.

                Ali, grupos de soldados lutavam com espadas, divididos em duplas. Castiel estava de pé, as mãos para trás, em uma pequena plataforma elevada, o olhar focado nos subalternos. O uniforme, impecável como sempre, a postura imponente. Dean deixou-se ficar onde estava, discretamente aproveitando para observar o homem por quem tinha se apaixonado. Ainda se sentia um pouco desconcertado com a rapidez com que tudo acontecera, mas talvez isso fosse o que se costumava chamar de ‘amor à primeira vista’. Ou, quem sabe, Destino. Ele jamais acreditara em nenhum dos dois, mas era obrigado a reavaliar suas convicções.

                Um dos soldados em uma das fileiras levantou o escudo, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para aparar o golpe do adversário. Caiu ao solo, um talho aberto no braço direito, de onde vertia uma quantidade impressionante de sangue.

                Castiel deixou a plataforma e em segundos estava agachado junto ao cadete ferido. Dean, admirado pela violência do golpe também se aproximou, a passos largos. O chefe dos guardas já havia verificado o ferimento e fazia pressão sobre a artéria rompida. Em instantes, o guarda fora levado para ser atendido pelo médico do quartel, não sem antes macular com seu sangue o traje do Capitão que o socorrera.

                Dean, que se encontrava próximo, ouviu quando Castiel ordenou que os preocupados e os curiosos que haviam se juntado à sua volta voltassem ao treinamento. Rapidamente, o único que restara ali era ele mesmo e Castiel ergueu os olhos da mancha na túnica para encontrar os olhos verdes, claramente tentando esconder um olhar afetuoso, que sabia, seria completamente inadequado ali.

                “Bom dia, Capitão Winchester.” Disse, com uma mesura, totalmente formal e sério, como era de se esperar.

                “Bom dia, Capitão Novak. Vejo que está ocupado. Vim conversar sobre um assunto, mas creio não ser um bom momento...”

                “De maneira alguma, acompanhe-me a meu escritório para que eu possa trocar de túnica e conversaremos. Comandante Ash, assuma a atividade até o meu retorno.”

                Dean o seguiu, olhando em volta. Nenhum dos soldados que encontrou pareceu ter o menor interesse no que ele viera fazer ali, apesar de alguns lhe saudarem com um sorriso, devido ao fato dele ser o campeão do torneio no dia anterior.

                Castiel o conduziu forte adentro, até sua sala particular. Era um aposento pequeno, no segundo andar, onde havia apenas uma mesa com cadeira, algumas de suas armas, bem como uns uniformes em um armário aberto. Janelas, duas,  mais parecendo seteiras, de tão estreitas. Dean viu quando o outro fechou a porta, passou o ferrolho e imediatamente despiu a túnica coberta de sangue, apresentando-se a Dean sem camisa. Não era um ato que tivesse intenção de ser sensual, mas que teve um impacto grande naquele que era a única testemunha.

                Tendo tido apenas oportunidade de vê-lo à luz do lampião, inspirou audivelmente diante das linhas esbeltas e fortes do torso do outro homem. Castiel não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Caminhou até onde havia uma bacia e um jarro de porcelana e começou a lavar as mãos. Ficando de costas e abaixando o tronco, apresentou, sem intenção, ao outro, uma visão de seu traseiro coberto pela calça justa de tecido fino.

                Dean não pode resistir nem mais um segundo e se colocou atrás dele, as mãos subindo lateralmente pelas coxas por sobre a roupa. Foi a vez de Castiel inspirar fundo. Quando as mãos calejadas de Dean subiram por suas costas nuas, um arrepio correu por sua espinha e ele se virou para tomar com seus lábios os do Capitão dos Arqueiros.

                Mesmo sabendo que não era local nem momento para aquilo, não podiam evitar e o beijo foi profundo e passional. Antes que as coisas evoluíssem para uma situação constrangedora, Castiel empurrou gentilmente os ombros de Dean para longe de si.

                Caindo em si do que estavam fazendo, Dean deu um passo para trás. Seu rosto estava rubro, igualmente de excitação e vergonha. Não podia expor Castiel a nenhum tipo de humilhação pública.

                “Perdoe-me, Castiel.” Disse, baixando os olhos, enquanto as costas da mão secavam os lábios.

                Mas Castiel estava sorrindo, compreensivo.

                “Não posso perdoá-lo quando fui eu quem o beijou, Dean. Mas não podemos fazer isso. Pelo menos... não aqui.”

                Dean sorriu, aproveitando o olhar cálido que o companheiro lhe enviava.

                “Quando, então?” Ousou perguntar.

                “Precisamos ser discretos. Usaremos minha casa quando pudermos, quando nossas licenças coincidirem ou quando...” engoliu em seco “... não conseguirmos mais ficar um longe do outro.”

                “Ainda não tenho conhecimento de minha escala, mas lhe direi assim que souber... Falando nisso, tenho um motivo profissional para estar aqui, Cas.” De sua boca o apelido recém cunhado saiu com naturalidade e o outro se encantou com a simplicidade do ato. “Você se ofereceu para me auxiliar e eu... vou precisar. Poderia me instruir nas questões de protocolo militar e conduta? Comandante Gables vai me instruir no restante.”

                “Bem, para começo de conversa, o que fizemos há alguns minutos foi completamente avesso ao protocolo.” Disse, o rosto tomado por uma expressão divertida. Não podia conter-se, quando tinha a presença calorosa do outro junto a si. “Mas sim, conte comigo. Necessitaremos, entretanto, da autorização do Ministro da Defesa, que deverá fixar um horário para estudarmos os códigos de conduta militar.”

                Dean alegrou-se, antevendo muitos momentos onde poderiam estar um com o outro, ainda que tivessem um objetivo além daquele ao encontrarem-se. E encontros pessoais seriam muito mais fáceis de combinar assim, estando em contato constante.

                “Bem, devemos voltar aos nossos compromissos, Capitão Winchester. Apresentarei a requisição ao Ministro Balthazar e mandarei uma mensagem assim que obtiver uma resposta. Até lá, espero que tudo corra bem em suas novas funções.”

                “Obrigado, Capitão Novak. Aguardarei ansiosamente sua comunicação.” Não ia ser fácil, mas teriam que manter uma fachada e era bom começarem a praticar.

                Dean se dirigiu à porta e abriu o ferrolho para sair. Entretanto, antes que pudesse girar a fechadura, Castiel lhe tomou a mão e o segurou ali. A malha de metal que usava em torno do pescoço se movera durante o calor do beijo e Castiel se assegurou que estivesse corretamente colocada, o brasão dos Arqueiros Reais na posição central.

                Dean agradeceu com um um sorriso, afastando uma mecha de cabelo escuro que lhe caíra na testa, outro resultado do gesto de afeto que haviam compartilhado. Completou, em um sussurro: “Eu amo você.”

                Castiel piscou os olhos, o coração em disparada dentro do peito. “Eu também amo você, Dean”, murmurou.

                Castiel estava sentado à frente do velho amigo e no momento ministro, Balthazar, que, como sempre, fazia questão de especular as novidades. Tinha retornado ao reino naquela manhã, após o torneio e o baile.

                “Não compreendo como essas coisas sempre acontecem quando estou fora. O rei poderia levar em consideração meu afastamento da corte no momento de organizar seus eventos...” Disse, irritado, ao velho companheiro de milícia. Haviam vindo da mesma província, conhecendo-se desde garotos.

                “Como é que você sabe que ele não marcou a data pensando justamente no fato de você estar ausente?” Retrucou em tom jocoso Castiel, aspecto que poucas pessoas conheciam, apenas as mais íntimas.

                “Não duvido! Bem, não sei de nada mais agora que...” olhando em volta completou à boca pequena “... a rainha-mãe veio controlar o filho.”

                “Cuidado, Zar. Gabriel me alertou hoje mesmo a respeito das intrigas na corte. Resguarde-se, meu amigo. “

                “Tenho procurado me manter seguro. E com você, sei que posso falar. Bem, qual é o motivo de sua visita além de fazer-me inveja a respeito do torneio e do grandioso baile que perdi?”

                “Gostaria que autorizasse algumas horas para que eu instrua o novo Capitão dos Arqueiros nas questões de protocolo.”

                “Castiel... o rei nunca teve intenção de fazer do vencedor do torneio um Capitão efetivo... Foi, claramente uma medida demagógica. E você sabe como ele adora circo... Você acha que deve perder seu tempo com um simplório que mais dia menos dia vai voltar ao buraco de onde saiu?”

                “Tenho fé no Capitão Winchester. É um arqueiro muito habilidoso e se mostra interessado em aprender. Dê-me alguns dias e depois avaliaremos seu progresso. Se ele se efetivar no posto, será um trunfo para o rei, não acha?”

                “Sua colocação tem lógica. Autorizo, então, que o instrua. Quanto tempo será necessário?”

                “Acredito, que, para começar sejam necessários encontros diários, pois ele deve ficar o quanto antes a par das exigências de seu cargo. Uma hora por dia, retirada do meu horário de almoço.”

                “Sim, sim... se está disposto a abrir mão de seu tempo pessoal, quem sou eu para...” o amigo lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor. Balthazar o conhecia o suficiente para saber que trabalhar em horário particular não fugia ao caráter do outro, mas uma súbita desconfiança o atingiu. Castiel, porém,  continuava com a expressão impenetrável, e o ministro desprezou o sentimento como infundado “... desaprovar? A Coroa agradece seu esforço em ir além do dever.”Completou, com ar de deboche.

                Redigiu em um pergaminho a autorização e a assinou, passando às mãos do velho conhecido.

                Castiel deixou o gabinete e seguiu diretamente ao Quartel dos Arqueiros, decidido a transmitir em pessoa a boa nova.

                “Na hora do almoço?” Foi a pergunta que Dean lhe fez em primeiro lugar.

                “Algum problema?”

                “Não, sim... quando comeremos?”

                Castiel riu. “Há tempo suficiente para as duas coisas, Dean.”

                “Hum...” Foi a resposta duvidosa do homem sardento. “Se você diz...”

                Castiel olhava para ele, não sabendo se estava falando sério ou brincando. E se lembrou que, apesar de todas as juras de amor, pouco se conheciam, na verdade.

                “Dean, dê-me uma oportunidade. Podemos aproveitar a primeira hora de nosso recesso para almoçarmos juntos e nos conhecermos melhor. A segunda hora utilizaremos para sua instrução. Como lhe parece o arranjo agora?”

                “Melhor, bem melhor.” Respondeu, disfarçando um sorriso.

                “Começaremos amanhã, então.”


	6. Desejo real

                   Dean, ao final do dia recebeu a visita do irmão. Ele tinha encontrado um lugar para ficar e tinha, inclusive, a possibilidade de conseguir um emprego na biblioteca. Sua amizade instantânea com Charlie era a causa das duas coisas.

                   “A mãe de Gilda tinha um quarto para alugar e Charlie conversou com ela. É uma senhora simpática, você vai gostar dela... É excelente cozinheira!”

                   “Bem, acho que preciso ir ver onde meu irmãozinho vai morar... Apenas por questão de segurança, é claro.”

                   Sam riu e olhou para Dean, a curiosidade tomando as suas feições.

                   “Você está muito bem humorado. Posso supor que as coisas estão indo bem por aqui?”

                   “Bem, acredito que sim. Vai ser difícil, mas vou conseguir aprender o que é necessário para ser Capitão.”

                   “Se precisar de algo, Charlie poderá conseguir alguns livros para você.”

                   “Obrigado pela oferta, se precisar lhe direi. No momento, arranjei uns professores que vão me ajudar.”

                   “Por acaso... um deles... seria o Capitão da Guarda?”

                   Dean inspirou fundo. Como é que Sam sabia?

                   “Sim, como soube?” perguntou, um pouco ansioso.

                   “Eu os vi conversando durante o baile. Ele parece boa pessoa.”

                   “Ele é, vai me ajudar com as questões de conduta. Vou estudar com ele na hora do almoço, todos os dias.”

                   “Deve ser excelente instrutor, porque nunca vi você comprometer seu horário de comer... por nada!” Riu, satisfeito, porque via no rosto do irmão mais do que este lhe queria contar.

                   “Farei o que é preciso, Sam. Ele tinha este horário, o que posso fazer? Não aceitei sem um protesto, fique sabendo...”

                   Uma batida seca na porta interrompeu a conversa.

                   Era Garth, o cadete que lhe serviria como ordenança, trazendo um pergaminho selado com o sinete real.

                   Dean agradeceu e entrou, abrindo o envelope. Ficou parado ali um momento, surpreso demais para articular qualquer coisa.

                   “O que foi, Dean?”

                   “O rei... convidou-me para jantar com ele amanhã.”

                   Quando Dean entrou no quartel da Guarda no dia seguinte, não se sentia muito bem. Toda a alegria que sentira ao saber que poderia encontrar Castiel todos os dias tinha sido substituída pela apreensão de jantar com o rei.

                   Assim que sentaram à mesa do refeitório para comer, Dean contou ao amante sobre o convite.

                   Castiel franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo não era bom. Dean percebeu a expressão preocupada e perguntou:

                   “O que vou fazer, Cas? Vou passar a maior vergonha à mesa do rei... Não saberei conversar nem me portar direito...”

                   “Essa é a sua preocupação? Dean, ele é um homem do povo, foi escolhido pelo Rei Chuck entre os súditos... Ele não é refinado como pensa.”

                   “Então acha que não devo preocupar-me?”

                   “Pelo contrário, deve preocupar-se e muito. O rei o observava com um olhar definitivamente predatório durante o torneio e o baile. Ele deseja você. Se não se acautelar, vai acabar na cama de Crowley e isso nunca termina bem...”

                   “Castiel, eu não vou dormir com ninguém...” Disse elevando um pouco a voz e ao cair em si, começou a sussurrar: “... que não seja você.”

                   Castiel sorriu discretamente, tocado pela declaração de fidelidade, mas continuou, em tom grave:

                   “Eu sei, nunca duvidei de você. Mas o rei pode usar de artifícios bastante convincentes para conseguir o que quer.”

                   “Posso alegar... um voto de castidade, o que acha?”

                   “Isso só o faria ainda mais ansioso para dobrá-lo... Não. Diga que... está sendo afligido por alguma doença venérea. Isto é o que o fará pensar duas vezes. Ele tem fobia de doenças.”

                   “Farei isso, então. Espero que funcione.”

                   “Acredite em mim. E agora, que tal comermos para podermos nos dedicar aos estudos?”

                   Dean apresentou-se em trajes de gala à porta dos aposentos do rei à hora apropriada.

                   A porta foi aberta por um lacaio ricamente vestido. Crowley tinha fascínio por luxo e boa vida. Castiel lhe contara que fora um garoto muito pobre. A mãe o tinha trocado por três porcos quando criança com o dono de uma companhia itinerante de atores. A mesma mãe que agora retornara, exigindo seus direitos de mãe do monarca.

                   Dean entrou, cauteloso, olhando em volta. Os móveis, cortinas e tapetes eram suntuosos. Não havia sinal do rei, no entanto.

                   Caminhou, inseguro, em direção à parede onde havia vários retratos a óleo dos reis de Lawrence. Reconheceu Chuck III e o próprio Crowley, os dois soberanos que haviam governado durante seu tempo de vida. O retrato do último era o maior de todos, e ele se apresentava quase como um rei de origem divina, a luz que o banhava descendo das nuvens no céu.

                   “Por que admirar a imagem quando o real se encontra no recinto, Capitão Winchester?”

                   Dean se virou, sobressaltado, e fez uma profunda mesura diante de Crowley.

                   O Rei Crowley I estava elegantemente vestido, os brocados e veludos envolvendo sua figura atarracada de forma inteligente, fazendo-o parecer mais alto e mais esbelto. Um sorriso sedutor ornava sua face.

                   “Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite, Dean. Posso chamá-lo assim? Sinto que seremos... bons amigos.”

                   “Nada posso negar a Vossa Majestade. Devo-lhe a honra de poder encontrar-me aqui e de ter um cargo no Corpo de Arqueiros. Agradeço profundamente.” Castiel o instruíra a ser subserviente e lisonjeiro, de modo a não incorrer em sua fúria.

                   A um gesto sutil da mão de Crowley, vinho foi trazido em taças de ouro adornadas com pedras preciosas. Propôs, então, um brinde:

                   “A Dean Winchester: que sua vida seja longa, sua carreira bem-sucedida e que não lhe faltem prazeres.”

                   Dean ergueu a taça, sorriu para o homem à sua frente e bebeu. O vinho era saboroso, mas devia abster-se de beber demais. Tinha que ter o controle da situação.

                   O jantar foi composto por pratos ainda mais elaborados do que os do banquete. O rei parecia disposto a impressioná-lo. A sobremesa, composta por frutas confeitadas vindas dos mais distantes recantos do reino e doces finos, feitos pelas mãos das freiras do mosteiro da cidade eram deliciosos e Dean se permitiu abusar deles.

                   Crowley levantou-se, então, e o convidou para acompanhá-lo, a fim de observarem a lua, que segundo tinha sido informado, estava magnífica naquela noite de primavera.

                   Dean levantou-se e o acompanhou ao cômodo vizinho, uma sala de estar repleta de móveis esculpidos elaboradamente em madeira, no centro do qual um enorme sofá, coberto por uma quantidade incontável de almofadas de seda, parecia uma armadilha pronta para aprisioná-lo.

                   Caminhou até a sacada um passo atrás do soberano. Olhou para o céu, para o satélite que brilhava, em sua conformação perfeita de lua cheia e não pode evitar pensar em Castiel. Era com ele que deveria estar observando aquela beleza.

                   Deixando de lado, finalmente, a sutileza, o rei sucumbiu a seus modos rudes e uma mão tocou Dean numa das nádegas, apertando-a entre os dedos de forma possessiva.

                   Dean não se deixou abalar e como lhe fora sugerido por Castiel, sorriu, demonstrando estar satisfeito com a atenção do rei.

                   Quando Crowley finalmente tomou-o pela mão e o guiou até o sofá, empurrando-o contra a maciez dos tecidos suaves, Dean aceitou os beijos que lhe foram dados no rosto, no pescoço e nos lábios, intimamente enojado pela situação. Mas quando a mão decidida do homem que ocupava o cargo máximo da nação escorregou para dentro de suas calças, Dean levantou-se em um pulo. Aquilo tinha ido longe demais.

                   À luz dos candelabros os olhos de Crowley tinham um brilho avermelhado, como se esperaria dos olhos de um demônio ao ser desprezado.

                   “Não tema, capitão. O que desejo... vai-lhe ser agradável, tenho certeza.” Disse, em um tom onde havia uma ameaça velada sob o mel pegajoso das palavras.

                   “Não é por temor que me afasto, Vossa Majestade. Suas carícias são... Indescritíveis! Como gostaria de poder...” virou o rosto, dramaticamente, para tentar esconder um pouco de sua repulsa.

                   “Mas você pode, Dean. Eu desejo que seja meu. Desejo que possamos conhecer juntos os píncaros do prazer.”

                   “Como... poderei negar tão generosa oferta? Ainda assim, diante de tamanha tentação, devo confessar-lhe uma coisa.”

                   “Não me diga que não gosta de homens. Isso nunca foi empecilho para mim, Winchester!” Disse o rei, perdendo totalmente a compostura. Como este insignificante camponês tinha a audácia de negar-lhe o que queria?

                   “Vossa Majestade tem todos os atributos para atrair-me, se me permite a ousadia. Sei que viveríamos uma experiência memorável, mas... preciso confessar-lhe que... temo por sua... integridade.” Piscou, olhando para longe, como se estivesse encabulado.

                   O rei, lançando-lhe um olhar furioso, cuspiu uma pergunta:

                   “Integridade?”

                   “Sim, integridade física, sua... saúde. A verdade é que... por mais que eu tente disfarçar, desde que frequentei uma casa mal afamada na cidade de Orry, há algumas semanas, tenho tido uma queimação insuportável em meu...”

                   Crowley, instintivamente, levou um lenço aos lábios, empalidecendo.

                   “Entendo.” Disse, assim que conseguiu recompor-se o suficiente do choque. A mão que havia tocado Dean intimamente parecia em chamas e ele não via a hora de poder lavá-la e desinfetá-la com unguentos medicinais. “Ordeno que deixe meus aposentos. Imediatamente. Estou cansado e não suporto mais sua presença tediosa, Capitão.”

                   Baixando a cabeça, humildemente, Dean respondeu em voz baixa:

                   “Perdoe-me, meu senhor. Agradeço imensamente pela honra de cear em sua companhia, ainda que eu não seja digno de limpar-lhe as botas.”

                   “Sim, sim, vá indo... Deixe-me sozinho!”         

                   Dean afastou-se de costas para a porta e assim que passou por ela suspirou. Quando deixou o palácio e se viu livre, entrou em uma taverna. Pediu ao atendente um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Rabiscou algumas palavras no pequeno pedaço de papel e o dobrou. Chamou um garoto que brincava no chão com alguns pedaços de madeira e lhe ofereceu uma moeda para levar aquele bilhete ao quartel da guarda.

                   Depois de alguns minutos, seguiu ao estábulo real e requisitou um cavalo. Montou e partiu em direção aos bosques que ficavam ao norte da cidade.

                   Castiel recebeu o bilhete enquanto caminhava incessantemente pelo aposento. Tinha combinado esperar ali em sua sala na fortaleza por uma comunicação de Dean antes de ir recolher-se no castelo.

                   Abriu-o e leu a concisa mensagem:

                   “Preciso vê-lo. Esta noite.”

                   Vestiu a túnica que se encontrava pendurada no encosto da cadeira e saiu, controlando sua vontade de correr ao encontro de Dean.

                   Dean aproximou-se da casa escura e atou o cavalo a uma cerca nos fundos. Caminhou até a frente da casa e sentou-se nos degraus, aguardando. A lua iluminava o caminho e ele pode ver a silhueta do homem que amava aproximando-se em grande velocidade.

                   Levantou-se e acenou.

                   Castiel desmontou e imediatamente o envolveu em seus braços. Estava aliviado que Dean conseguira escapar das artimanhas do rei e se encontrava ali.

                   “Dean...” sussurrou em seu pescoço. Sentiu, entretanto, o perfume nauseante que o rei costumava usar, importado do longínquo reino da França.

                   Afastou-se, instintivamente.  Dean, percebendo a reação, disse:

                   “Cas, preciso de um banho. Por favor, aquele cretino me tocou... argh!”

                   Castiel o puxou pela mão até a bomba d’água, apontando-lhe um balde.

                   “Espero que um banho frio possa acalmá-lo, Dean.” Gracejou o homem de olhos azuis. “O rei deve tê-lo excitado sobremaneira.”

                   “Preciso me livrar deste perfume, esquecer dos toques asquerosos daquele....” completou, fazendo uma careta.

                   “Venha, traga um balde, vou pegar a tina.”

                   Depois de encherem-na com a água fresca, Castiel começou a despir Dean. Apesar da ansiedade que via nos olhos do parceiro, usou de delicadeza, como se quisesse demonstrar o contraste entre os seus atos e os do rei. Não o tocou, entretanto, pois percebeu que Dean se sentia sujo, enojado por ter sido objeto das carícias de outro homem que não aquele a quem jurara amor eterno.

                   Castiel o fez entrar na tina e o banhou, as mãos gentis deslizando por sua pele, desejando poder apagar aquelas lembranças indesejadas da mente de Dean. Quando se viu satisfeito com a limpeza e que o outro o olhava com intensidade, deixou que ele tomasse sua mão e a levasse ao membro que enrijecia, mesmo sob o efeito da água fria.

                   Levantando-se, Dean deleitou-se no contado de seu corpo nu, úmido, contra o corpo coberto pelo uniforme do outro capitão. Roçava sua excitação contra as calças de tecido macio, enquanto sentia as mãos grandes e quentes do outro deslizarem por sua pele arrepiada.

                   Quando caíram na cama, Dean arrancando as roupas de Castiel com ferocidade, o luar que entrava pela vidraça iluminou os rostos dos dois amantes. Não eram necessárias palavras, os olhares apaixonados suficientes para assegurar-lhes que tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

                   Os toques se tornaram mais suaves depois daquilo. Os dedos que trilhavam a musculatura das costas ou eram sugados por lábios ávidos, tinham apenas o propósito de demonstrar carinho e satisfazer o parceiro. Quando Castiel, finalmente, se viu dentro do corpo de Dean, pensou que não fosse suportar, a necessidade de alívio por demais premente. Dean o tinha profundamente dentro de si e seu rosto emanava um prazer intenso, sensação que não tinha comparação em sua vida pregressa. Levados pelo turbilhão das sensações e aquecidos pelo amor que compartilhavam, descansaram um nos braços do outro, esquecendo por um tempo de todas as intrigas do reino.

                   Um grito na escuridão os fez acordar, sobressaltados:

                   “Cassie! Você ficou louco?”

                   Gabriel estava no quarto, um lampião aceso, observando os homens nus sobre a cama.

                   “Gabe, o quê...” começou Castiel, tentando cobrir os dois com um lençol.

                   “Você e o Capitão Winchester! Você e o novo queridinho do rei! Você enlouqueceu, tenho certeza!”

                   “Gabriel, não é assim, deixe-me explicar...” Disse, levantando e indo atrás do irmão que deixara o quarto. Dean o seguiu.

                   “Não há o que explicar, mano! Você e o bonitão aí estão rolando na cama enquanto o rei saliva pensando no novo Capitão. É suicídio! Não prestou atenção aos meus alertas?”

                   “Gabriel, tente entender... Dean e eu... nós nos amamos.” Disse com sinceridade, compartilhando aquele segredo pela primeira vez. “E Dean conseguiu se safar. O rei não tem mais interesse depois do que aconteceu hoje.”

                   “Isso não melhora em nada a situação, Cassie. Vocês vão ser descobertos e a ira do rei recairá sobre vocês. Tudo será arruinado... Tudo!”

                   Nada podia acalmar o irmão mais velho do Capitão da Guarda.

                   Dean, que estivera em silêncio até então, falou, aproximando-se de Gabriel.

                   “Só você conhece o nosso segredo. Se o guardar, estaremos seguros. Castiel me disse que o rei é volúvel e logo terá um novo interesse, esquecerá de mim.”

                   “O rei não é estúpido, Sr. Winchester!” Disse, virando o rosto, tentando não olhar a nudez do amante do irmão. “Se ele perceber que foi enganado, de nada valerá minha discrição.”

                   Ficaram os três calados por um tempo, pensando no que poderiam fazer. Gabriel tentou convencê-los a terminarem seu relacionamento, mas aquilo estava fora de questão. Decidiram que precisavam manter-se afastados o mais que pudessem, encontrando-se somente em público, para não causar desconfiança.

                   Era o que podiam fazer, até que o rei demonstrasse outros interesses. Muitos meses poderiam se passar até que pudessem fazer conhecido seu envolvimento e se casar, como desejavam. Gabriel se mostrava incrédulo, mas percebeu que os dois não acatariam seus conselhos, então relutantemente concordou.

                   Partiu, deixando os amantes com o compromisso que os ajudaria. Mesmo sabendo que todos seriam destruídos se o rei descobrisse, ele era, apesar de tudo, um romântico em seu íntimo e amava muito o irmão para vê-lo infeliz.


	7. Magia

                   Estavam jantando na casa Gilda, os dois irmãos Winchester e sua noiva, a restauradora de livros. A dona da casa, a atenciosa senhora que cozinhara a refeição, já se desculpara e se recolhera, deixando os jovens entretidos com sua conversa.

                   Dean sempre tinha sido mau-humorado, mas nas últimas semanas se mostrava realmente intratável, o fato de ter que se manter afastado de Castiel pesando sobre ele.

                   O irmão se surpreendia com este comportamento, afinal parecia ter tudo que precisava para ser feliz: uma posição de prestígio, fizera amigos, tinha ajudado o irmão a conseguir o que queria, agora que ele trabalhava na Biblioteca Central de Lawrence. Por que se mostrava tão irascível, pronto a explodir frente à menor das contrariedades?

                   Quando Dean elevou a voz outra vez diante de uma questão banal, Sam não mais pode se conter:

                   “Cara, que bicho mordeu você? Não dá nem para conversarmos sem que você exploda por qualquer coisinha!”

                   “Não foi nada, Sammy, nada... Desculpe, estou cansado.”

                   “Eu conheço você, Dean. Isso não é cansaço... O que o está incomodando?”

                   Dean lançou-lhe um olhar duro, mas desviou o rosto quando as jovens começaram a rir baixinho.

                   “Qual é a graça?”

                   “Sam não entende, Dean. Mas só pode ser um o motivo: você está sofrendo por amor... É claro como o dia!” Disse Gilda, o tom de voz conciliador em contraste com a agressividade no tom do arqueiro.

                   Dean ficou atônito e mesmo que conseguisse refutar aquela afirmação, seu rosto já traíra seu segredo.

                   “Dean! É isso mesmo?” perguntou, ansioso, Sam.

                   Dean escondeu o rosto nas mãos e balançou a cabeça, antes de responder:

                   “Não sei como descobriu, Gilda, mas é para ser segredo, então... bico fechado!”

                   Charlie, excitada com a revelação, não pode evitar:

                   “Quem é, Dean? Por quem é que está sofrendo?”

                   A cara amarrada do amigo lhe dizia para parar por ali, mas a jovem de cabelos longos e rubros sorriu para a noiva:

                   “É ele mesmo, Gilda. Você tinha razão.”

                   “Como é que vocês podem saber de alguma coisa? Temos sido discretos...”

                   “Dean, você não acredita muito nestas coisas, mas Gilda tem um poder superior. Ela sonhou com você e o Capitão Novak, sob as estrelas, se banhando na Fonte das Fadas.”

                   Dean engasgou, cuspindo o vinho que acabara de ingerir.

                   Sam bateu na mesa, surpreso:

                   “Como? O Capitão Novak?”

                   “Cale a boca, Sam. Como é... essa história de sonho?”

                   “Muitas vezes tenho sonhos premonitórios. Quando lembro com tanta clareza como lembro deste, é porque vai se tornar realidade.” Respondeu suavemente Gilda.

                   Dean ficou em silêncio, pensando. Castiel precisava saber que seu segredo tinha sido descoberto.

                   Sam, curioso, perguntou à estudiosa de magia:

                   “Que história é essa de Fonte das Fadas?”

                   Charlie adiantou-se e explicou pacientemente, dirigindo-se mais a Dean do que a Sam:

                   “Os amantes que se banham na Fonte das Fadas, depois de consumarem seu amor sob a luz das estrelas na noite do solstício de verão se tornam inseparáveis. Nada, nem mesmo a morte pode fazer com que se afastem um do outro. Se um morrer, o amante o acompanha na vida que a sucede. São como duas almas em uma só, para toda a eternidade.”

                   Dean arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração disparar. Era exatamente o que desejavam. E assim, nem mesmo Crowley os poderia separar.

                   Sam olhava para Dean, adivinhando o que passava em seus pensamentos.

                   “Se você propuser isto a ele, Dean, acredita que aceitará a ideia?”

                   Dean nem se preocupou em negar que era naquilo mesmo em que pensava:

                   “Castiel acredita em magia e tenho certeza que o faria, sem pestanejar.”

                   Gilda levantou e começou a juntar alguns objetos nas gavetas de um armário próximo. Colocou um livro sobre a mesa e abriu-o na página onde um texto escrito em antigas runas explicava o feitiço do amor eterno.

                   Ela leu, a voz solene:

                   “Aqueles cujos corações e corpos se unirem sob o testemunho dos astros na noite do dia mais longo do ano e arrefecerem os efeitos da paixão no frescor da fonte cristalina que se encontra no limite do Reino Diáfano das Fadas, terão seus destinos atados para todo o sempre. Nem mesmo o ceifeiro terá poder de se colocar entre eles, pois para onde um caminhar, o outro o seguirá.”

                   Fechou o pesado volume e tomou outro, de maiores dimensões, que continha inúmeros mapas. Escolheu um deles e seus dedos alvos correram sobre as linhas até apontarem um local, a leste da capital. Nada havia marcado no mapa, à exceção de uma pequena libélula e uma coroa.

                   “Esse é o limite diáfano do Reino das Fadas com o nosso. É um dos muitos pontos de encontro de universos distintos, cujos portais se abrem apenas em algumas ocasiões, permitindo que os habitantes deles se encontrem. O solstício de verão é um destes dias especiais em que os mundos paralelos se conectam. As fadas abençoarão com o amor eterno quem quer que esteja na fonte na qual vêm admirar o reflexo de nossas estrelas. No passado, quando o conhecimento destas verdades mágicas era muito difundido, as fadas se viam atarefadas nesta noite. Hoje, entretanto, que o conhecimento foi esquecido, muitos anos se passam antes que possam encontrar algum casal em suas águas.”

                   “Se pouca gente sabe disso, como é que você tem conhecimento?” perguntou Dean.

                   “Depois de ter sonhado três noites seguidas com vocês, comecei a sentir que aquilo era algo muito importante. Sem especificar de quem se tratava, consultei o monge que ocupa o cargo de Bibliotecário Chefe, o padre Singer. Ele tem um conhecimento amplo sobre os reinos paralelos e me indicou os livros que lhes mostrei. Até que viesse até aqui hoje, não sabia como poderia lhe contar isso, Dean. Mas o destino parece ter interferido. Agora só lhe resta, se desejar unir-se ao Capitão Novak para sempre, executar o ritual.”

                   Dean piscou lentamente, imaginando os dois nas águas da fonte, rodeado por fadas. Ele queria ardentemente acreditar naquilo.

                   Levantando-se, tomou a mão de Gilda e beijou-lhe a palma. Um sorriso esperançoso lhe surgiu na face e ele deixou a casa aconchegante, dirigindo-se, confiante, ao encontro daquele que amava.

                   A passos decididos, os dois homens caminharam de mãos dadas em direção a uma fonte natural que se localizava a meio caminho do limite do Reino de Lawrence com o reino vizinho de Amand. O que a maioria das pessoas ignorava, no entanto, que reinos em dimensões diferentes faziam fronteira ali. Um reino cujas portas se abririam unicamente naquela noite, a mais curta delas, a companheira do mais longo dos dias do ano.

                   Dean trazia uma cesta com alguns presentes que as amigas Charlie e Gilda lhes haviam dado: um cobertor macio, de retalhos, para deitarem-se sob as estrelas. Vinho doce, para que deleitassem o paladar. E um jarro de óleo perfumado, para ungirem seus corpos antes do encontro mais íntimo. Dean tinha sorrido ao ver o carinho com que eram tratados e abraçara as jovens afetuosamente, antes de partir ao encontro do companheiro.

                   Castiel havia escutado à história contada por Dean com completa fé, posto que a magia sempre o fascinara. Aceitara a proposta para o encontro na fonte como se aceitasse uma proposta de casamento, pois em última instância era o que representava – um vínculo eterno entre eles.

                   O sol se pusera havia algum tempo e as estrelas começavam a surgir no céu que parecia de veludo negro. Frente a frente, diante das águas plácidas que eram como o mais perfeito dos espelhos, estenderam o cobertor feito à mão e se deitaram. Saborearam o vinho, inebriados mais com a doçura dos lábios um do outro do que da bebida. Por fim, desnudaram-se e com mãos oleosas, impregnadas pelo perfume do alecrim e da lavanda, tocaram-se mutuamente, reverentemente, antes da união mais íntima.

                   Os suspiros e gemidos atraíram centenas de libélulas, que ao aproximarem-se dos amantes começaram a fulgurar levemente, iluminando os corpos entrelaçados.

                   Quando alcançaram o prazer máximo, um pelas carícias do outro, deixaram-se descansar por um momento, antes de levantarem-se e deslizarem para dentro das águas cristalinas, perturbando a imagem perfeita do céu noturno que nelas se mostrava.

                   As libélulas se aproximaram ainda mais e a luz que emanava delas se intensificou. Um pó quase impalpável caiu sobre os amantes abraçados, salpicando-lhes os cabelos com pontos brilhantes.

                   Os olhos verdes e azuis se encontraram e uma paz ainda maior do que haviam experimentado momentos antes desceu sobre eles.

                   Sabiam que a benção das fadas caíra sobre eles, unindo seus destinos inextricavelmente.


	8. A proposta

                   Havia dias em que a máxima “É bom ser o Rei” parecia não se aplicar na prática. Crowley estava sentado no trono, na sala de audiências, entediado até não poder mais.

                   Seus olhos vagavam, desinteressados pelos rostos das pessoas que compunham a longa fila de requisitantes. Quando pensara em ser rei, essa situação de periodicidade semanal não lhe importara.

                   Sendo um ministro sob o Rei Chuck III, levara a ele anos para aproximar-se e fazer-se indispensável ao monarca anterior. Pouco a pouco conquistara uma posição de confiança junto ao bondoso rei, amado pelos súditos por seu coração generoso e disposição tranquila.

                   Quando se fez necessário, entretanto, que escolhesse seu sucessor, como previa a lei de Lawrence, a escolha recaiu sobre o homem que não compartilhava de nenhuma das duas qualidades. Crowley era mesquinho e centrado em si mesmo, dado a acessos de fúria e mau humor. Dizia-se, à boca pequena, que isso era resultado de falta de amor na infância, pois era fato conhecido que sua mãe o vendera quando menino. Outra qualidade ou defeito, como se quisesse encarar, tinha nascido daí: anos fazendo parte de uma companhia itinerante de atores tinham feito dele um homem acostumado à representação de papéis. Diante do povo, de acordo com as circunstâncias, podia representar o rei magnânimo, corajoso, o soberano digno de admiração, um refinado ser humano capaz de emocionar-se com o rosto de um bebê ou a visão de um belo por de sol. Ele sabia encantar quando necessário, mas era implacável quando se sentia traído ou enganado.

                   No momento, porém, estava entediado. E isto lhe dava vontade de esbofetear alguém. _Talvez mais tarde_ , pensou, os olhos brilhando diante da possibilidade.

                   Outro homem idoso se aproximou do trono e o rei bocejou. Provavelmente mais solicitação de perdão de dívida. Ele calculou, mentalmente, quantos débitos já havia perdoado naquele dia, não querendo perder a fama de compreensivo, mas também não desejando abrir mão do dinheiro que era devido à Coroa. Era um exercício de equilíbrio ao qual somente se submetia por necessidade. Por ele, arrancaria cada trocado de quem lhe devesse qualquer coisa, independente do que resultasse daquilo. Seus conselheiros, no entanto, o haviam persuadido a pensar um pouco em sua popularidade.

                   Para sua surpresa, aquele indivíduo não solicitava perdão de dívida ou concessão de terras: tinha vindo oferecer-lhe uma esposa!

                   Os assessores se apressaram em fazê-lo calar-se, porque aquele assunto, embora de grande preocupação entre a corte, não era para ser tratado assim, levianamente, em uma audiência pública. As negociações que envolviam as uniões reais eram particulares e demandavam longas discussões a respeitos de vantagens e desvantagens. Mas Crowley, cansado das mesmas solicitações, ergueu a voz e fez com que o homem de barba branca desse um passo à frente e falasse mais alto.

                   “Alastair é meu nome, Majestade. Apresento-me como emissário da magnânima Rainha Abaddon, de Hades. Em seu nome, venho propor uma união matrimonial de inenarráveis vantagens para nossos dois reinos.”

                   “Seja bem-vindo a Lawrence, Sir Alastair. Apesar de não ser comum este assunto ser tratado em audiências públicas como esta, gostaria de ouvir a sua proposta em nome da rainha que representa. Por favor, acompanhe o Ministro Kripke à minha sala de audiências particulares. Em poucos minutos o encontrarei lá e poderemos discutir mais à vontade.”

                   Com um gesto decidido, acenou aos subalternos que dispensassem as outras pessoas que aguardavam para falar com ele, mesmo que ainda houvesse muitas delas.

                   Levantou-se do trono e bebeu um gole de seu vinho favorito, antes de ir ao encontro de Alastair. Não que ele pensasse em casar-se, muito menos com uma mulher, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar sentado ali por mais duas horas ouvindo as lamúrias do povo que governava.

                   Alastair tinha trazido presentes magníficos e aquilo, por si só, havia colocado o rei em uma disposição mais benevolente. Trinta arcas cheias de joias e moedas de ouro, além de vinte tonéis do mais fino vinho, apenas para que ouvisse a proposta de Hades.

                   O emissário discorreu longamente sobre as inúmeras vantagens monetárias e estratégicas da união para os dois reinos, enquanto os ministros, que não haviam estado presentes à audiência pública acorriam desordenadamente à sala particular do rei para ouvir a proposição.

                   Por fim, como que para vender definitivamente o acordo, Alastair fez com que um de seus acompanhantes trouxesse à frente o último presente: um quadro imenso, coberto por veludo negro.

                    Alastair, com um movimento dramático descobriu a tela, revelando um retrato da rainha que representava. Um murmúrio de admiração tomou conta do recinto. Ela era belíssima! A pele alva da Rainha Abaddon contrastava com seus esplêndidos cabelos vermelhos, apresentados no quadro em um elaborado penteado, onde se assentava uma tiara de pérolas. Seus lábios eram rubros e sedutores, abertos em um sorriso arrebatador. O colo, pálido, estava adornado com um colar de ouro e esmeraldas, a maior delas descansando, em seu engaste de diamantes, entre os seios perfeitos. Um vestido verde ressaltava ainda mais a beleza quase irreal da mulher que ocupava o trono de Hades.  Seus olhos, escuros, no entanto, pareciam desprovidos de vida, como se o pintor não houvesse conseguido captar a essência da pessoa que retratara.

                   Crowley, entretanto, estava mais impressionado pela opulência que via na representação. E ficara, inclusive, um pouco afetado por sua beleza, ainda que as mulheres, de modo geral, não o atraíssem. Lembrou, irritado, da última vez em que se deixara impressionar pela beleza: o insignificante Dean Winchester, que havia sido uma decepção completa.

                   Para desespero de seus ministros, a quem não consultara em momento algum da reunião, dirigiu-se ao emissário e fez um convite para que a rainha viesse à Lawrence em visita oficial. Aquilo, mesmo que aparentemente fosse um convite informal, tinha, aos olhos da realeza o peso de um noivado. Em concordar num encontro pessoal, estava, de certa forma, comprometendo-se com a governante do outro país.

                   As notícias de que o rei iria se casar em breve correram rapidamente. Não se falava em outra coisa na capital.

                   Dean, ao saber da nova, alegrou-se, pensando ser aquele o momento que Castiel e ele aguardavam havia meses. Talvez fosse a hora de, finalmente, poderem fazer seu romance conhecido e casarem-se, como desejavam.

                   Embalado pela ideia, deixou o quartel dos arqueiros e se dirigiu à sede da Guarda Real. Já havia algum tempo que não tinha mais necessidade de instrução por parte de Castiel, posto que aprendera rápido e se consolidara como um Capitão de direito e de fato. Os almoços, apesar disso, haviam continuado, sob o pretexto de que tinham tido um efeito positivo na integração dos dois ramos militares. Ocorriam, infelizmente, apenas duas vezes por semana naquele momento, porque ainda se fazia necessário esconderem seu relacionamento. Era de suprema importância não incorrerem na suspeita real.

                   Agora, contudo, Dean se sentia livre, como se o pesado olhar do rei tivesse se voltado para outra direção. Correu em direção à sala particular do Capitão, onde ele estava àquela hora, trabalhando. Abriu a porta sem bater e se arremessou sobre o homem de cabelos escuros, sentado à mesa, documentos espalhados à sua frente.

                   “Dean!” foi a única palavra que escapou, surpresa, dos lábios de Castiel antes que fossem tomados apaixonadamente pela boca do amante.

                   A cadeira virou e os dois se viram no chão do gabinete, ainda envolvidos em um tórrido abraço. Quando o beijo chegou ao fim, um sorridente, porém preocupado Castiel perguntou:

                   “Aprecio sua visita, Dean, mas não acha que deveríamos manter nossa postura discreta?”

                   “Vejo que ainda não soube da novidade: Crowley vai se casar. Com uma rainha estrangeira.”

                   “Heim?”

                   “Sim, o rei finalmente demonstrou outro interesse. Segundo se propala, ao ver o retrato da noiva apaixonou-se imediatamente, já que ela é, dizem, muito bonita.”

                   “Deve ser muito rica, isso sim.” Disse Castiel, a mão acariciando a nuca de Dean antes de puxá-lo para outro beijo.

                   “Isso não nos interessa, Cas.” Continuou Dean depois de separarem-se meio sem fôlego. “O que importa é que, depois de tantos meses, podemos revelar nosso envolvimento publicamente.”

                   “Acha que isto seja prudente? Não deveríamos esperar ainda algum tempo, apenas por precaução?”

                   “Capitão Novak, se eu tiver que passar mais uma noite longe de você, acho que vou enlouquecer. Desde nosso encontro no solstício de verão, há quase três semanas, não ficamos juntos nenhuma vez.”

                   “Tenho dolorosa consciência disso, Dean.” Disse, lambendo os lábios. “Que tal... passarmos a noite inteira em minha casa? Tenho folga amanhã e você pode dispensar a si mesmo de suas atribuições também, em comemoração ao noivado real.”

                   “A noite toda? Isso significa que poderei acordar em seus braços e reiniciar nossas atividades particulares pela manhã?” Disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço, abaixo da orelha.

                   “Não vejo hora de que nossa vida possa ser assim para sempre, Dean.” Respondeu Castiel, arrepiando-se pelo toque amoroso.

                   “Combinado. Mas faço questão de encontrá-lo aqui. Iremos jantar na Taverna Roadhouse e depois seguiremos ao nosso refúgio, lado a lado. As pessoas tem que começar a nos ver juntos em público.” Disse, por fim levantando-se do chão e oferecendo a mão a Castiel.

                   “Espero você aqui, então. Às sete.”

                   À hora combinada, Dean se apresentou ao portão do quartel da Guarda Real, um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Alegres, os dois homens montaram em seus cavalos e seguiram à taverna, onde se sentaram juntos à mesa. O fato de dois capitães compartilharem uma refeição não tinha nada de particularmente notável, até que Dean havia se curvado e beijado Castiel, à vista de todos.

                   Um burburinho correu entre os que se encontravam ali, e alguns sorrisos foram lançados em sua direção. O povo de Lawrence era conhecido por sua inclinação romântica.

                   Um dos espectadores, no entanto, não ficou nada impressionado. Ele já vinha tendo certas desconfianças, até o momento sem comprovação.

                   O Comandante Bartholomew, subordinado de Castiel, tinha nutrido um interesse passional por seu capitão, antes da ascensão do Capitão Winchester. Ao revelar sua atração, havia sido desprezado. Agora, via outro homem tomar o lugar que deveria ser seu.

                   Ele sabia também, sempre a par das intrigas da corte, que o rei não gostaria daquilo, tido, ele mesmo, interesse pessoal no Capitão Winchester.

                   Terminou de beber a cerveja que tinha à sua frente e aguardou, nunca tirando os olhos dos homens que incitavam sua fúria.

                   Quando saíram e montaram seus cavalos novamente, seguiu-os discretamente a seu local de encontro.

                   Virou as costas e retornou à taberna. Precisava pensar. Tinha planos a formular.

                   A noite tinha sido memorável. A paixão, agora liberta do medo, tinha-os levado a novos patamares de intimidade e prazer.

                   Abraçados, jaziam na cama da casa que pertencia a Castiel. A luz da manhã se insinuava aos poucos pelas janelas, revelando os belos corpos nus sobre os lençóis.

                   Um estrondo os despertou, seguido pelo toque gelado do aço em suas gargantas.


	9. Traição

                  Um destacamento da Guarda invadira a propriedade particular do Capitão e dera ordem de prisão aos dois militares, por conspiração e alta traição.

                   Dean se viu arrancado dos braços do amado e algemado, enquanto Castiel tentava contradizer a ordem. Ele foi calado por um bofetão desferido pelo homem que liderava a ação, o Comandante Bartholomew. Logo, grilhões lhe tolhiam os movimentos, e nus, como estavam, foram ambos empurrados para fora da casa.

                   Amordaçaram-nos e jogaram-nos sobre o lombo de dois cavalos, cobrindo-os, então com lençóis.

                   Foram levados às masmorras do palácio e colocados em celas separadas, longe um do outro, sem terem tido a possibilidade de se falar.

                   Por três dias, em que os amigos e subordinados do lado de fora se preocuparam e procuraram incansavelmente por eles, foram mantidos incomunicáveis e privados de alimentos.

                   As noites anunciavam o outono que se aproximava e os dois capitães presos tiritavam de frio, sozinhos, desnudos, nas celas de pedra, ansiando pela liberdade e pelo conforto do toque amoroso que encontravam um no outro.

                   Na manhã do quarto dia, a cada um foi dada uma túnica de tecido branco, sem nenhum tipo de adorno para que vestissem e uma rala sopa, à guisa de desjejum.

                   Foram escoltados, separadamente, até uma sala no topo da torre mais alta. Ali, pela primeira vez em dias podiam se ver, mesmo que tivessem sido algemados a paredes opostas.

                   Guardas impediam que conversassem, mas seus olhares diziam tudo. Falavam do amor que sentiam e da esperança que tinham em sair dali e ficarem juntos novamente.

                   Depois de algumas horas, a porta da sala se abriu e o rei entrou, sozinho. Ordenou que os guardas saíssem, postando-se do lado de fora.

                   “Capitão Novak, Capitão Winchester... Dois homens que considerei honrados e que tinham nas mãos posições importantes em meu reino.” Disse, a voz suave. “Como se sentem agora que são traidores?”

                   “Não cometemos traição alguma!” Gritou Dean, sendo silenciado imediatamente pela mão fechada do soberano que o atingiu no rosto. O sangue começou a verter de uma de suas narinas.

                   “Cale-se quando estou falando! Traição é o crime que cometeram e pelo qual serão julgados culpados e executados.”

                   “Vossa Majestade, perdoe-me... deve ter havido algum engano...” Castiel começou a dizer, tentando outra estratégia, mas Crowley apenas riu.

                   “Patético soldadinho! Dean preferiu _você_ ao invés de mim? Você sofrerá muito antes de morrer, Novak”, disse, o tom carregado de desprezo.

                   Dean se debatia, como se por força de vontade apenas pudesse romper as peças de ferro fundido que o prendia à parede de pedra.

                   O rei, olhou de um para o outro, antes de abrir a porta e sair.

                   Crowley adoraria ter tempo para torturar Novak e se aproveitar de Winchester, agora que iam ser declarados traidores, mas a Rainha-Mãe lhe solicitara, de forma muito insistente, uma audiência.

                   Entrando em seu gabinete pessoal, encontrou-a já sentada à poltrona que era sua. Aquilo fazia com que tivesse que ficar de pé ou sentar-se à frente da mesa, em posição inferior.

                   Ele odiava aquela mulher que era sua mãe com todas as suas forças! Mas ela tinha habilidades que não podia desprezar e a sede de poder que ele possuía, certamente, era herdada dela. Permaneceu de pé, então, para que, sentada, tivesse que elevar os olhos para ele ao falar.

                   “Fergus, chegou a meus ouvidos uma notícia terrível... Espero que o mensageiro que me trouxe a mensagem esteja equivocado!”

                   “Mãe, por favor, chame-me Crowley... Majestade seria ainda melhor, mas tudo menos Fergus.” Resmungou, contrariado. “E se a notícia que ouviu diz respeito a meu noivado com Abaddon... É verdadeira. Veio congratular-me, tenho certeza.”

                   “Você só pode estar brincando... Casar-se com aquela... aquela vadia! Abaddon é uma mulher cuja sede de poder e riqueza só pode ser comparada à minha! Não há lugar para nós duas nesta corte!” Elevou a voz a diminuta mulher.

                   “Elaborei meus planos, mãe, e não tenho intenção de mudá-los. Se, entretanto, me oferecer algo de interesse, posso pensar em algo para amenizar o desconforto que sentirá quando ela vier viver aqui...”

                   “Você está brincando com fogo, meu _querido filho_... Colocando-se entre duas mulheres decididas e fortes de cabelos flamejantes... Mas vou lhe dar uma chance. Diga o que deseja e eu verei o que posso fazer.”

                   A mente do monarca ainda estava tomada pela imagem de Winchester na torre, na sensação quase orgásmica que sentira ao esbofeteá-lo. Ainda que pudesse pedir-lhe o que quisesse, só pensava em ter Dean sob seu domínio, à vista de Novak.

                   “Você poderia começar... ajudando-me em uma questão simples. Mas não será tudo o que lhe pedirei, já que a situação tem dois aspectos distintos.”

                   “Essa ajuda, envolveria magia, por acaso?”

                   “Claro, _mamãe_ , que outra maneira teria de me ajudar senão por seu domínio das artes negras da magia?”

                   Era noite e os dois tinham permanecido ali por todo o dia. As mãos e pernas formigavam pela posição em que haviam ficado tanto tempo. Sentiam fome e sede e apenas a visão um do outro, ainda que silenciosa, podia amenizar um pouco o sofrimento.

                   Sem, aviso, a porta foi aberta e para a sala lúgubre alguns lampiões foram trazidos, espalhados junto às paredes. Castiel podia ver agora que o rosto de Dean começava a ficar arroxeado, onde o rei o havia atingido com um soco. O ódio lhe trazia um sabor amargo à boca e desejou poder destruí-lo.

                   Momentos depois, algumas cadeiras acolchoadas em brocado foram trazidas por servos, e distribuídas no centro do cômodo, em um contraste gritante com a rusticidade do piso e das paredes.

                   Mais alguns minutos de espera pelo que poderia acontecer depois e o rei entrou, acompanhado por sua temível mãe. Os guardas foram dispensados, deixando apenas os quatro ali.

                   Rowena aproximou-se inicialmente de Dean e o tocando com os dedos gelados observou o rosto marcado. Seus olhos se dirigiram então, com desprezo, para a figura do filho, acomodado em uma das cadeiras. Caminhou em direção oposta e encarou Castiel, em cujo rosto percebeu a ira que sentia. Sorriu, malignamente, pois era deste tipo de emoção que sua alma distorcida se alimentava.

                   “Fergus, estou pronta. O que deseja que eu faça primeiro?”

                   “Mãe, por favor...” ia reclamar de novo do nome, mas decidiu deixar assim por ora. “Bem, primeiramente, Dean deve estar sedento. Que tal dar a ele um gole do que há nesta garrafa que tem em seu bolso?”

                   “Você diz... neste frasco onde coloquei minha última poção do amor? A poção que faz com que aquele que a ingira arda eternamente por outra pessoa? Que faça com que seu coração e seu corpo pertençam somente a uma pessoa e que se ela o desprezar, venha a sofrer horrores comparáveis ao fogo do Inferno?”

                   “Acho que Dean precisa de uma dose desta poção. Ele parece desesperado para apaixonar-se por mim!”

                   Rowena destampou o frasco de cristal e caminhou para junto de Dean. Crowley estava a seu lado, porque seria para ele que o arqueiro teria que olhar primeiro, a fim de se apaixonar sob efeito da poção. A expressão de Dean era comparável a de Castiel agora, tomada pelo ódio e pela fúria. Fechou a mandíbula fortemente, decidido a não ingerir aquela substância que havia na garrafa.

                   Crowley, então, segurou seu rosto e apertou seu nariz, tentando fazer com que abrisse a boca para poder respirar. Ele aguentou o quanto pode, mas depois de alguns minutos, seus lábios se entreabriram para inspirar, e foi então que a poção lhe foi administrada. Para que não cuspisse, a mão firme de Crowley segurou sua mandíbula enquanto Rowena voltava a lhe apertar o nariz. Dean, por um reflexo natural, acabou engolindo, mas ao sentir o líquido ardente descer por seu esôfago, fechou firmemente os olhos, para não poder olhar para o rei, que se tornaria, então, o alvo de sua paixão.

                   As mãos do rei, então, abriram suas pálpebras, se colocando diretamente à frente de Dean, tomando-lhe completamente o campo de visão. Não havia jeito de escapar. Dean estava fadado a apaixonar-se perdidamente por Crowley. Em questão de segundos deveriam ver seus efeitos manifestados.

                   Durante todo o tempo, Castiel tinha se debatido contra as amarras e agora seus pulsos e tornozelos sangravam, pelo atrito com o metal grosseiro. De sua boca saiu um urro de dor ao ver Dean ser forçado a ingerir o líquido.

                   Crowley se virou para Novak, o rosto contorcido num sorriso triunfal. Ele teria Dean. Dean se submeteria à sua luxúria, ali mesmo, naquele chão duro e frio de pedra. E Novak seria obrigado a assistir enquanto Crowley o possuía. Depois, morreria de forma horrível.

                   Todos olhavam para Dean, agora, que balançava a cabeça como se estivesse tonto.

                   Quando seus olhos se abriram, por um momento, ele pareceu confuso. Olhou para as pessoas que o cercavam, para a sala onde se encontrava, como se acabasse de ter sido transportado para lá. Subitamente, seus olhos se focaram, e ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo começou a reverberar com uma luz suave, sua boca se abriu e ele bradou:

                   “CAS!”


	10. Maldição

                   O rei não podia acreditar. Sem poder esconder sua frustração havia se dirigido até onde o Capitão Novak estava preso e lhe dado um soco violento no estômago.

                   A poção não tinha surtido efeito. Voltou-se à mãe, exigindo uma explicação para o fracasso.

                   Rowena olhava para os dois homens que se encontravam cativos, perplexa diante do brilho suave que agora emanava dos dois corpos. Seus cabelos pareciam cobertos por pó de diamante, pois na luz difusa dos lampiões, faiscavam.

                   “Não entendo, Fergus, minha poção nunca falhou antes. Mas desconfio da ação de outro tipo de magia aqui... Olhe como eles brilham...”

                   Crowley finalmente pareceu ver o que era evidente para a mãe. A pele dos dois emitia um fulgor azulado, sobrenatural.

                   Deu um passo para trás, temeroso, mas a mão de Rowena o segurou ali.

                   “Suspeito que haja algum tipo de feitiço de fadas nesta história... Preciso pesquisar em meus livros, antes de tomar alguma outra atitude.”

                   “Mas, mãe...” começou a choramingar o rei, quando a ruiva o cortou:

                   “Chega, Fergus! Deixemos estes dois aqui e voltemos mais tarde, quando soubermos com o que estamos lidando.”

                   Os guardas, agora, ficaram do lado de fora, ninguém devendo ver os dois traidores como se encontravam agora.

                   Apesar de ainda restringidos pelos grilhões, sofrendo de fome e sede, além das agressões que haviam sofrido, ao menos podiam conversar.

                   Assim que Crowley e Rowena partiram, Castiel tinha chamado por Dean, com uma voz rouca onde ainda se podia sentir o efeito do golpe que recebera.

                   “Cas... você está bem?” Perguntou Dean, preocupado.

                   Um sorriso tênue surgiu nos lábios de Castiel antes de responder:

                   “Estou aqui com você, Dean, e vejo que sua pele brilha devido ao feitiço das fadas. Lembro-me do momento em que elas despejaram sobre nós sua benção. Foi isso que nos salvou até aqui.”

                   “Mas eles voltarão. E terão novos planos. O que faremos?”

                   “Não temos como escapar, Dean. Estamos à mercê dos dois. Mas acredito que nada que nos fizerem poderá separar-nos. A magia das fadas nos manterá juntos até o fim... e mesmo além.”

                   “Acredita que nos matarão, então?”

                   “Temo que sim. Mas nosso amor continuará... só isso é que me dá forças agora.”

                   “Cas, eu amo você.”

                   “Eu também amo você, Dean. Para sempre.”

                   Rowena tinha arrancado quase todos os livros da estante em seu quarto, espalhando-os pelo chão. Crowley estava sentado em um canto, fervendo em sua própria frustração.

                   Ela folheava agora um volume antigo, escrito em runas, exatamente igual ao que Gilda havia mostrado a Dean algum tempo antes. Ela lia furiosamente, as mãos virando as páginas com força, até que encontrou o que procurava:

                   _“’Aqueles cujos corações e corpos se unirem sob o testemunho dos astros na noite do dia mais longo do ano e arrefecerem os efeitos da paixão no frescor da fonte cristalina que se encontra no limite do reino diáfano das Fadas, terão seus destinos atados para todo o sempre. Nem o ceifeiro terá poder de se colocar entre eles, pois para onde um caminhar, o outro o seguirá.’_ Eles estão sob o efeito deste feitiço, Fergus!”

                   “Quebre-o, mãe! Acabe com ele para que eu possa ter minha vingança!”

                   “Silêncio! Você não me ouviu dizer que é um feitiço de fadas? Só elas podem desfazê-lo, mas para tanto precisamos esperar o próximo solstício de verão... Se quiser mantê-los em cativeiro até lá, poderá ser feito.”

                   “Não posso, ao menos, matar Novak? Aquele filho da...”

                   “Fergus, você é um estúpido! Não ouviu o que li? Se um morrer, o outro morre! Seu amor continuará na vida além da morte. Eles vencerão no final, compreende?”

                   “Posso torturá-los, então? Diga que sim... Por favor...”

                   “Às vezes você testa a minha paciência, meu filho... Estou aqui pensando em uma forma de torturá-los indefinidamente... O que pode ser o pior para duas pessoas que se amam?”

                   Crowley nunca amara ninguém, então teve que refletir por um momento. Como não conseguiu chegar a nenhuma resposta que não envolvesse tortura e morte, deu de ombros, esperando pela sugestão materna.

                   “Eles se amam. Necessitam da companhia um do outro, precisam se tocar, precisam...”

                   “Já entendi, mãe!” Interrompeu Crowley, impaciente. “Onde quer chegar com isso?”

                   “E se houver um jeito de... contornar... o feitiço das fadas, mantendo-os afastados para sempre e mesmo na morte... separando-os?”

                   Crowley tinha que admitir que, apesar disso não saciar seu desejo de possuir Dean, o fato de que Castiel nunca mais o faria também tinha certo apelo.

                   “O que tem em mente, _mamãe_?” perguntou, um sorriso diabólico tomando seu rosto.

                   A alvorada se anunciava e os dois amantes presos na torre haviam adormecido, apesar de onde se encontravam. O fato de estarem juntos era seu único alívio.

                   A porta se abriu subitamente e Rowena entrou. Uma mulher muito velha e encarquilhada a acompanhava, trazendo um baú de madeira coberto por símbolos estranhos. Ela colocou-o sobre uma das cadeiras que haviam sido deixadas ali no dia anterior e saiu, lançando um olhar estarrecedor para os dois cativos.

                   Poucos minutos depois um amarfanhado Crowley se juntou à mãe. Ele parecia cansado, como se tivesse passado a noite em claro.

                   “Bom dia, meninos” disse ela, em tom alegre. “Espero que estejam prontos para deixarem ir o amor que sentem um pelo outro? Sim, porque se aferrarem-se a ele, o sofrimento será imenso...” diante do silêncio dos dois homens, ela abriu o baú e dele retirou uma faca. O cabo era coberto por entalhes em forma de runas. Entregou a Crowley, que finalmente esboçou um sorriso.

                   “Traga-me uma mecha do cabelo de cada um deles, Fergus.”

                   Crowley parecia desapontado que sua função naquela atividade não envolvesse cravar a faca em seus corpos e vê-los sangrar. Mas ao cortar os cabelos, fez questão de feri-los. Essa era sua natureza.

                   Depositou as duas mechas de cabelo no chão, à frente da mãe. Ela ajoelhou-se e colocou-as em duas pequenas vasilhas de cobre. Sobre uma terceira vasilha, maior, começou a adicionar alguns pós, sementes, líquidos, que retirava do baú, enquanto recitava uma cantilena estranha, em uma língua desconhecida aos homens ali presentes.  No final, colocou sobre os ingredientes na tigela maior, as duas pequenas. Sob elas, acendeu o fogo.

                   A pele de Castiel e Dean, que até então ainda mostravam algum do brilho exibido na noite anterior, apagou-se por um instante, antes que uma explosão tomasse conta do aposento, enchendo-o de uma fumaça negra, que obscureceu tudo.

                   Quando, finalmente, ela se dispersou, Dean emitiu um grito gutural. Presa à parede, onde estivera Castiel, uma estátua de mármore azulado o substituíra.


	11. Desespero

                   Quando Dean parou de gritar e de se debater, grossas lágrimas rolaram por sua face. Crowley se comprazia no sofrimento daquele que ousara desprezá-lo.

                   “Satisfeito, Winchester? Deseja tocar o corpo de Novak agora que ele não pode responder ao seu toque, agora que é frio como pedra?”

                   “O que fizeram com ele, seus malditos?”

                   “Ah, Dean, apenas uma pequena ideia que tive..." Respondeu Rowena. "O feitiço das fadas não pode ser quebrado, mas dei um jeito de... dobrar as regras um pouco. Vê seu amado Castiel transformado em uma estátua de mármore? Mesmo assim, gélido, tenho que admitir, ele é atraente. Mas não se preocupe, ele não ficará assim para sempre... Ao cair da noite, quando a última luz do dia se esvair, ele voltará a ser humano.”

                   Dean ouvia a aquilo tudo, aturdido. Castiel reverteria ao estado humano à noite? Por quê?

                   “No mesmo momento, porém, você, Dean, tomará seu lugar, congelado, até que um novo dia chegue, aprisionado em mármore. Nunca mais vocês irão se encontrar. Nunca mais poderão tocar a pele quente... Nunca mais poderão se amar, enroscando-se sensualmente um ao outro...”

                   “Mãe! Já chega!” Resmungou Crowley.

                   “Isso acontecerá por muitos e muitos anos, antes do desfecho, espero. Detestaria saber que minha maldição se extinguiu rapidamente. A tortura deverá ser longa, como prometi ao rei. Quando, finalmente, um de vocês morrer, o outro permanecerá então, como estiver pelo resto dos tempos. Ou seja, se você, Dean Winchester, morrer, por qualquer motivo, enquanto estiver em forma humana, Castiel Novak permanecerá aprisionado por toda eternidade como estátua... e vice-versa. Observe meu uso criativo da magia para evitar que vocês dois se encontrem após a morte. A alma aprisionada em pedra jamais poderá se juntar à outra na vida após a morte!” Dito isso, riu, enquanto observava o rosto desolado de Dean. “Separados em vida, separados na morte!”

                   Dean ergueu a cabeça, e tentou não chorar mais. Castiel não iria gostar de vê-lo lastimando-se diante daqueles seres desprezíveis. De seus lábios, então, em um tom grave, altivo, saíram palavras decididas:

                   “Crowley, você e sua mãe se arrependerão de nos ter molestado. Juro, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, que ainda nos encontraremos, e que nossa vingança será terrível!”

                   Os olhos do rei se encobriram por um segundo, como se o véu do temor caísse sobre ele. Mas pensou que tinha a mãe, uma poderosa feiticeira a seu lado. Viu-se tentado a possuir Dean, finalmente, à força, ali mesmo, quebrando seu espírito. Mas a impossibilidade de Novak assistir ao ato tinha tirado parte da graça daquilo.

                   Decidiu que não queria mais ver Dean Winchester em sua vida, em forma de gente ou estátua. Chamou um dos guardas que estavam do lado de fora e ordenou que os dois fossem retirados dali e levados aos confins do reino, às regiões mais inóspitas, adicionando ainda, assim, a distância aos problemas que separavam os dois capitães.

                   Gabriel tinha sido contatado dois dias antes por um rapaz alto que se dizia irmão de Dean Winchester. Ele estava preocupado, pois o arqueiro havia desaparecido sem deixar vestígio. A última notícia que se tivera dele é que estivera jantando na taberna em companhia de Castiel.

                   O Capitão da Guarda também desaparecera depois daquilo e Gabriel se preocupava que houvessem sido mortos pelos agentes do rei. Transmitiu a Sam este temor, mas os dois decidiram não se darem por vencidos, continuando as buscas. O Winchester mais novo preferia acreditar que tivessem fugido juntos, evadindo-se da fúria real.

                   Transitando pelo palácio, a mente em turbilhão pela ausência dos dois, ao virar um corredor viu a passagem bloqueada por um grupo de soldados que empurravam um pesado objeto coberto por uma lona. Apesar de estar sobre uma espécie de trenó, o que parecia ser uma estátua devia pesar muito.

                   Angustiado como estava, se deixou ficar ali, fitando o chão, enquanto os rapazes se esfalfavam na difícil tarefa. Observou, então, quando a ponta da lona enroscou-se sob uma coluna e ao ser transportada para frente, deixou entrever o que escondia. Gabriel quis gritar, mas sua garganta não respondeu. Era uma estátua.  Tinha as feições de Castiel e a posição de seu corpo era a de um homem preso a uma parede por grilhões.

                   Atônito, pensou que aquilo devia ser obra de Rowena. Ela devia tê-los aprisionado e transformado em pedra!

                   Finalmente caindo em si, notou que Castiel estava sendo removido do palácio. Perguntando sem demonstrar excessivo interesse, tentou descobrir para onde seria levado, sem sucesso. Viu quando a estátua foi colocada em um depósito ao lado do estábulo e um guarda foi deixado para vigiá-la.

                   Desesperado, a mente numa confusão enorme, decidiu deixar alguém cuidando da estátua antes de poder contatar Sam e procurar também por Dean. Ao jovem Samandriel, seu aprendiz na função de bobo da corte, coube a tarefa de, disfarçadamente, observar a estátua enquanto estivesse no depósito. Era um jovem leal e Gabriel sabia que podia confiar nele.

                   Mandou um bilhete à Sam, comunicando sua descoberta e desconfiança. Depois disso, dedicou-se a vasculhar todos os aposentos possíveis do palácio, de maneira discreta. Ao começar a subir a escada que levava à torre mais alta, teve a passagem barrada por um soldado.

                   “Algum problema, oficial? Sempre venho ensaiar na sala da torre, onde ninguém pode me ouvir. Gostaria de ir até lá hoje, é possível?”

                   “Não, Gabriel, a torre está isolada. Talvez amanhã.”

                   “O que está acontecendo? Será que o rei... organizou uma orgia e esqueceu de me convidar? Logo eu, que sou a alma deste tipo de festa...” Brincou o bufão, como se esperaria dele.

                   “Parece que um traidor está preso lá. Mas será removido hoje ainda, pelo que me disseram.”

                   “Hum, o interrogatório de um traidor não é nem de longe tão agradável quanto uma orgia. Talvez apenas... tão confuso quanto! Acho que vou organizar uma orgia eu mesmo. Pode ser que lhe envie um convite, oficial.” Disse, piscando, com um sorriso debochado, descendo novamente as escadas.

                   Ele tinha acabado de descobrir o paradeiro de Dean.

                   Crowley havia deixado imediatamente a sala no topo da torre, mas Rowena ainda tinha coisas a fazer ali.

                   Dean tinha se recolhido a um estado de estupor, olhando fixamente para o rosto de Castiel, do outro lado do aposento, imóvel, congelado em uma expressão de surpresa.

                   A mulher de cabelos ruivos se curvou e de dentro da vasilha de cobre retirou as duas menores, as que haviam contido os cabelos dos capitães ali aprisionados. Em lugar daquilo, no entanto, elas agora continham dois pedaços de mármore. Um deles exatamente da cor da estátua junto à parede, o outro, com veios esverdeados. Ela sorriu e os colocou no bolso do vestido. O restante do material usado para lançar a maldição foi transferido novamente para o interior do pequeno baú. Quando terminou de recolher as coisas, destinou um último olhar a Dean, que estava do mesmo modo, como que mesmerizado pela visão do amante convertido em um objeto inanimado.

                   Ela riu olhando para a cena trágica mais uma vez e deixou o aposento.

                   Os olhos de Dean a seguiram até que porta se fechasse. Ele havia visto a rainha-mãe guardar as duas pedras nas dobras do manto.

                   Sam caiu em desespero ao saber o que tinha acontecido a Dean e Castiel. Gabriel, no entanto, lembrou-lhe que seu irmão estava vivo, ao contrário de seu próprio. O jovem Winchester se compadeceu do homem que lhe relatara aquela história triste e em um gesto impulsivo, abraçou-o. Diante daquele gesto de apoio, o bufão se viu chorando.

                   Mas logo se recompôs, pensando que Castiel, amando Dean como fazia, desejaria que ele fosse salvo.

                   Combinou com Sam e suas amigas mais próximas que entraria em contato assim que soubesse o que iria acontecer com Dean. Se ele ainda fosse ser executado longe do palácio, havia uma chance de que pudessem resgatá-lo.

                   Voltou ao palácio e ficou observando a movimentação. Quando Dean foi levado, amordaçado e algemado, à tarde, para o local onde eram guardadas as carruagens usadas para o transporte de prisioneiros, escreveu um bilhete a Sam, orientando-o a segui-la assim que deixasse as muralhas.

                   Para sua surpresa, a estátua de Castiel foi também trazida para o mesmo local e embarcada em outra carruagem fechada por grades. _É uma estátua_ , pensou Gabriel. Não havia possibilidade de que viesse a fugir... Por que não a haviam colocado em uma carruagem comum de transporte de carga?

                   Quando as duas carroças estavam carregadas, elas deixaram o pátio do palácio em direção às muralhas externas. Alcançaram os portões gigantescos e foram liberadas para partir. Entretanto, ao terem rodado apenas cerca de dois quilômetros, tiveram que ser desviadas para as laterais da estrada, a fim de dar passagem a um imenso cortejo que vinha na direção contrária.

                   A rainha Abaddon estava chegando.


	12. Separados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa é a última atualização da história até o final do gishwhes, que começa amanhã! Perdão pelo inconveniente, mas é por uma boa causa! Voltarei a publicar depois do dia 9 de agosto.

                Sam e Gabriel seguiram juntos, à cavalo, as carruagens onde se encontravam seus irmãos, deixando a capital de Lawrence.

                Entretanto ao chegarem à conjunção das estradas que ficava a alguns quilômetros dos portões, cada uma se dirigiu a um ponto oposto no mapa. A carroça que levava Dean foi para o norte, para as florestas geladas de Sioux Falls, enquanto a de Castiel seguiu para os pântanos que se localizavam ao sul do reino. Eram dois locais pouco habitados, devido à dificuldade de se sobreviver neles.

                As florestas se encontravam em montanhas elevadas e as temperaturas eram sempre bastante baixas. Não havia quase povoados ali, sendo a região uma enorme reserva de caça real. Aos camponeses era vetado caçar, sob pena de morte.

                Ao sul, os pântanos eram uma região insalubre, onde o calor podia ser por vezes quase insuportável. Também ali o povoamento era esparso, as pessoas preferindo os campos que ficavam a alguns quilômetros.

                Quando viram que teriam que se separar, despediram-se, decididos a acompanhar os irmãos a seus destinos finais e depois, quando fosse possível, retornariam à capital e discutiriam as possibilidades.

                Nenhum dos dois comentou a probabilidade de perderem seus postos de trabalho. Sam era um novato na Biblioteca Central, sua função subalterna. Já Gabriel tinha uma posição privilegiada na corte e era influente. Os vínculos familiares falavam mais alto naquele momento.

                A Charlie e Gilda caberia monitorar a situação na capital e mantê-los a par da situação na corte.

                Depois de algumas horas, Sam observou que a carroça parara junto a uma taberna na estrada. O sol estava se pondo e o cocheiro e o guarda que o acompanhava deviam estar com fome. Um dos dois desceu e foi buscar alguma comida e bebida, enquanto o outro ficava guardando o prisioneiro.

                De seu esconderijo em meio às árvores viu quando o que estava na carruagem se afastou, para aliviar-se na mata, antes do retorno do companheiro.

                Sam, aproveitando o descuido, correu até lá e chamou, aos sussurros, pelas grades, o nome do irmão, mas este não lhe respondeu. Devia estar desacordado e a escuridão da noite que se iniciara a pouco dificultava a visibilidade. Quando observou o guarda sair da taberna carregando o jantar, correu para se esconder do outro lado da carruagem. O que viu quando olhou para as grades daquele lado gelou seu sangue: dedos de pedra envolviam as barras, como se uma estátua tivesse sido esculpida ao redor do metal!

                Ali, as luzes que vinham do estabelecimento comercial iluminavam um pouco melhor e quando se levantou, pode ver as feições de Dean... congeladas em mármore verde.

                Gabriel acabou tendo uma experiência semelhante à de Sam, ao perceber que o irmão tinha revertido à forma humana.  As questões da magia o assombravam e ele sentiu-se impotente. Amaldiçoou o dia em que havia encontrado os dois juntos e não conseguido dissuadi-los de continuarem seu relacionamento amoroso. Agora estavam assim, separados à força, sem possibilidade visível de se reencontrarem, Sam e ele levados de roldão pela história...

                Por outro lado, invejava o irmão que tinha encontrado um companheiro que o completava e o fazia feliz, ainda que tivesse durado tão pouco. Era muito mais do que ele conseguira em toda a sua vida solitária.

                   Ao final de uma semana de viagem, Dean foi libertado em meio à mata. Enfraquecido e triste, não tentou lutar quando o empurraram para fora, ainda vestido apenas com a túnica que vestira nas masmorras, agora não tão alva. Deixou-se ficar caído onde estava, a cabeça encostada ao solo, sem mais lágrimas para derramar. Sam o encontrou assim, depois que os homens que o tinham trazido até ali partiram.

                   “Dean!” bradou ao vê-lo. A temperatura era muito baixa e ele sofreu por ver o irmão tão mal agasalhado. Desceu do cavalo e tomando um cobertor da bagagem, o envolveu com ele.

                   Dean se surpreendeu com a presença de Sam e o abraçou.

                   “Co... como chegou até... aqui?” Balbuciou Dean, a voz pequena, os dentes batendo de frio. Sam o ajudou a levantar-se.

                   “Gabe. Ele soube, dentro do palácio, mais ou menos o que aconteceu com vocês. Eu segui os seus captores, ele está seguindo Castiel para onde quer que esteja sendo levado...”

                   À menção do nome de seu companheiro de infortúnio, Dean riu amargamente.

                   Sam não gostou de ver aquela expressão de derrota em Dean, que nunca se dera tão facilmente por vencido.

                   “Castiel... ele não será uma estátua para sempre... será?” perguntou suavemente.

                   “Se viu o que aconteceu comigo... a mesma coisa acontecerá com ele, mas em momentos alternados. Eu viverei durante o dia... ele durante a noite.”

                   “E no restante do tempo... quando... estiverem...”

                   “Estivermos presos na pedra? Nada. Absoluta inconsciência... Minha vida não tem mais noites, Sam... apenas dias, dias terríveis...”

                   “Deve haver alguma maneira de reverter esta maldição. Não vou desistir de achar uma maneira de acabar com o sofrimento de vocês...”

                   “Sam... nem o feitiço das fadas foi capaz de evitar. Estamos fadados a isto para sempre, ou até que um de nós morra. O outro será eternamente uma estátua inanimada, sem sentimentos pelo resto da existência...”

                   “E o que pensa em fazer, então?”

                   “Ficarei aqui por um tempo... onde quer que seja. Vou arquitetar uma maneira de matar aqueles dois. Não posso deixar de cumprir a promessa que lhes fiz.”

                   “Sei que não quer me escutar, mas eu e as garotas não vamos deixar de lado a sua questão. Gilda já está trabalhando nela, acha que as fadas...”               

                   “Chega de magia, Sam! Preciso pensar em coisas que eu possa fazer com minhas próprias mãos.”

                   “Como quiser... Bem, eu lhe trouxe algumas coisas, roupas, seu arco, algum dinheiro que Gabe me emprestou. Peço que quando precisar ou quando puder, mande avisar-me de onde está, de que necessita. Tenho que voltar à capital. Aqui está o endereço da casa de Gilda. Escreva-me, por favor, antes de tomar alguma decisão.            

                   Dean nem respondeu. Apenas olhou profundamente nos olhos do irmão. Preocupação se podia ver ali. Pensou, por um instante, se o ódio e desespero estavam tão aparentes nos seus. Ele não via a hora de poder acabar com aqueles dois miseráveis.

                   Tomou a bagagem que o irmão mais novo lhe trouxera e ouviu as indicações de onde havia alguns povoados, alguns quilômetros antes. Se ele soubesse se resguardar, poderia viver ali por um tempo.

                   Seu coração, entretanto, só tinha lugar para duas emoções conflitantes: o amor imenso que nunca deixaria de sentir por Cas e o ódio por Crowley. Eles o manteriam vivo.

                    Castiel foi liberado de seu confinamento, tarde da noite, como o comandante havia instruído seus atemorizados captores – pouca gente reagia bem à magia negra. Seu irmão Gabriel o encontrou algumas horas depois. Transitar por aqueles pântanos era tarefa difícil e o bufão se perdera mais de uma vez, na tentativa de se manter à distância sem ser notado.

                   Castiel estava sentado aos pés de uma árvore retorcida, cujas raízes se elevavam em arcos sobre o solo. Segurava a cabeça entre as mãos, desolado.

                   Gabe juntou-se a ele e envolveu seus ombros num abraço. Castiel não disse nada, nem esboçou qualquer reação.

                   O ânimo do Capitão da Guarda era ainda pior do que de Dean, apesar deles não poderem saber disso. Ele se culpava por ter aceitado de forma tão resignada o destino que o rei lhes impusera. Lembrava de Dean, revoltado, sendo consolado por ele, que já havia desistido de lutar. Essa culpa era muito grande para carregar. Pensava que a maldição lhe era apropriada, pois sentia que precisava pagar pelo comportamento covarde tinha demonstrado.  Sua vida dali por diante, curta ou longa, seria vivida como que no Purgatório.

                   Quando, depois de muita insistência por parte de Gabriel para que bebesse um pouco d’água e lhe dissesse alguma coisa, foi esse sentimento de derrota que transmitiu ao irmão.

                   “Cassie... Dean o ama. Lembre disso. Ele está vivo, suponho. Foi levado para o Norte, Sam está em seu encalço.”

                   “Não lembro de nada mais do que... houve uma fumaça negra e quando dei por mim, me encontrava na carroça, sendo trazido para cá. Há momentos em que parece que apaguei, não há lembrança alguma.”

                   Gabriel lhe contou o que havia acontecido e Castiel a princípio negou-se a acreditar. Mas depois, refletindo, pensou que Crowley e Rowena seriam capazes daquilo. Sentia-se ainda mais culpado, pois fora ele quem procurara por Dean e o envolvera naquilo tudo. Ele devia sofrer sozinho.

                   “Precisamos achar algum lugar para você se abrigar, maninho. Trouxe-lhe algumas coisas que pode precisar, mas neste local insalubre é preciso cuidar-se.

                   “Eu preciso é sofrer, Gabe! Eu não mereço ajuda sua ou de ninguém! Se puder, encontre Dean e o ajude! Proteja-o, por favor. Esqueça de mim...”

                   Nada do que Gabriel lhe dissesse era capaz de demovê-lo da determinação de sentar ali e sofrer, dia após dia, até a morte inexorável.

                   Ficaram naquele local até a aurora, quando, como o esperado, uma estátua azul tomou o lugar de Castiel. Gabriel o deixou ali e foi explorar as redondezas, pensando em preparar um plano de sobrevivência para o irmão, se este pudesse ser demovido de seu propósito negativo.

                   O que descobriu o animou um pouco, pois a alguns quilômetros, um mosteiro muito antigo existia, os homens que ali viviam praticamente esquecidos pelo restante dos habitantes do reino. Eram monges bastante idosos, que viviam de forma ascética, orando, alimentando-se frugalmente e estudando.

                   Quando Gabriel lhes contou a história do irmão, os monges se apiedaram dele e se ofereceram para dar-lhe abrigo, se assim pudesse ser convencido. Eles viviam piamente e a caridade era parte de sua conduta.

                   Não foi fácil convencer Castiel, mas finalmente ele se deixou levar até lá, sendo gentilmente acolhido pelos bondosos monges. O que o motivou, no fim das contas foi o fato de que se não ficasse ali, Gabriel dificilmente voltaria à capital. Castiel não poderia permitir que ele também perdesse tudo por causa da maldição. Assim que partisse, ele deixaria o mosteiro.

                   Sam partiu para Lawrence, com a promessa de que conseguiria ajuda. Dean iria ficar escondido nas florestas por um tempo, antes de procurar algum povoado, até que ele tivesse alguma ideia de como reverter a maldição. Dean não quis contradizer outra vez o irmão, então apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando.

                   Mas sabia que não havia esperança para ele. Nem para Cas, onde quer que estivesse.


	13. Caminhos

                Castiel desculpou-se com o monge que o conduziu a seu quarto, no antigo prédio de pedra, por tê-lo tirado da cama tão tarde. Ele só podia se locomover à noite e Gabriel já havia explicado sua situação aos anciãos do mosteiro e eles não haviam se incomodado em recebê-lo, tocados pela trágica história dos amantes.

                Não se tratava de uma ordem religiosa no estrito senso da palavra. Os que ali viviam tinham dedicado a vida ao conhecimento e à proteção da cultura. Não eram ordenados ou tinham feito algum voto, mas viviam em isolamento, por acreditarem que a palavra escrita devia ser preservada a todo custo. Eram professores e estudiosos que amavam os livros acima de tudo.

                Mas viviam como monges por terem se afastado da vida mundana, dedicando-se ao estudo e ao cuidado dos livros, desde que, cinco séculos antes, um rei, Gordon I, havia ordenado que se expurgasse a sociedade de Lawrence do veneno que era o conhecimento escrito. Começara banindo algumas obras que considerara subversivas e ao final de alguns anos todas as bibliotecas do reino haviam sido destruídas. O trabalho de reconstrução levara muito tempo e algumas das obras de autores antigos haviam se perdido para sempre. Era um desastre que marcava a história do reino até a atualidade, quando a construção e manutenção das bibliotecas haviam se tornado prioridade.

                Castiel sentou-se na cama dura e suspirou. Sua vida se resumia agora às noites. Nunca mais veria o sol ou sentiria o calor de seus raios. No momento não tinha motivação para nada e pensava em permanecer naquele lugar por algum tempo até poder pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse penitenciar-se por ter causado aquilo à pessoa que mais amara na vida.

_Dean._

                Em algum lugar, estava sozinho, vivendo uma existência composta apenas de dias, onde a escuridão da noite não o tocava. Neste exato momento, uma estátua desprovida de qualquer consciência. Longe. Impossível de alcançar.

                Olhou para a lua, que se apresentava em quarto crescente. Contou, mentalmente, quantas luas haviam se passado desde seu primeiro encontro com Dean e uma sensação cálida invadiu seu peito. Haviam sido meses felizes, apesar das dificuldades,  durante os quais se haviam entregue completamente ao mais puro dos sentimentos. Agora, só lhes restava o vazio e a dor.

                Baixou os olhos para as mãos entrelaçadas e chorou.

                   Dean adotara um a rotina: vagava durante o dia, procurando alimento e abrigo nas florestas. Sam tinha lhe trazido algumas roupas, seu arco e algum dinheiro que tinha conseguido arrecadar com os amigos mais próximos.  

                   Ainda não tivera coragem de aventurar-se na direção de algum povoado das imediações, mas quando o fizesse pretendia enviar ao irmão uma mensagem, colocando-o a par de seu paradeiro.

                   Apesar de sua vida ser vivida pela metade, posto que as noites eram como se não existissem em sua lembrança, ainda assim os dias lhe pareciam muito longos. Viver apartado daquele que tinha seu coração era como ser um fantasma, uma sombra do homem que tinha sido.  Comia, bebia, caçava quando podia, mas não havia alívio para o vazio que trazia no peito. Durante a noite, enquanto era estátua de mármore, nada sentia, não pensava, não sonhava. Durante o dia, sobrevivia.

                Ele se movia com agilidade naquele ambiente selvagem, tendo sido criado pelo pai como um caçador nômade. Não havia novidade para ele naquilo, a não ser a tristeza e ódio que o compeliam agora.

                Antes era questão de sobrevivência. Agora, de vingança.

                Não havia momento em que não pensasse em como tirar a vida daqueles que lhes haviam causado tanto mal. Arquitetava planos, imaginando como burlar a segurança real, como poderia fazê-los sofrer, mesmo que, sabia, apenas uma fração do sofrimento que sentia seria capaz de infringir ao monarca e sua mãe. Eram seres desprovidos de sentimentos e respeito e não mereciam nada mais do que o fim por suas mãos.

                Sentia-se angustiado apenas que Castiel converter-se-ia eternamente em estátua depois que fosse morto. Não tinha intenção de escapar depois de executar sua vingança. A vida lhe parecia impossível sem a companhia de Cas.

                Lembrou dos olhos azuis e das mãos gentis. Dos sorrisos que apenas eram destinados a ele. Seu peito se apertou ao pensar que não os veria nunca mais.

                Um grito carregado de frustração deixou sua boca, mas em meio à mata fechada, ser humano algum tomou conhecimento de sua tristeza.

                Duas semanas depois de ter chegado ao mosteiro, quando já havia conhecido todos os homens que viviam ali, um deles o atraiu para uma conversação particular.

                Era um dos mais sábios entre eles. Os outros o respeitavam muito. Frank Devereaux era o líder indiscutível daquele pequeno grupo. Era uma pessoa um tanto excêntrica, mas todos o estimavam e acatavam suas opiniões ainda assim.

                Retirados a um canto da biblioteca, sob a luz de um lampião que lançava sombras suaves sobre as feições dos dois homens, Frank começou em voz firme:

                “Castiel... nós pudemos perceber, nestes poucos dias, que você é um homem honrado. Sentimos muito que tenha perdido seu companheiro e, de certa forma, sua vida. Quando aceitamos recebê-lo aqui, alguns questionaram esta decisão.”

                “Sinto muito ter interferido com a rotina de vocês, Frank. Não tencionava causar nenhum incômodo à vida no mosteiro.”

                “Nós o aceitamos de bom grado, amigo Castiel. O que não lhe dissemos ainda é que, apesar de seu irmão não ter nos contado toda a sua história, nós desconfiamos do que possa ter acontecido. Não é porque vivemos isolados aqui neste mosteiro não conhecemos os desmandos do rei e de sua mãe...”

                Castiel olhou para o homem grisalho com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Não esperava que alguém pudesse saber do acontecido. Isso os podia colocar em situação delicada, caso a corte viesse a saber de seu acolhimento ali.

                Frank continuou sem se abalar:

                “Crowley tem muitos comportamentos que lembram os do rei Gordon I, que representa para nós a corrupção absoluta do poder. Quando sua mãe foi admitida na corte, muitos de nós tememos pelo reino... A sua história só atesta que para eles não há limites. Eles precisam ser detidos!”

                “Frank, sinto que o conhecimento de minha história possa colocá-los em perigo.”

                “Não tema por nós, amigo. Não pretendemos nos insurgir contra o governo como pensa.” Disse, com um sorriso. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, durante os quais pareceu meditar, continuou:

                “Nosso grupo surgiu, há quase cinco séculos, quando possuir livros era crime, Castiel. Faz parte de nossa missão de vida garantir que o conhecimento acumulado por nossos ancestrais seja protegido. O que pretendo lhe contar é o segredo mais bem guardado deste mosteiro desde o início de nossa história.”

                Levantando-se, tomou o lampião e acenou para que Castiel o acompanhasse. Saindo por uma porta lateral do torreão que encerrava a biblioteca, caminharam por um caminho sinuoso que levava a outra construção, bem menos imponente. Era um depósito de ferramentas usadas na produção de alimentos. O mosteiro era autossuficiente em termos de alimentação, os monges plantando o que necessitavam e criando animais.

                Em meio às ferramentas, Frank caminhou até uma área coberta por um monte de feno. Pegando um ancinho, afastou parte dele, limpando uma pequena área no chão de pedra. Inclinou o corpo e com o dedo indicador apertou uma das emendas do piso, entre duas das menores lajotas que o compunham. Imediatamente um alçapão se abriu, mostrando haver um andar abaixo daquela sala.

                Castiel olhava para a escuridão da escada que descia a partir do piso onde se encontravam. Frank sorriu para ele e pediu que o seguisse.

                A escadaria longa levava a uma porta de metal, fechada à chave. Retirando-a do bolso da túnica, Frank a abriu, fazendo que o ex Capitão da Guarda Real entrasse na frente, carregando o lampião.

                Quando seus olhos recaíram sobre centenas de estantes de madeira cobertas por volumes antigos, Castiel não pode suprimir um som surpreso.

                Frank Devereaux olhava para ele, o orgulho perceptível em sua face.

                “Estes livros...” começou Castiel, sem saber o que dizer.

                “Datam de épocas anteriores ao reinado de Gordon. Todos eles são exemplares , supõe-se, únicos, de obras que deveriam ter sido destruídas naqueles tempos de trevas.”

                Castiel caminhou alguns passos em direção a uma das mesas cobertas por volumes com capa de couro. Não ousava tocar em nada. Aquelas eram relíquias de outros tempos.

                “Todos nós concordamos que você deveria ter acesso a este arquivo, Castiel."  

                “Por que esse acervo... se posso perguntar... permanece oculto aqui? O padre Singer, da Biblioteca Central do reino, teria um colapso se soubesse o que têm aqui.””

                “Porque muitas das obras foram banidas por conter conhecimentos que a maioria dos governantes e dos religiosos no poder não gostariam de ver disseminados. A maior parte delas versa sobre os reinos paralelos e magia, conhecimentos na atualidade praticamente esquecidos.”

                O homem mais jovem não dizia nada, ainda admirado pela quantidade de obras ali guardada.

                “Decidimos permitir que busque, entre as obras contidas nesta sala, uma maneira de colocar fim à maldição que pesa sobre sua vida e à do seu companheiro.”

                Castiel inspirou, permitindo-se ter esperança, pela primeira vez desde que soubera ter sido vítima daquele feitiço. Melhor do que penitenciar-se pelo que havia acontecido, era encontrar um meio de acabar com o mal que lhes haviam feito.

                “Poderá vir aqui todas as noites pesquisar uma solução. Terá acesso irrestrito.”

                Castiel sentiu-se imensamente grato pelo lampejo de esperança que este homem, praticamente um desconhecido, lhe havia proporcionado.

                Sorrindo, baixou a cabeça, emocionado.

                Frank foi até a mesa e acendeu com a chama do lampião uma lamparina que havia ali. Puxou a cadeira para que Castiel pudesse se sentar.

                À sua frente, aberto, se encontrava um volume antiquíssimo sobre magia negra.

                Dean, por causa do tempo que passava inconsciente, não tinha mais necessidade de dormir, como acontecia, igualmente, com Castiel. Seus momentos encerrado em mármore eram como um sono sem sonhos.

                Vagava, então, pelas florestas, remoendo sua tristeza e planos de vingança. Aquilo o estava consumindo lentamente, tornando-o um homem amargo.

                Uma tarde particularmente fria nas florestas de Sioux Falls, onde o vento gélido parecia penetrar por suas vestes e atingi-lo diretamente nos ossos, buscou um abrigo para fazer uma refeição. Sob umas pedras grandes encontrou um local para manter-se fora da ventania, onde poderia fazer uma fogueira e assar o coelho que caçara mais cedo.

                Havia dias que sobrevivia alimentando-se de nozes e frutos, mas aquilo não era dieta para um homem nas condições de Dean. Depois de preparar o animal e assá-lo, consumiu-o com gosto. Sentia-se um pouco melhor depois da refeição quente e recostou-se para descansar um pouco, usando a sela do cavalo que Sam lhe providenciara como apoio.

                Acabou por adormecer, aquecido pelo calor do fogo e do estômago saciado.

                Viu-se caminhando em um labirinto nebuloso, formado por altas sebes verdes. O caminho era difícil e ele algumas vezes se encontrou em locais sem saída.

                Continuava caminhando ainda assim, buscando uma maneira de deixar o labirinto. Ao invés disso logo percebeu encontrar-se no centro dele, uma espécie de praça repleta de estátuas de mármore.

                A bela visão, no entanto, o fez arrepiar-se. Aproximando-se com cautela, procurava entre aquelas formas fixadas na pedra por uma figura conhecida. Eram tantas que ele logo se viu frustrado, caminhando desesperado por entre as estátuas, olhando em seus rostos mortiços, tocando-as em seu afã de encontrar o que procurava.

                Quando estava pronto para dar-se por vencido, seus olhos encontraram veios azuis em uma das esculturas mais distantes. Caminhando com dificuldade, pois seus passos pareciam levá-lo apenas alguns centímetros de cada vez, finalmente chegou, postando-se à frente da fisionomia conhecida. Os traços másculos pelos quais se apaixonara estavam congelados naquela expressão séria que tinha quando estava no comando de seu destacamento. Os olhos, parados, fixavam um ponto no horizonte.

                Dean não pode se controlar diante daquela imagem de beleza e força que haviam conquistado instantaneamente seus sentimentos. Tocou a estátua no peito, mas sua mão instintivamente se afastou. Ao invés do esperado toque gelado, seus dedos haviam encontrado calor, como se sob o manto de pedra ainda pulsasse um coração humano.

                Erguendo os olhos, por entre lágrimas, viu que o rosto se transformara e agora exibia seu mais caloroso sorriso, o olhar amoroso voltado para sua face.

                Dean acordou sobressaltado, o coração acelerado e o rosto molhado.

                De alguma forma, aquele sonho havia conseguido restaurar-lhe um pouco da força. Talvez ainda houvesse chance para eles.

                Secou os olhos, levantou-se, apagando as agora débeis brasas da fogueira com a sola da bota. Montou e continuou em frente, o peito embalando aquela frágil esperança.

 


	14. Esperança

                Dean se instalara em um vilarejo quase na fronteira com o reino de Hades. Conseguiu um emprego temporário, como lenhador, em troca de comida e algum dinheiro. Na verdade, escolhera este caminho para poder dar alguma satisfação ao irmão, que desejaria saber onde se encontrava.

                Desde o sonho que tivera com Castiel, seus pensamentos passaram a ser um pouco menos sombrios, pois a lembrança vívida de seu olhar e seu sorriso permaneciam com ele, como que gravados em sua mente. Se meditasse a respeito, poderia chegar à conclusão que havia entre eles um vínculo muito vívido, mesmo à distância, pela benção das fadas. Se dormissem mais amiúde, coisa que não faziam, poderiam compreender que mesmo afastados seu contato era possível, de alguma forma. Mas Dean apenas imaginava se tratar das memórias do amor compartilhado.

                Quando tinha encontrado um lugar para ficar, numa casa que tinha quartos para alugar, havia escrito a Sam. A carta levaria algum tempo para alcançar o destino e ser respondida, então Dean tomou seu tempo ali. Não fez amizades e seu contato com os demais moradores do lugar era mínimo.

                Trabalhava duro e se recolhia muito cedo. Ninguém sabia o motivo pelo qual ao entardecer já estava encerrado em seu quarto rústico.

                Quando Frank entrou na sala secreta, encontrou Castiel outra vez apoiado sobre a mesa. Às vezes ele levava algum livro para ler em seu quarto, fugindo um pouco da atmosfera abafada daquele lugar. Outras vezes, permanecia ali mesmo e quando voltava à vida retomava imediatamente o estudo.

                Raramente se lembrava de comer alguma coisa, se algum dos monges não lhe trouxesse algum alimento e água. Sua vida se resumia a ler, pesquisar, comparar, anotar. Havia obras em línguas antigas, esquecidas, e ele tinha que tinha que tentar descobrir seu significado. Nisto era ajudado pelo mais jovem dos monges, um rapaz chamado Kevin, que desde cedo demonstrara interesse pelo trabalho do monastério e sua mãe permitira que passasse parte de seu tempo ali. Agora, adulto, tinha se transferido totalmente para o lugar, para desespero da família, que pretendia vê-lo seguir o ofício familiar. Ele estava se especializando no estudo de línguas mortas.

                Kevin tinha trocado paulatinamente seu horário de repouso, para poder acompanhar mais de perto o que estudava Castiel. Entre eles surgiu uma amizade e esse era um dos poucos pontos pelos quais o antigo capitão era grato. Ele se impressionara com a sagacidade e inteligência do rapaz, sendo jovem como era.

                O líder dos monges olhou longamente para a estátua azulada. Castiel havia mudado fisicamente desde que chegara ali. Estava mais magro, a pele cada vez mais alva, pois não tinha contato com a luz solar. Deixara crescer a barba. Parecia um espectro do homem que tinha sido um dia, mas seu olhar, desolado ao chegar, tinha retomado o foco quando começara seu estudo. Era um homem que necessitava de um objetivo e quebrar a maldição para reunir-se com Dean era o que motivava.

                Tomou um papel que estava à frente de Castiel nas mãos. Era mais uma longa anotação, mas nesta, uma libélula estava desenhada no meio do texto e circulada várias vezes. Percebeu, entretanto, que a informação estava incompleta. Talvez fosse esse o motivo da posição em que se encontrava Castiel, os cotovelos sobre a mesa, as mãos segurando a testa, os olhos fechados, denotando profunda frustração. Ele tinha sido alcançado pela aurora antes de terminar o trabalho da noite.

                Passando o braço por sobre a estátua, tomou o livro que Castiel tinha estado lendo e olhou para a página coberta em enoquiano, que ele, assim como Castiel, também dominava. Puxou uma cadeira e continuou a anotação onde havia sido interrompida.

                Ao completar a leitura daquele capítulo, levantou-se e caminhou até a estante mais distante e ali tomou uma caixa, repleta de pergaminhos. Trouxe-a para a mesa e procurou até encontrar o que queria. Tirou o frágil texto da pilha e o olhou à luz da lamparina. Permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso, coisa rara.

                Colocou o documento sobre as anotações, agora completas, de Castiel. Seria a primeira coisa que veria quando a noite chegasse.

                Sam chegou em casa no final da tarde. Sentia-se esgotado, pois o padre Singer resolvera mudar toda uma ala de lugar. Ele passara a semana toda carregando livros de um lado para outro, separando-os e colocando-os nas estantes. Não tinha nem tido tempo de ler alguma coisa.

                O cheiro no ar era delicioso. A mãe de Gilda, a sra. Raines era mesmo uma excelente cozinheira. Ela veio encontrá-lo na sala, vindo da cozinha, trazendo nas mãos um pergaminho selado.

                Sam não queria alimentar esperanças de que fosse uma carta de Dean. Semanas haviam se passado desde que o deixara em Sioux Falls. Lembrava do irmão como um homem cujo espírito esfacelado, uma pessoa sem esperança.

                Ao virar a missiva nas mãos percebeu a falta de remetente. Abriu-a afobadamente para encontrar a letra forte do irmão. Suspirou aliviado e sorriu, para alegria da sra. Raines. Ela tinha se afeiçoado muito aos dois jovens Winchester.

                “É de Dean, meu filho?” perguntou baixinho.

                “Sim... está num povoado, trabalhando. Disse que vai ficar lá por um tempo.”

                “Ele... pergunta por Castiel?”

                “Não, não pergunta... mas o que poderíamos lhe dizer? Pouco sabemos, a não ser que está em um mosteiro ao sul do reino. Gabriel disse que ele também parecia derrotado.”

                “Esses jovens... merecem ficar juntos.”

                “Meu irmão nunca amou ninguém assim... Sim, eles precisam ficar juntos. O que existe entre eles é muito forte.”

                Alguns dias mais tarde, ao entrar na biblioteca encontrou o rosto conhecido de Gabriel. Desta vez, parecia radiante, ao contrário da última vez em que tinham se falado, logo após o retorno de suas jornadas em direções opostas.

                “Sam!” disse, dando-lhe uns tapinhas nas costas. Padre Singer não gostava muito da presença do bobo da corte, pois ele sempre trazia consigo a quebra da ordem e do silêncio, então o jovem bibliotecário o puxou para uma área menos crítica do que a sala de leitura principal. Ali, no depósito de pergaminhos, perguntou o motivo da animação e da visita.

                “Sam, temos o que comemorar! Cassie e os monges, que estão sentados em cima de um tesouro de livros antigos, deixe-me lhe contar, talvez tenham descoberto um meio contornar o mal feito por Rowena. Ele e outros dois monges estão vindo até aqui para conversar com o padre Singer. Preciso que explique a situação para ele.”

                “Padre Singer não fará objeção, mesmo se isto representar opor-se à vontade do rei. Ele não o suporta.”

                “Agora é com você, então. Podemos esperá-los aqui em dentro de duas semanas, porque só podem viajar à noite. Cassie é um peso morto durante o dia, como sabe...”

                “Devo escrever a Dean imediatamente!”

                “Penso que deveria aguardar, Sam. Castiel já estará se expondo ao vir até aqui, seria melhor não fazer com que Crowley possa encontrar os dois na cidade. Conte a ele, mas não diga que meu irmão estará na capital. Diga apenas que há possibilidades de reverter o feitiço, dentro de algum tempo.”

                “Bem... acho que tem razão. Não vou contar tudo a ele ainda.”

                “Deixe Castiel chegar aqui e discutiremos a questão.” Disse, encerrando a conversa. Logo adicionou, em voz baixa. ”Tenho que retornar ao palácio. Tenho tido que ser o foco das atenções ultimamente nos salões da corte... a tensão é grande entre o rei a esposa. A sogra também adiciona lenha à fogueira e assim temos um clima de guerra dentro dos muros. Eu é que acabo tendo que aliviar a tensão. E no momento, não posso fazer graça a respeito de nenhum dos três. Tem sido difícil...”

                “Pensei que eles se dessem bem, o casamento foi um evento e tanto. E os arautos só alardeiam como são felizes...”

                “Propaganda. Eles não se suportam. Na verdade, um tinha em mente dominar o país do outro e, no momento, essa partida de xadrez está em um impasse. Quem tem poder de desequilibrar este jogo é a rainha-mãe, mas ela parece ter se dado conta que pode ter tudo para ela mesma, Lawrence e Hades. Tem agido nas sombras, mas não em prol do filho, como se poderia esperar.”

                “E Abaddon veio para ficar? Ela não pensa em retornar à sua própria corte?” perguntou, curioso, Sam.

                “Acho que ela teme perder espaço se afastar-se daqui, deixando Crowley livre para agir. Os dois têm agentes vigiando o cônjuge. Bem, de minha parte...” começou e parou, como se não soubesse se devia dizer o que havia pensado.

                “De sua parte?” Sam o instou a continuar.

                “Bem... Abaddon trouxe muitas damas de companhia. Muitas delas são incrivelmente belas... eu já tive minha parte nesta festa, digamos assim. Entretanto... acho que estou perdido, Sam. Encontrei aquela que pode me derrubar no meu próprio jogo.”

                “Jogo de conquista, se entendo bem.”

                “Sim, Kali é... ardilosa, bonita, sensual, caprichosa e cheia de artimanhas. E eu, apesar de ter tentado manter minha atitude, apaixonei-me por ela...”disse, suspirando. “Não tenho olhos para mais ninguém e ela me despreza.”

                Sam não sabia o que responder. Nunca vira Gabriel perder a frieza. Riu, então, apenas, batendo em suas costas.

                Esperava quando chegaria sua vez de encontrar alguém para amar. Mas não estava muito ansioso se tivesse que sofrer como os outros homens que conhecia.

                Castiel chegou numa noite de lua cheia. Era metade do mês de outubro e o outono havia chegado. Lembrou-se dos dias de primavera e verão que vivera na capital ao lado de Dean e se sentiu-se muito só.

                 Frank e Kevin haviam vindo com ele falar com o responsável pela Biblioteca Central do reino e completarem as informações que haviam trazido do sul. Ainda que tivessem acesso ao material antigo, Robert Singer sabia muito a respeito dos reinos paralelos e eles haviam chegado à conclusão que a melhor solução seria apelar para as fadas, que, em última análise, protegiam os amantes desde o solstício de verão.

                O antigo capitão evitou os lugares que frequentava anteriormente. Ficou com os amigos em uma estalagem perto da estrada que dava acesso à cidade. Gabriel o viria encontrar ali, juntamente com Sam e as duas jovens que eram suas amigas.

                   Procuraram um lugar discreto, longe das vistas de outros para encontrarem-se. Sam abraçou Castiel, que, surpreso pela demonstração de afeto, não soube bem como responder. Mas ficou feliz em saber que o que sentia por Dean tinha o apoio de sua família e amigos.

                   Gilda e Charlie também se apresentaram e logo Charlie o tinha crivado de perguntas. Gilda apenas sorria, conhecendo a índole agitada e curiosa da noiva.

                   Quando o Padre Singer finalmente se aproximou do grupo, descendo de sua montaria, foi recebido por Frank:

                   “Bobby! Vejo que o tempo não foi inclemente apenas comigo, velho amigo!”

                   “Fale por você, Frank. Deve ser o mofo daquela sua biblioteca atulhada ou os ares do pântano onde vive”!

                   Kevin, um pouco intimidado pela presença do Bibliotecário mais importante do reino parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar. Apenas cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça nervoso.

                   O último a chegar foi Gabriel, que, ao ver o irmão abraçou-o, emocionado. Surpreendeu-se com sua aparência. Castiel sempre fora o mais bem-apessoado dos dois, forte e alto, com o rosto que exalava autoridade. No momento parecia magro e triste.

                   Mas assim que olhou em seus olhos, encontrou-os brilhantes como nunca.


	15. Invocação

                   A reunião durara toda a noite. Um plano fora traçado. Eles pretendiam fazer um ritual de contato com as fadas, ainda que a abertura dos portões do reino somente devesse ocorrer no próximo solstício de verão. Eles tentariam buscar sua ajuda mágica, pois, segundo Castiel lhes informou, ao estarem sob a benção delas, era como se houvessem se tornado seus protegidos, o feitiço ia muito além do amor eterno. Essa informação fora encontrada no pergaminho que Frank adicionara à pesquisa na qual trabalhara por semanas.

                   O padre Singer, que, jovem tinha sido parte do grupo de estudiosos de Frank e se afastara para buscar sua vocação religiosa, tinha conhecimento profundo de rituais de invocação. A ele ficou o encargo de preparar os ingredientes e buscar o melhor lugar para fazer aquilo.

                   Kevin perguntou como se comunicariam com as fadas quando tivessem contato com ela. Gilda se adiantou e disse que tinha tido acesso, por intermédio do bibliotecário chefe, a um compêndio muito antigo sobre o idioma do reino das fadas, que vinha estudando com afinco. Ele se ofereceu para ajudá-la, tencionando também aprender e auxiliar a comunicação.

                   Castiel se sentiu emocionado ao ver que possuíam, Dean e ele, tantos amigos e familiares interessados em ajudá-los. Tocou o braço do irmão que se encontrava a seu lado, ouvindo interessado à discussão. Ele era incapaz de auxiliar na questão mística, mas podia sempre protegê-los, estando a par, como sempre estava, de todos os assuntos que ocorriam na corte do rei Crowley I.

                   Ele havia informado ao chegar que aquele que os traíra ao monarca, Bartholomew, havia tomado seu lugar como Capitão da Guarda e que seus modos inclementes estavam levando os soldados a um estado agudo de insatisfação. Mas nada poderiam fazer, quando o mesmo estava sobre proteção real direta.

                   Castiel, ao contrário de Dean, era avesso à ideia de vingança. Ele pretendia apenas reencontrar o parceiro e ir para longe, afastar-se daquele reino onde a corrupção começava a invadir todos os aspectos da vida. 

                   Frank, no entanto, via esta como uma oportunidade de salvarem o reino de Lawrence, tanto das mãos de Abaddon quanto de seu próprio governante e sua mãe.

                   Quando a luz da manhã os alcançou, todos tiveram oportunidade de ver em ação a maldição de Rowena e diante de tamanha crueldade suas intenções apenas se fortaleceram.

                   Amantes como Dean e Castiel mereciam uma vida juntos, enquanto Crowley e Rowena somente mereciam o mais nefasto desfecho.

                   Dentro de alguns dias Kevin e Gilda se declararam prontos para o contato. Era necessário encontrar o Padre Singer para saber do estado dos preparativos.

                   Ele os informou que um dos ingredientes, sangue de _djinn_ , só poderia ser conseguido por intermédio de alguns caçadores da região noroeste do reino e que era bastante raro. Os _djinns_ e as fadas haviam compartilhado, numa era muito remota, uma aliança. Para se contatá-las, o sangue de _djinn_ ainda era indicador de que era um contato seguro.

                   Castiel se transferira para uma casa nas imediações da fonte das fadas, e ali permanecia na companhia de Gilda e Kevin. Apesar dos dois jovens serem boa companhia, ele se sentia solitário e inquieto, ansioso para que tudo acontecesse rapidamente.

                   Uma noite Sam veio vê-lo e disse que escreveria finalmente a Dean, para informá-lo de seus planos. Ele queria saber se Castiel gostaria de incluir uma carta a ele também. Ele, animado, disse que sim e sentou-se para escrever no isolamento de seu quarto.

                   Tantas coisas queria dizer ao amado. Seus sentimentos apenas haviam crescido ao longo dos meses de separação. Mas decidiu que preferia dizer em pessoa a ele tudo o que desejava. Sua missiva acabou se resumindo a poucas palavras, mas que, sabia, por ora seriam capazes de manter o espírito de Dean esperançoso:

                   _“Caro Dean,_

_Amo-o mais do que nunca. Acredito firmemente que é nosso destino ficarmos juntos._

_Peço-lhe que não perca a esperança._

_Castiel.”_

                   Numa noite fria do começo de novembro, reuniu-se, à beira da fonte das fadas, o grupo de amigos de Castiel e Dean.

                   O Padre Singer havia trazido o que era necessário para o ritual. Kevin e Gilda estavam preparados para contatarem as fadas. Os demais, Sam, Gabriel, Charlie e Frank haviam vindo para apoiar Castiel, já que não havia garantia de nada.

                   No exato local onde haviam se encontrado no solstício de verão, Singer desenhou uma libélula no chão. Sobre ela colocou uma vasilha escavada em quartzo cristalino, onde nuances lilases se destacavam. Um a um os ingredientes foram adicionados a ela: água da chuva, pétalas de rosa, algumas ametistas, um punhado de açúcar, uma fava de baunilha e um pedaço de fita cor-de-rosa, atado em um laço. O padre fez um sinal com a cabeça para Gilda, que com voz suave, entoou um cântico na antiga linguagem das fadas, convidando-as a aproximarem-se. Por fim, duas gotas de sangue de djinn, antes da palavras finais de convocação, ditas por Kevin.

                   Os olhos de Castiel se fixaram no céu, esperando a visão conhecida da aproximação de centenas de libélulas. No entanto, muitos minutos se passaram e nada aconteceu.

                   Todos mantinham a respiração em suspenso, temendo que algo de errado houvesse ocorrido.

                   No entanto, lentamente, os cabelos de Castiel começaram a exibir o brilho resultante do pó depositado neles pelas fadas. Sam foi o primeiro a ver e cutucou Gabriel para que olhasse. Em poucos segundos todos olhavam para o soldado, cujo corpo emitia uma tênue luminosidade azul.

                   Castiel, como que conduzido por uma mão invisível, levantou-se e seguiu até a fonte. Ali, curvou-se e tocou a superfície plácida da água. O brilho que emitia se refletiu nela e em seguida, uma imagem começou a formar-se. O reflexo na água aos poucos se transformou e, do outro lado do espelho d’água parecia haver uma etérea jovem em trajes vaporosos, feito de teias de aranha e flores, tocando a ponta do dedo de Castiel.

                   Sua boca se abriu num sorriso e ela falou, claramente, em seu idioma peculiar. Gilda, que havia se aproximado, traduziu:

                   “Nosso filho, nosso protegido. É bom revê-lo.”

                   Castiel fez um gesto com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a e disse, em voz suave, para que Gilda retransmitisse a mensagem:

                   “Sou grato por sua proteção, amiga.”

                   O belo rosto da fada mostrava agora um toque de perplexidade:

                   “Onde está nosso outro filho? Aquele que compartilha contigo o elo mais profundo?”

                   “Ele está longe. Afastado de mim por uma maldição.”

                   O rosto delicado demonstrou, por uma fração de segundo, a indignação que sentia. Fechou os olhos e então disse:

                   “Pressinto a presença das más intenções e sentimentos. Vejo a dureza do mármore, o Sol e a Lua aprisionando amantes.”

                   “Sim, estamos separados. Precisamos saber se é possível reverter a maldição para que possamos viver sob suas bênçãos novamente.”

                   “Necessário será reunir o Conselho das Fadas. Mas ele se apiedará de vossos corações, que carregam o mais cristalino dos sentimentos. No solstício de inverno venhais novamente à nossa fonte, apenas vós, para que possamos restaurar o que foi distorcido. O que concedemos não se pode tirar, sendo eterno. Vosso vínculo será restituído à perfeita ordem. Não temas, meu filho, a estima que temos por vós é inquebrantável.”

                   Castiel finalmente sorriu e uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, misturando-se à água da fonte.

                   “Agradeço-te por esta preciosa dádiva, filho. Guardarei com carinho teu agradecimento.”

                   Castiel levantou o corpo e a imagem da fada desapareceu.

                   No rosto do ex-capitão, um sorriso esperançoso surgiu.

                   Dean havia recebido a cartas de Sam e Castiel havia alguns dias. Dentro dele, emoções conflitantes e o desejo de partir imediatamente se debatiam.

                   Seu amor somente havia se aprofundado, se é que aquilo fosse possível. Mas a dúvida se instalara nele e temia um resultado desalentador para o que planejavam fazer. A partida imediata também era algo a ser evitado, já que aguardava comunicação a respeito do ritual. Mas seu coração dizia para partir e ele não tinha concentração para nenhuma atividade, permanecendo na floresta tanto quanto possível.

                   Numa daquelas tardes ainda mais frias devido à aproximação do inverno, cansado de tanto preocupar-se, lembrou do sonho que tivera.

                   Pensou nos olhos bonitos de Castiel e em seu sorriso caloroso.

                   Apeou e encontrou um lugar abrigado para recostar-se. Em poucos minutos estava ressonando.

                   Desta vez, encontrava-se à margem de um lago imenso, cercado por altas montanhas, os picos cobertos por neves eternas. A água, escura e imutável, era ao mesmo tempo atraente e assustadora. Viu-se despir-se totalmente e num movimento ágil atirar-se às águas, perturbando a superfície.

                   A escuridão e o frio o engolfaram e por alguns instantes debateu-se, desesperado. Mas uma luz fugidia se fez ver à distância. Um brilho suave apontava-lhe o caminho.

                   Mergulhando, ia cada vez mais fundo. Não havia nenhum tipo de vida naquelas águas, sendo um corpo d’água completamente estéril. Quanto mais se aprofundava mais seus pulmões queimavam, mas a luz era fascinante e ele a seguia com avidez.

                   No fundo arenoso do lago, finalmente descobriu a fonte daquilo que o chamava. Ali, aprisionadas estavam duas estátuas, uma carregando o Sol nas mãos, feito do ouro mais precioso. A outra trazia a Lua, feita em prata, em torno do pescoço, atada a uma pesada corrente.

                   Sentiu-se subitamente desalentado, pois as figuras pareciam estender as mãos uma para a outra, sem, entretanto, jamais conseguirem encontrar-se.

                   Entretanto, quando olhou para seus rostos viu expressões idênticas de felicidade e olhos amorosos que se fitavam mutuamente.                                                           

                   Enquanto seu peito se enchia de esperança outra vez, a imagem desvaneceu e ele acordou, sufocado. Tossiu e respirou fundo. É como se tivesse estado mesmo sob a água, sem respirar, por algum tempo.

                   Aquelas imagens em sonho pareciam cada vez mais reais e ele se perguntou se eram fruto de sua imaginação ou resultado da benção das fadas. Resolveu acreditar na última hipótese, pois era esta que lhe dava força para continuar.

                   Ao retornar à estalagem, encontrou uma nova carta de Castiel. Ela lhe dizia para encontrá-lo na fonte das fadas no solstício de inverno.

                  


	16. Conflito

                   Dean aprontou sua pequena bagagem, que continha apenas o essencial para chegar à capital. Pretendia hospedar-se na casa de Gilda, onde vivia Sam e tão logo fosse possível partir para o local combinado na Fonte das Fadas.

                   Assim que voltara à normalidade após a noite, deixou a estalagem e saiu cavalgando. O tempo era cada vez mais frio, o outono nesta parte do reino bastante rigoroso. Sentia que seria poupado do inverno ali, que tudo daria certo e que a estação mais fria seria passada junto a quem mais amava. Onde? Não queria pensar naquilo naquele momento. Sua vontade era encontrar Castiel. A vingança? A sede de vingar-se dos dois causadores de seus sofrimentos ainda era forte nele, mas a possibilidade de morrer enquanto o fizesse não era mais parte dos planos. Ele tinha que viver, agora que Castiel poderia voltar a ser seu companheiro.

                   A carta de Castiel o alcançara na metade do mês de novembro. Ele sabia que a viagem à capital poderia levar até duas semanas, como tinha ele necessidade de parar ao entardecer e retomar a viagem apenas no dia seguinte. Tencionava chegar no início de dezembro, com tempo suficiente para ajudar em qualquer preparativo que fosse necessário.

                   Entretanto, ao deixar a parte mais alta das florestas de Sioux Falls percebeu uma movimentação inquietante na estrada abaixo. Ele seguia por entre as árvores, paralelamente às vias oficiais do reino, procurando manter-se resguardado entre as frondosas árvores.

                   O que via à frente parecia um destacamento militar, mas não trazia as cores de Lawrence. Como iam em direção à sede do reino vindo do norte, Dean só pode supor que fossem forças provenientes do Reino de Hades. Os soldados usavam túnicas verdes, e os estandartes que carregavam tinham as cores verde e vermelho, lado a lado, sob a efígie de uma chama dourada.

                   Agindo por instinto, devido aos anos passados no ambiente selvagem com o pai e o irmão, voltou a aprofundar-se na mata. O caminho, sem dúvida, seria mais longo do que imaginara a princípio.

                   Num momento de cólera, Crowley mandara prender Abaddon. Ela o havia tentado envenenar. Por intermédio de seus agentes no palácio, um veneno potentíssimo deveria ser administrado ao monarca em um de seus pratos favoritos.

                   Como estava indisposto, não ingerira nenhum alimento naquela refeição, apenas água. Ao recolherem os pratos, um dos ajudantes da cozinha havia comido uma porção do que havia sido destinado ao rei e acabara no chão da cozinha, morto quase que instantaneamente.

                   O médico real atestou a presença do elemento venenoso que não era comum ali, sendo proveniente de uma das províncias de Hades. Crowley não hesitara, apesar dos desesperados pedidos de seus ministros. Eles temiam retaliações militares por parte de Alastair, que permanecera na capital de Hades no lugar da rainha.

                   Abaddon agora estava nas masmorras, destituída de todo e qualquer conforto. Seus longos cabelos haviam sido cortados e ela despojada de suas joias e belas vestimentas. Sofria o frio do mês de novembro apenas vestindo uma leve túnica, alimentando-se apenas de pão e água. Crowley planejava executá-la em praça pública, ainda que um julgamento não houvesse ocorrido, sem importar-se com as consequências para o reino. Seu egocentrismo o impedia de ver muito além de seu próprio umbigo.

                   A população temia. Boatos chegavam circulavam pela capital e vilarejos vizinhos de que as forças de Hades haviam invadido o reino.

                   Quando Crowley, cego pela fúria, finalmente se deixou convencer a deixar seus aposentos e encontrar-se com os ministros, o exército do país vizinho já se encontrava a meio caminho da capital.

                   Um plano de emergência foi montado para defender a fortaleza real. A população da cidade deveria abrigar-se ali o mais rápido possível.

                   Sam, Charlie e Gilda, entretanto, decidiram abandonar a cidade e ir ao encontro de Castiel, onde estava hospedado. Eles necessitavam de mobilidade e a última coisa de que queriam era ficarem confinados ao perímetro da fortaleza. Deixaram, no entanto, a sra. Raines entregue aos cuidados do Padre Singer. A Fonte das Fadas, felizmente ficava a leste da cidade, afastada do caminho atual das tropas, vindo elas da região noroeste do reino.

                    

                   Dean continuou o trajeto por caminhos obscuros, mas de vez em quando aproximava-se da estrada principal a fim de verificar o estado da invasão.  A quantidade de soldados era imensa e ele temeu pelo reino.

                   Crowley tinha causado isso com sua cobiça e seus modos autoritários. Dean se sentia enojado. Mesmo que pudessem livrar-se da maldição, talvez não tivessem mais o reino a que haviam servido. Castiel tinha sido um soldado de Lawrence a maior parte de sua vida. Ele sofreria muito ao ver esfacelada a terra que jurara proteger.

                   Muitas vezes teve que parar e esperar a passagem dos exércitos inimigos. Ficou encurralado por três dias em uma garganta, cercado pelos soldados de Hades. Suas forças estavam fraquejando e ele precisava seguir em frente.

                   Quando finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo percebeu que chegaria muito depois do prazo estipulado, provavelmente bem próximo à data marcada. O tempo estava cada vez mais frio e a neve que se acumulava no solo dificultava ainda mais o seu deslocamento.

                   Mas em sua mente a lembrança de Castiel era como um farol, chamando-o para casa, para seus braços.

                   Isso apenas é que era capaz de fazê-lo continuar em frente.

                   Poucos dias depois testemunhou sua primeira batalha. As forças de Crowley conseguiram rechaçar o avanço das tropas de Hades, mantendo-os por algum tempo confinados à margem de um largo rio. Crowley mandara destruir todas as pontes entre aquele ponto e a capital, pretendendo retardar os confrontos.

                   Dean não podia deixar de pensar que se tudo houvesse corrido como imaginara, agora estaria entre os arqueiros que vira em ação. Castiel também estaria se expondo ao perigo, por ser tão próximo ao rei. Pela primeira vez conseguiu ver um aspecto positivo naquela história toda.

                   Com as estradas principais tomadas pelas escaramuças, a Dean só cabia embrenhar-se ainda mais nas matas, desviando dos povoados. Entretanto, em algum momento, chegaria à cidade mais importante de Lawrence e então veria o que aquele soberano corrupto e decadente fizera a seu país natal.

                   Quando este dia finalmente chegou, a exaustão pesando-lhe fortemente, Dean ergueu os olhos e viu colunas de fumaça.

                   Os vilarejos que circundavam a grande cidade murada ardiam, um resultado direto e infeliz da cobiça de um homem.


	17. O Conselho das Fadas

                    Dean aproximou-se da cidade, mas a batalha dominava a área circundante. Teria que ir diretamente à Fonte das Fadas, se quisesse alcançá-la antes do dia combinado.

                   Não lhe restava muito tempo. Precisava estar lá em dois dias, mas temia não conseguir, se os exércitos continuassem suas escaramuças, bloqueando a passagem.

                   Tentou seguir pelos bosques que abundavam na região, mas vários oportunistas já haviam se instalado ali, aguardando a passagem dos eventuais fugitivos. Era a classe mais desprezível de gente, pronta a roubar quem apenas queria evadir-se do conflito.

                   Aquilo dificultava mais o trajeto. Ele precisaria fazer um caminho ainda mais longo.

                   Ao final do primeiro dia de viagem, estava exausto e a angústia tomava conta dele. Não havia como adiar o encontro marcado, sob pena de terem que aguardar o próximo verão.

                   Buscou um lugar resguardado para sofrer a transformação noturna. Detestaria ser encontrado desprevenido durante a noite, ainda que ninguém pudesse supor que, sob a pedra fria, batia um coração humano.

                   Castiel demonstrava maior entusiasmo a cada noite. Sam muitas vezes ficava acordado até mais tarde apenas para conversar com ele e conhecê-lo melhor. Chegou à conclusão, depois de não muito tempo, de que o irmão era muito afortunado. Os dois pareciam feitos um para o outro, apesar de todas as diferenças aparentes. Interiormente, suas crenças e aspirações eram muito parecidas.

                   Na véspera do solstício de inverno, todos na casa ficaram acordados durante a noite para lhe fazer companhia. Haviam preparado uma refeição festiva, pois sabiam o quanto Castiel poderia estar ansioso.

                   Este, para deleite das duas jovens, havia solicitado que elas o ajudassem, preparando um traje simples, mas limpo, e que uma delas cortasse seus cabelos. A barba, havia prometido a si mesmo, só seria removida quando tudo tivesse acabado. Ela era, para ele, o símbolo concreto do sofrimento de estar longe de quem se ama.

                   Elas prepararam-lhe um banho, perfumando a água com lavanda, diante do que ele riu, divertido. As roupas lhe seriam entregues no dia seguinte, antes do momento da partida.

                   Charlie tinha sido a responsável pelo corte de cabelo e por aparar-lhe a barba. Ela agira com muita delicadeza e cuidado, ainda um pouco intimidada pelo fato de que tinha diante de si um Capitão da Guarda. Mas no final, diante do olhar agradecido de Castiel e de seu sorriso gentil, ela passou os dedos entre os cabelos e os desarrumou um pouco, dizendo que sempre pensara que ele ficaria ainda mais bonito assim. Castiel riu ao olhar o reflexo no pequeno espelho, lembrando-se de como Dean gostava de fazer o mesmo. Ela devia ter razão, pensou.

                   Todos despediram-se dele quando a aurora se aproximava, desejando-lhe sucesso. Castiel não encontrava palavras para agradecer tanta amizade e devoção e, contrariando seu comportamento habitual, abraçou a cada um deles, emocionado.

                   Dean conseguiu desviar do último bando de malfeitores na mata e verificou que se aproximava da fonte pelo lado oposto de onde Castiel provavelmente viria. Era quase final da tarde e seu coração acelerava ao pensamento de que dentro de poucas horas estaria junto dele, depois de tantos meses.

                   Apeou e olhou em volta. O local onde haviam feito o ritual no verão se encontrava ainda um pouco distante. Um riacho corria, a alguns metros, entre as árvores sem folhas.  Apesar do clima invernal, a Fonte das Fadas nunca congelava, devendo ser de origem termal. O riacho a seus pés ainda estava em estado líquido, pois apenas havia pouco se afastara do pequeno lago.

                   Pensou em quantos dias vagara sem se preocupar com higiene apropriada. Mas ele havia separado uma muda de roupa para o dia especial. Era um traje comum, com alguns remendos, mas estava limpo.             

                   Despiu-se rapidamente e entrou na água, que não lhe chegava acima da linha da cintura. Abaixou-se e submergiu, sentindo ainda algo da calidez da água da fonte.

                   Lavou-se rapidamente, secou-se e vestiu-se. Desejava ter meios de barbear-se, mas o tempo era escasso.

                   Puxando o cavalo pela rédea, caminhou em direção ao lugar que tinha sido tão importante em suas vidas.

                   Quanto mais perto da fonte, menos neve cobria o chão. Ali, às margens d’água, ainda se apresentava a relva, ainda que não tão verdejante quanto no verão. Desejou ter novamente o cobertor de retalhos que as amigas lhe haviam ofertado então.

                   Estendeu a manta grosseira que trazia na sela e se deitou sobre ela, apoiando a nuca sobre as mãos. Olhou para o céu que em breve se tingiria das cores do por do sol. Desejou que o tempo andasse mais depressa.

                   Poucos minutos depois, sobre o relvado jazia uma bela escultura em mármore verde, em cujo rosto se podia ver um confiante sorriso.

                   Castiel despertou de sua imobilidade no quarto que tinha sido seu pelas últimas semanas. Sobre a cama, cujos lençóis haviam sido trocados, percebia, encontrou as roupas que solicitara às mulheres, limpas e impecavelmente passadas. Ao lado delas, outra vez haviam deixado um cobertor, desta vez feito de uma lã macia.

                   Vestiu-se, as mãos trêmulas. Não pode deixar de pensar, com um arrepio, que Dean o ajudaria a despojar-se deste traje mais tarde, se tudo desse certo.

                   Pensou no rosto bonito, salpicado de sardas que lembravam uma vida passada ao sol. Lembrou dos lábios doces, bem feitos, onde tantas vezes encontrara o calor dos beijos e a beleza dos sorrisos, dos olhos, de um verde profundo, onde as emoções eram sempre visíveis. Faltava pouco agora para que pudesse tocá-lo. Seu coração disparou, lembrando dos momentos que haviam compartilhado.

                   Calçou as botas e antes de deixar a casa olhou-se no espelho, encontrando o rosto pálido, coberto pela barba escura e os cabelos ainda como Charlie deixara. Desejou que Dean não o achasse muito magro. Respirou fundo, acendeu uma lamparina e, caminhando determinadamente, deixou a casa.

                   Ao aproximar-se do local marcado pode vislumbrar a silhueta de Dean, deitado à margem do lago. Mais alguns passos lhe revelaram o verde do mármore. Era a primeira vez que o via assim e lágrimas vieram a seus olhos. No entanto, logo viu o sorriso que adornava a face pétrea e sentiu-se menos triste.

                   Deitou-se apoiado no peito do homem de mármore, aconchegando-se a ele e cobrindo os dois com o cobertor. Não dormia havia muitos meses, mas apesar de estar encostado à frieza da estátua, o sentimento que os unia aflorou, aquecendo-o e fazendo-o sucumbir ao sono.

                   Castiel se viu no topo de uma torre muito alta. Dali, enxergava muitos quilômetros em torno. A seu lado, apoiado numa das seteiras, se encontrava Dean. O arco em suas mãos estava pronto a lançar a flecha de forma certeira. Mas isso não seria possível, pois o arqueiro era feito de pedra.

                   Admirou a superfície polida da estátua, onde o sol refletia suavemente. Lembrou que não via o sol havia meses e que uma inversão ocorria ali. Ele era o que vivia durante a noite, petrificado durante o dia.

                   Tocou levemente a mão que puxava a flecha, retesando a corda. Apesar de fria, sentia um leve zunido que dela emanava, a energia que animava o homem ainda presente, apenas adormecida.

                   Ao longe, viu Crowley afastar-se à cavalo. Era ele na mira daquela flecha pronta a partir. Tentou desesperadamente tirar arco e flecha das mãos endurecidas e ele mesmo atirar, acabando com a vida de seu algoz.

                   Mas Dean permanecia imperturbável.

                   Percebeu, então, que a morte de Crowley não era o que desejava e que mesmo que ele conseguisse fugir, nada mudaria o que realmente aspirava na vida.

                   Enlaçou a cintura do arqueiro, olhando para seu perfil perfeito. Lentamente, subindo por seu braço, uma sensação gélida o acometeu. Viu, admirado, quando pele tornou-se azulada e se fixou na posição em que estava. Olhou novamente para o rosto de Dean, que tinha se voltado, sem que percebesse, para ele e lhe sorria. Deixou-se envolver lentamente pela pedra e ficaram ali, abraçados no alto da torre mais alta, eternizados em mármore.

                   Castiel acordou sobressaltado, como se não pudesse respirar.

                   Olhou novamente para Dean, que estava exatamente como o encontrara, não sabia quanto tempo antes.

                   Voltou os olhos para o céu e, no horizonte percebeu as nuances que indicavam a chegada do dia. Fechou-os, temeroso. Em breve seria novamente uma estátua e apesar da proximidade que compartilhavam, eternamente separados.

                   Engoliu um soluço e preparou-se para o inevitável. Abriu os olhos e viu quando o primeiro raio clareou o céu, anunciando a inexorável aurora.

                   Aguardou o momento em que deslizaria para o vazio. Por que lhe parecia que demorava a chegar?

                   Contra seu corpo, o frio da rocha começou a esvair-se, levando com ele a imobilidade.

                   Castiel assistiu, assombrado, as feições de Dean retornarem ao estado natural, os olhos ainda fechados, o tom rosado substituindo o verde.

                   Quando as pálpebras se abriram e piscaram diante da tênue claridade, seu corpo percebeu a presença de outro junto a si. Voltou o rosto na direção do calor e encontrou a face expectante de Castiel.

                   Sua mão envolveu o rosto amado, sentindo a maciez da barba que antes não havia ali. A felicidade, apossando-se dos dois, fez com que se abraçassem fortemente e derramassem as lágrimas havia muito represadas.

                   Ao afastarem-se para poderem olhar-se, perceberam que tudo parecia brilhar à sua volta. Libélulas voavam em torno deles, em número ainda maior do que haviam encontrado no verão e seu fulgor era espantoso, unido à luz do amanhecer.

                   Os dois levantaram-se rapidamente, as mãos unidas e os rostos fascinados diante daquele espetáculo único. Atendendo a um chamado silencioso, caminharam juntos até a borda do lago e Castiel, outra vez tocou a superfície com o dedo indicador.

                   Imediatamente a figura conhecida da fada se mostrou a eles, para surpresa de Dean. Ela parecia satisfeita e estendeu a outra mão na direção deles, para que Dean também a tocasse.

                   Quando o círculo se fechou entre os homens na margem e os dedos da fada na superfície da água, uma explosão luminosa ofuscou-os.

                   As libélulas haviam sumido e eles se viram cercados por uma multidão de belos homens e mulheres, todos vestidos com trajes feitos com flores, pétalas, folhas, teias de aranha e penas, asas brilhantes às costas. A luz que emanava deles agora era suave e os envolvia gentilmente.

                   Da água emergiu a fada com quem estavam em contato e ela o saudou, as palavras vibrando diretamente dentro de suas mentes, perfeitamente audíveis e passíveis de compreensão:

                   “Meus amados filhos, regozijo-me ao vos ver reunidos aqui. Temi por vós, mas nunca deixei de crer que estaríeis aqui neste dia especial. Há muito as Fadas não atravessam para o reino paralelo dos humanos em tão grande número e em uma data inesperada como esta. Mas o chamado do amor verdadeiro é por demais clamoroso para ser ignorado.”

                   Castiel, que já a conhecia, dirigiu-se a ela, respeitosamente:

                   “Digníssima senhora, agradecemos a sua presença aqui. Nada faz com que nos sintamos tão abençoados quanto a luz que emana de de seu povo. Podemos crer que...” sua voz falseou por um instante “... a maldição tenha sido quebrada?”

                   “Vendo-vos como os vejo aqui, desejo acreditar que sim. Mas é imperativo que saibamos se algum resquício dela continuará existindo depois desta reunião.”

                   “Resquício?” perguntou Castiel, confuso. Não entendia.

                   “Sim, meu filho, alguma prova de que este malefício foi perpetrado conta vós. Algum registro concreto do mal que vos foi feito.”

                   Foi a vez de Dean falar:

                   “Minha senhora, quando fala em prova concreta... vi a pessoa que nos causou isto  levar consigo dois pedaços de mármore que haviam sido mechas de nossos cabelos...”

                   “Sim, amado filho. Há, então, esse obstáculo que precisa ser destruído para que obtenhais o fim definitivo dos efeitos do feitiço que vos foi imposto.”

                   A confusão tomou a mente dos dois, que temiam reverter ao estado anterior. Antes que pudessem verbalizar seus medos, a fada falou outra vez:

                   “Vejo em tua mente, Dean Winchester, que sabes onde se encontram estas pedras.”

                   “Em minha mente?” perguntou, perplexo.

                   “Sim. Sob negras águas se encontram vossos grilhões, em forma de uma joia forjada com os fragmentos de mármore. Deveis destruí-la.”

                   Dean lembrou do sonho com o lago de águas escuras. Aquiesceu, compreendendo o que teriam que fazer.

                   “Não temais, meus filhos. Estareis sob nossa proteção direta por alguns dias. Não sentireis os efeitos da maldição por uma lua, tempo no qual devereis buscar e destruir a joia.”

                   Dean apertou a mão de Castiel e o olhou firmemente nos olhos. O companheiro balançou a cabeça, concordando.

                   “Mas antes...” voltou a falar a fada, com voz mais melodiosa do que nunca “...deveis reforjar os laços diante da Fonte Sagrada. Seremos testemunhas silenciosas de vosso amor.”

                   Castiel sorriu.

                   Um a um, cada representante do reino das fadas, retornou à sua forma anterior, de libélula, até que, finalmente, todos flanavam à sua volta.

                   Por último, a fada que lhes dirigira a palavra desapareceu sob as águas plácidas deixando-os apenas na companhia um do outro.

                   Sem palavras, a não ser os seus próprios nomes sussurrados, as mãos ansiosas buscaram o contato com a pele nua.

                   Oscilando entre a urgência e a delicadeza, despojaram um ao outro de suas vestes. Dean correu os dedos sobre as costelas agora salientes de Castiel e seus olhos se entristeceram. O outro, entretanto, sorria para ele e o trouxe mais para perto para que seus lábios pudessem se encontrar.

                   O beijo abrasador se estendeu enquanto acomodavam-se sobre o cobertor. Dean puxou Castiel sobre si e suas mãos acariciaram suas costas, antes de descerem e envolverem suas nádegas. Suas unhas arranharam levemente a pele e sentiram-na arrepiar-se sob seu toque.

                   A boca impaciente de Castiel já vagava pela mandíbula e pescoço de Dean, beijando e mordiscando, sentindo novamente o sabor da pele que tanto apreciava, deixando marcas que o reivindicavam como seu.

                   Os pênis eretos roçavam-se um contra o outro entre eles, em uma deliciosa fricção que haviam desejado por meses.

                   Dean os rolou, colocando-se por cima de Castiel. Desceu lentamente, provando a pele, agora mais alva, do homem que amava. Perdeu-se em seus mamilos excitados, sugando-os e lambendo-os, observando como aquilo fazia Castiel gemer.

                   Continuou descendo, deixando beijos molhados por seu abdômen, deleitando-se com as reentrâncias agudas de seus quadris, antes de colocar os lábios em torno do membro intumescido. Dedicou-se com diligência a dar prazer ao amado, sentindo-se feliz em saber que aquilo era possível agora.

                   Logo os dedos de Castiel em seus cabelos avisavam-lhe que o ápice era iminente. Dean continuou a estimulá-lo até sentir que tinha atingido o orgasmo. Engoliu a emissão do parceiro com gosto e o fez provar o sabor em sua boca.

                   Castiel sentia-se em um estado elevado de consciência, depois de tanto tempo esperando por ter Dean tão próximo. Quando este deslizou dois dedos sobre seus lábios, abriu-os para sugá-los, envolvendo-os com a língua molhada.

                   Dean o preparou amorosamente para receber seu membro pulsante. Castiel recebeu a intrusão com prazer, buscando a desejada boca para um beijo profundo.

                   Os dois corpos ondulavam juntos, envolvidos pela suave luminosidade das fadas que ainda os cercavam. Quando Dean alcançou o clímax, tinha Castiel com ele, receptivo e carinhoso, o rosto banhado em lágrimas de felicidade.

                   Momentos depois levantaram-se e caminharam de mãos dadas até a beira da fonte, onde entraram juntos. A água era morna e agradável e eles se abraçaram, sentindo apenas a presença um do outro.


	18. Família

Dean e Castiel assistiram à partida das fadas e caminharam à casa onde o último estava hospedado com os amigos. Os dois não podiam ter proximidade suficiente, então iam abraçados, dizendo as palavras que não haviam podido expressar por meses.

                   Ao chegarem lá era quase hora do almoço e sobre a mesa havia uma refeição pronta para eles, deixada por aqueles que os ajudavam. Havia frutas, pães, carnes, vários dos pratos obviamente provenientes das cozinhas do palácio. Gabriel deveria tê-los enviado.

                    Sentaram-se e comeram, compartilhando tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele tempo em que haviam estado longe um do outro.  Castiel contou sobre o mosteiro, do agora amigo Frank e sobre a guarda dos livros históricos que os haviam auxiliado em sua busca. Dean, por sua vez contou dos planos de vingança que tivera, mas que tinham perdido a importância depois de tudo o que vira ao longo do caminho. Ele sabia que Crowley pereceria por sua própria conduta, levando consigo as duas mulheres de cabelos vermelhos. Apenas sentia que os povos dos dois reinos tivessem que sofrer as consequências da ambição de poucas pessoas, vendo suas terras devastadas e o trabalho de tantos anos desperdiçado.

                   Castiel relatou-lhe o sonho que tivera, a respeito de Crowley ver-se sob a mira da flecha de Dean e evadir-se. Comparando os sonhos, chegaram à conclusão que todos eles traziam algum aspecto importante para o desenvolvimento de sua história atual, nascendo do elo que os unia, por amor, amplificado por intercessão das fadas.

                   Terminada a refeição, Dean, apesar do tempo premente, não conseguiu suprimir um bocejo. E outro. Aqueles meses todos de tensão e falta de sono estavam exigindo que descansasse, preparando-o para o que viria.

                   Castiel tomou-o pela mão e o levou ao quarto, onde, com suavidade o despiu outra vez. Não havia outro calor em seu toque do que o amor que o movia, os espíritos relaxados e conscientes de que era um momento tão importante quanto haviam sido os de paixão à beira da fonte.

                   Os dois, agora sem o empecilho das roupas entre eles, deitaram-se sob os lençóis macios, perfumados, respirando o mesmo ar, os braços envolvidos frouxamente um em torno do outro. A consciência de que deviam sempre estar juntos lhes dava uma tranquilidade que nunca antes tinham podido conhecer. Adormeceram, embalados ainda pela canção etérea das fadas.

                   Sam, Charlie, Gilda e Kevin aguardavam no vilarejo próximo. Ainda que Sam, movido pelo vínculo fraternal, ansiasse por ver Dean, os demais o haviam convencido a dar-lhes alguma privacidade.

                   Ainda assim, quando a curta tarde de inverno se preparava para transformar-se em noite, não puderam mais retardar sua partida. Deixaram a taberna onde tinham estado esperando e com passos céleres retornaram à pequena cabana. Encontraram-na às escuras e por um instante temeram pelo destino dos dois amantes que haviam ido ao limite do reino de outra dimensão.

                   Ao acenderem um lampião, puderam verificar que a refeição fora consumida e que dois pratos usados havia sobre a mesa. Um suspiro de alívio foi audível na diminuta cozinha.  Charlie seguiu em direção ao quarto que Castiel estivera ocupando e ao ver a porta fechada, sorriu.

                   Sam passou ao lado dela e empurrando-a com um pequeno gesto amigável, entreabriu a porta e deixou que uma nesga de luz entrasse por ela. Vislumbrou, contra os travesseiros, as duas cabeças muito próximas, os corpos escondidos sob os cobertores. Ressonavam baixinho.

                   Fechou novamente a porta e se afastou, contente. A maldição tinha sido quebrada. Finalmente.

                   Os amigos prepararam outra refeição e esperaram, conversando em voz baixa. Sua tranquilidade foi interrompida pelos cascos de um cavalo que se aproximava rapidamente. Sam levantou-se e puxou a cortina grosseira para ver se poderia ser alguma ameaça.

                   A figura de pequena estatura de Gabriel apeou e dirigiu-se, decidida, à entrada da cabine.

                   “O que aconteceu, afinal? Por que não mandaram me avisar?” Antes que pudesse ser detido, adentrou a casa e, sem cerimônia, escancarou a porta onde os dois antigos capitães ainda dormiam.

                   “Graças aos Céus!” Exclamou, despertando-os. Imediatamente se virou e disse, desviando o olhar, a alegria transparecendo na voz: “E já estão rolando na cama outra vez... Cassie, seu tigrão! Levantem-se, há muita gente que quer falar com vocês!”

                   Saiu, gargalhando e batendo ruidosamente a porta. O casal na cama só pode se entreolhar e sorrir. Castiel nem perdia mais seu tempo ficando encabulado pelas atitudes debochadas e inoportunas do irmão. Os dois eram afortunados por terem irmãos que os amavam, cada um à sua maneira.

                   Relutantes, pois preferiam ficar algum tempo mais ali recuperando o tempo perdido, levantaram-se e vestiram-se. Dean, antes de deixarem o aposento, passou os dedos pelos cabelos escuros, revoltos, o dedo descendo pela face, onde a barba ainda lhe parecia estranha, mas de forma alguma menos perfeita. Arrepiou-se à lembrança dela correndo por seu torso, horas antes.

                   Com um beijo e um sorriso, preparam-se para enfrentar a família ansiosa lá fora.

                   “Não acabou ainda, então?” Sam franziu o cenho que tinha permitido relaxar.

                   “Assim que destruirmos a joia estaremos livres, Sam.” Disse Castiel, tentando parecer menos apreensivo do que estava na realidade. Ele precisava manter a confiança de que eles poderiam desincumbir-se da tarefa a tempo.

                   “Precisamos ir à biblioteca central para descobrir a localização do lago de águas negras que vi em sonho. Depois, prepararemo-nos para a jornada, que será dificultada pelas batalhas que ocorrem pelo reino.”

                   Sam tocou o ombro do irmão:

                   “Gostaria de ir com vocês.” Dean e Cas se entreolharam, preferindo não expor mais ninguém. “Por favor, Dean, deixe-me acompanhá-los.”

                   “Sam...” Dean começou e parou, engasgando com o tapa que Gabriel lhe aplicara nas costas.

                   “Deano, Deano, não vão conseguir se livrar de nós. Estaremos com vocês para garantir que resolvam esta confusão de uma vez por todas... Sabe-se lá em que outras enrascadas serão capazes de se meter?” Riu, os olhos faiscando diante da possibilidade de ver alguma ação diferente do que estava acostumado dentro dos muros do palácio. “Além disso, acho que posso conseguir-nos alguns passes especiais que facilitarão a viagem para onde quer tenhamos que ir.”

                   Conformados, os dois homens concordaram. Eles poderiam contar com mais dois pares de mãos para garantirem que o feitiço fosse destruído.

                   Gabriel acompanhou Dean à fortaleza mais tarde naquela noite para que pudesse conversar com o Padre Singer a respeito do lago onde estaria a joia. A fim de poderem entrar sem despertar suspeitas, o bufão havia feito o ex-capitão dos arqueiros usar roupas femininas, emprestadas de Gilda e Charlie.

                   Dean seguia, resignado, atrás do irmão do amado, sabendo o quanto este estava se divertindo com a situação.

                   Quando entraram pelo portão principal um dos guardas havia feito piada a respeito de Gabriel ter _“mordido mais do que conseguiria mastigar”,_ devido à evidente diferença de altura entre os dois. Gabe somente havia se aproximado de Dean e o auxiliado a descer do cavalo, onde estava sentado de lado, como uma mulher. Após tê-lo a seu lado, deu-lhe uns tapinhas nas nádegas, sobre a saia volumosa, com um sorriso obsceno. Dean teve que se controlar diante do toque inesperado. Era parte do disfarce, afinal de contas, e ele se absteve de golpear a mão que considerava ofensiva. Encolheu-se dentro do capuz, fingindo estar encabulado pelo gesto indelicado frente aos soldados.

                   Logo adentravam a grande biblioteca e buscavam o sábio senhor que poderia ajudá-los a decifrar aquele enigma. O padre Singer e seu amigo Frank estavam entretidos em uma discussão a respeito de estratégia militar, que Dean não supunha ser assunto do conhecimento dos dois monges. Foi apresentado ao monge Deveraux por Gabriel. Ele estendeu a mão ao jovem sardento, com um olhar avaliativo, como um pai que analisa o pretendente à mão de sua filha. Dean sentiu-se desnudo diante do olhar perscrutador do homem mais velho. Entretanto, relaxou quando o outro lhe dirigiu um discreto sorriso. Ele aprovava a escolha de Castiel, ainda que ela viesse envolvida, no momento, em uma infinidade de anáguas e rendas.

                   Dean e Gabriel haviam deixado o palácio outra vez, de posse de um mapa da região nordeste do reino, da província de Stull, onde se encontravam as montanhas mais altas. Singer supusera ser ali a localização do lago descrito por Dean, fato corroborado por se saber que era um corpo d’água completamente desprovido de vida, bastante profundo e escuro, tendo sido palco de alguns fatos sombrios ao longo da história de seu povo, em outras eras, quando o conhecimento da magia era algo muito mais difundido.

                   Gabriel despediu-se de Dean, prometendo encontrá-los na manhã seguinte para iniciarem a jornada, tendo, então, em mãos alguns salvo condutos contrabandeados, para que pudessem transitar em sossego ao menos pelas estradas onde os soldados de Lawrence mantivessem controle.

                   Ao chegar à casa onde estava reunida a família improvisada, percebeu que todos haviam se recolhido, apenas Castiel o aguardava ansiosamente. Ele não podia deixar de preocupar-se, quando sentia que Dean estava se expondo perto demais do monarca que algum tempo antes o desejara ter para si.

                   Dois braços aconchegantes o receberam, enquanto lábios suspiravam junto aos seus juras de amor e palavras de alívio.  Em pouco tempo fechavam a porta para usufruírem, outra vez, um da companhia exclusiva do outro, no silêncio da noite.

                   Ao raiar do dia, quatro cavaleiros estavam a postos. Gabriel havia trazido a espada de Castiel, herança de sua família. Dean e Sam tinham às costas o fiéis arcos de tantas caçadas. Mesmo Gabriel, avesso como era ao uso de armas (sua melhor arma eram as palavras, dizia sempre), portava uma espada curta e afiada. 

                   Esperavam retornar apenas depois de quase duas semanas, a maldição extinta para sempre.

                   Quando os amigos os viram desaparecer ao longe, os corações de quem ficava para trás parecia pesado, sabendo que não seria tarefa fácil. Mas precisavam acreditar ser possível a existência no mundo de um amor tão puro e forte como o dos dois antigos capitães do reino de Lawrence.


	19. A busca

                   Os cavaleiros decidiram passar o mais afastado possível da capital em seu caminho à região nordeste do reino. Dean estivera, em seu exílio, mais a oeste, então não conhecia bem a região. Só podiam seguir o mapa com as indicações fornecido pelo bibliotecário e tentar ficar longe de complicações militares.

                   Gabriel lhes havia dito que poucas tropas ocupavam a área, mas que havia alguns destacamentos, ainda assim, a título de precaução. As forças de Abaddon vinham do noroeste, mas havia boatos de que Hades estava conspirando para unir forças com o reino que ficava ao leste, governado pela Rainha Naomi. Se isto viesse a se concretizar, Lawrewnce seria completamente dominado, esfacelado pelos dois lados.

                   Eles possuíam documentos fornecidos pelo bufão, que lhes permitiam passar pelas barreiras do exército. Ele havia solicitado credenciais de agentes especiais, de inteligência, e assim pensava poderem cruzar grande parte do território sem incômodo.

                   O tempo era o suficiente, com alguma sobra, para chegarem ao lago escuro, denominado, desde tempos imemoriais, Karanlik. Ele era cercado por altas montanhas e nesta época do ano poderiam prever uma difícil jornada, a neve alta sendo o maior empecilho.

                   Os dois primeiros dias foram absolutamente tranquilos, desde que não se levasse em consideração o estado ansioso dos homens, que desejavam chegar o quanto antes ao destino. Encontraram apenas destacamentos de Lawrence e pouco sinal de luta havia. Gabriel até os tinha feito aproveitar o jantar no segundo acampamento, para desassossego dos antigos capitães, que temiam ser reconhecidos.  Mas a barba de Castiel e o capuz sobre a cabeça de Dean foram capazes de evitar esse desastre. Afinal, eles eram tidos como traidores, assim haviam sido presos e supostamente julgados. Como os soldados poderia ver com bons olhos os dois ali, vivos, portando credenciais de agentes da inteligência?

                   No terceiro dia, o quarto da semana que as fadas lhes haviam dado, começaram a subir as escarpadas montanhas. Havia trilhas, algumas, mas estavam completamente cobertas de neve. Baseando-se no mapa da biblioteca, entretanto, foram subindo, a duras penas.

                   Estimavam que levariam mais dois dias para alcançar o lugar que procuravam, o que lhes daria um dia inteiro quase para perscrutar o fundo do lago. Dean sabia que era imenso, mas o sonho lhe apontara a área na qual deveria aprofundar as buscas.

                   As condições eram tão difíceis quanto o previsto e quando pararam para descansar à noite, os ânimos pareciam bastante arrefecidos. Até mesmo Gabriel, cuja tagarelice era constante, tinha se calado. Conversaram apenas o necessário e cada um dos irmãos buscou um local mais resguardado para cochilar por algumas horas. Dean e Castiel, sentados ao pé da pequena fogueira conversavam, as mãos entrelaçadas e os cenhos franzidos.

                   “Eu entendo que você tem uma noção do local, Dean, mas como vai sobreviver ao frio? E se a superfície estiver congelada?” Era consenso que Dean, tendo tido a visão do lago é quem deveria mergulhar nele e encontrar a joia.

                   “Padre Singer me disse que a composição do lago é por demais estranha para congelar. Ele me contou algumas histórias horripilantes de magia que acontecerem nas margens do lago há muitas gerações. O frio, então, é com o que tenho que me preocupar. Mas o frio de virarmos mármore para sempre é ainda pior, então não tempos escolha.”

                   Castiel deixou a mão longa desvencilhar-se dos dedos calejados de Dean e a dirigiu ao rosto sardento, no momento vermelho, queimado pelos ventos gelados. Uma pequena carícia que carregava todo o seu sentimento. Dean o puxou em direção a si e o abraçou. Sua vida não seria nada se não tivesse o outro homem nos braços.

                   A última escarpa tomou deles o que não tinham mais quase a dar. Chegaram ao topo exaustos, na aurora do último dia da lua das Fadas. Havia ainda um pequeno trajeto até a beira do lago e eles não pararam até alcançá-lo.

                   Deixaram os olhos acostumarem-se à tétrica, ainda que, de certa forma bela, paisagem. As montanhas altas, no lado norte, sombreavam parte das águas. O contorno do lago era composto por uma floresta de coníferas altíssimas, no momento cobertas por uma grossa camada de neve. O silêncio no entorno das águas parecia quase clamoroso, sobrenatural.

                   Os homens suprimiram um arrepio ao pensarem que dentro em pouco Dean estaria mergulhando sob a superfície gélida das águas negras.

                   Sam havia expressado preocupação a respeito do fato que era muito escuro para se ver algo logo abaixo da superfície, quanto mais no fundo, que devia se localizar muitos metros abaixo.

                   Dean tinha uma lembrança clara de como o caminho até o fundo do lago tinha sido iluminado, ainda que os sonhos não fossem passíveis de interpretação literal. Ele sabia que algo haveria para lhe mostrar o caminho. Bateu nas costas do irmão e pediu que o ajudasse a se remover o excesso de agasalhos.

                   Castiel afastou as mãos de Sam e ele mesmo se desincumbiu da tarefa de despi-lo, ainda que houvesse inúmeras outras oportunidades em que acharia aquilo muito mais interessante. No momento se via estarrecido pela ideia de vê-lo mergulhar apenas com seus trajes mais íntimos, uma túnica branca e calças finas, atadas com um cordão.

                   Dean tiritava, mas não se dava por vencido. Castiel o abraçou profundamente antes de deixá-lo caminhar até a beira arenosa do lago. O arqueiro tinha os olhos límpidos e sorriu uma última vez para o amante antes de mergulhar.

                   Na margem, aos três homens só cabia assistir.

                   Assim que afundou na escuridão, seu coração disparou, devido à gélida sensação da água contra seu corpo. Seus olhos, no entanto, tiveram uma grata surpresa: o brilho que sua pele havia demonstrado na presença de Crowley e Rowena, enfatizando sua proteção por parte das fadas, voltou a se fazer presente e ele conseguiu enxergar uma pequena distância à sua volta.

                   Seu fôlego não duraria muito, então decidiu afundar com rapidez nas águas, seguindo o instinto que sentia por causa do sonho.

                   Quando quase mais não suportava, vislumbrou um tênue reverberar à frente. Mesmo aquela distância, podia ver o seu contorno. Eram um Sol e uma Lua entrelaçados.

                   Rapidamente subiu à superfície e, depois de inspirar profundamente, acenou para aqueles que assistiam. Ainda ofegante bradou:

                   “Acho que a encontrei. Tenho que descer outra vez. Está muito profunda.”

                   Sam e Gabriel entreolharam-se e sorriram. Castiel, entretanto, mantinha o rosto sério, preocupado com o fato de que o companheiro estava naquelas águas assustadoras.

                   Inspirando outra vez, Dean submergiu. Desta vez seguiu célere, diretamente ao ponto onde estava o artefato. Sentia os pulmões arderem pelo esforço.

                   Quando podia ver claramente a peça de pedra e ouro a poucos metros, estendeu a mão direita na direção dela. Entretanto, ao aproximar-se ainda mais uma moreia gigantesca se adiantou das sombras e circulou a joia, os olhos faiscando na escuridão.

                   Dean abriu a boca, em choque e começou a engasgar. Subiu novamente à tona, na maior velocidade possível. Desta vez, ao invés de ficar boiando no mesmo lugar, nadou em braçadas largas até a margem.

                   Seu rosto estava lívido. Não conseguia, a princípio, articular qualquer palavra.

                   “Dean!” Sacudia-o Castiel, enquanto massageava seus braços a fim de instilar-lhes algum calor. “O que aconteceu?”

                   “No fundo... uma criatura... guarda a joia...” Disse, em meio a um acesso incontrolável de tosse.

                   “Criatura? Que tipo de criatura?” Perguntou Sam, afobado.

                   “Parece... uma serpente... a boca se abre em... uma espécie de bico... os olhos são flamejantes.”

                   “É um animal, não parece uma criatura sobrenatural?” Perguntou, interessado. “Pelo que descreve, parece se tratar de uma moreia. Mas estas águas não tem fonte de alimento para ela... Deve ser um animal mágico, ainda assim.”

                   Gabriel não conseguia, finalmente, dizer coisa alguma. Sua articulação tinha desaparecido frente à possibilidade de haver um animal de origem mágica naquelas águas.

                   “Você não pode mergulhar outra vez, Dean. Precisa descansar...” Começou Castiel.

                   “Não, Cas, eu tenho que voltar lá! A joia estava tão perto...”

                   “Não posso ver você morrer tentando pegar a joia!”

                   “Não temos escolha, é nossa última chance...”

                   Castiel levantou e antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, começou a tirar a roupa. Dean tentou conversar com ele, mas nada o conseguia demover do propósito de acompanhá-lo, empunhando sua espada.

                   Gabriel tentou segurar o braço do irmão, mas logo percebeu ser em vão. Entregou-lhe, então, uma pequena adaga para colocar na cintura da calça. Uma arma extra.

                   Dean tomou sua aljava e à cruzou às costas. O arco não era útil sob a água, mas podia usar as flechas para arpoar a criatura.

                   Caminharam lado a lado até a margem e mergulharam. Juntos, desta vez.

                   Sam passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, olhando para Gabriel, que apenas fechara os olhos, em uma prece silenciosa.

                  A claridade combinada dos dois permitia que vissem melhor o caminho. Olharam para frente a Castiel pode perceber o local onde se encontrava o que procuravam.

                   Aproximando-se rapidamente, foi a vez de Castiel estender o braço, apenas para tê-lo envolvido pela cauda do animal horrendo.

                   Dean, decidido, fincou uma das flechas no pescoço do animal, tingindo a água com uma substância negra. Castiel, ainda preso, brandia a espada na direção da cabeça da criatura, mas ela se soltou, afastando-se, deixando um rastro nebuloso.

                   O homem de cabelos claros tomou a joia no leito de pedras onde havia estado descansando e fez sinal para que Castiel o acompanhasse. Estavam prestes a afogarem-se e precisavam subir à superfície.

                   Dean foi à frente, mas logo percebeu a ausência do outro homem. Olhando para trás, viu-o preso pelo tornozelo, debatendo-se, tentando livrar-se do aperto da cauda da moreia.          

                   Voltou e tentou golpear outra vez com uma de suas flechas, mas o animal presumiu o que tencionava fazer e abocanhou dolorosamente seu pulso.

                   Estavam agora os três envolvidos em uma luta corporal, onde os humanos tinham a composição mais fraca, o oxigênio faltando-lhes cada vez de forma mais premente.

                   Castiel, num gesto brusco, desesperado, brandiu a espada, acertando a cabeça da besta, que ficou desorientada por um instante, sem, entretanto soltar o braço de Dean, que claramente estava sofrendo.

                   Agitou novamente a lâmina na direção do corpo ondulante que deixava uma sombra escura à sua volta, impossibilitando uma visão clara.

                   Por um golpe de sorte, o metal atingiu a carne, afundando-se nela com a fúria do movimento. Castiel só podia suplicar aos céus que tivesse atingido o animal e não Dean.

                   Em poucos instantes, entretanto, a água se tornou ainda mais turva e do meio da negritude, a mão de Dean, ainda com a cabeça da moreia pendurada nela, agarrou a túnica de Cas e o puxou à superfície, a joia segura entre seus dedos.

                   Sam não parara de andar durante todo tempo enquanto os dois estavam lá embaixo. O tempo era pouco, mas a seus nervos em frangalhos, aquilo parecia uma eternidade.

                   Quando os viu surgirem à superfície, tossindo e engasgando, entrou na água para puxá-los para fora, molhados e cobertos por um líquido escuro. Dean trazia, ainda, em torno da mão, a cabeça do animal, os olhos agora mortiços à luz do dia.

                   Os dois caíram ao chão, as mãos ainda agarradas um à roupa do outro. Sam tentou abrir a mandíbula da moreia, para livrar Dean dos dentes agudos que se fincavam firmemente em sua carne. Ele puxou até fraturar a articulação, arrancando, então, as duas partes da cabeça do punho de Dean. O sangue fluía copiosamente do ferimento.

                   Gabriel, agindo rapidamente, tomou o cinto de Castiel e com ele fez um torniquete no braço ferido, tentando estancar o fluxo sanguíneo.

                   Apesar da situação dramática, os homens conseguiram esboçar um sorriso quando Dean mostrou a mão fechada que continha aquilo que tinham vindo buscar.

                   Quando, entretanto, Dean abriu os dedos para revelar a beleza do mármore bicolor incrustado em ouro polido, os olhos de Sam e de Gabriel se arregalaram.

                   Em um movimento ágil e certeiro, Gabriel se apossara da joia e em poucos segundos tinha partido em seu cavalo, afastando-se rapidamente.


	20. Estratagema

                   Dean e Castiel tiveram pouco tempo para reagir, ainda sem fôlego por causa do mergulho. Tinham ouvido Sam xingar em voz alta e partir a cavalo no encalço de Gabriel, que seguira para um lado desconhecido, contornando o lago.

                   Dean não se fez de rogado. Tomando o arco, mirou na direção de Gabriel, ainda que Castiel protestasse com um grito. A flecha já havia deixado a corda quando o homem de cabelos escuros agarrara o braço de Dean.

                   Castiel assistiu, horrorizado, quando o irmão foi derrubado da montaria, atingido na coxa. Viu também quando Sam apeou e se aproximou, retirando a joia de sua mão. Ele não podia entender o porquê do irmão ter feito aquilo.

                   Mas quando Sam olhou para a peça e sorriu, montando outra vez e partindo para longe, tanto um como outro chegou à conclusão que se poderia computar aquele comportamento irregular dos dois à conta da magia.

                   Castiel montou, ainda pingando, partindo para acudir o bufão, que rolava no chão, segurando a perna.

                   Dean apontou novamente, mas desta vez suas mãos falharam, não sendo ele capaz de ferir o próprio irmão.

                   Saiu em disparada, em perseguição ao jovem de cabelos longos que começava a se embrenhar na mata. Tanto um como outro eram habituados aquele ambiente e a corrida era tão rápida quanto possível entre os troncos e ramos das árvores, o chão também coberto de neve alta em alguns pontos.

                   Dean o via escapar rapidamente. Não podia mais evitar. Tomou outra flecha e a apontou.

                   Com um gesto rápido, a lança deixou o arco, determinada e certeira.

                   Sam caiu, chocando-se contra um tronco, atingido por uma flecha no ombro.

                   Quando Dean voltou com Sam sobre a sela, ferido e desacordado, trazia a joia firmemente presa entre os dedos.

                   Gabriel estava sentado junto à fogueira, Castiel puxando a flecha da carne, a ponta que saíra pelo outro lado já removida. Ainda que a dor fosse tremenda, o que mais transparecia no rosto do diminuto homem era a vergonha.  Ele não conseguia entender o que o motivara a agir daquela forma.

                   Sam, além da flecha que se projetava do ombro, havia recebido um golpe na cabeça, o sangue escorrendo nos dois ferimentos. Antes, entretanto, que ele pudesse retirar o homem grande da sela, a mão de Castiel o tocou no ombro.  Oferecia-lhe um agasalho, pois as roupas molhadas pareciam congelar em torno de seus corpos.

                   Os dois puxaram-no, juntos, para o chão e trataram primeiro do talho na testa, que, felizmente, não era muito profundo. A flecha, no entanto, alojara-se próxima ao osso e seria necessário um cirurgião para removê-la. Cortaram, então, apenas a parte final dela, limpando o ferimento como possível. Dean se sentia muito triste por ter tido que fazer aquilo, mas eram mais coisas para adicionar à lista de cobranças que pensava em fazer a Crowley e Rowena.

                   Num gesto violento, jogou a joia que estava em seu bolso no chão e pisou nela com ódio. Castiel afastou-o com um toque gentil e golpeou a peça de pedra e ouro com a espada que era herança de seus ancestrais.

                   Fragmentos foram arremessados longe, desfazendo-se a joia no ar, os pedaços de pedra voltando a serem fios de cabelos e o ouro desaparecendo em pleno ar.

                   Dean caiu de joelhos, finalmente exaurido pela busca e por tudo o que tinha tomado deles. Castiel, o rosto molhado, aproximou-se e o abraçou, soluçando.

                   A maldição havia sido quebrada.

                  


	21. Guerra!

                   Retornando à capital, não houve como evitar os acampamentos do exército. Gabriel e Sam precisavam de cuidados médicos. Dean se sentia responsável por ter causado os ferimentos dos dois irmãos que os haviam ajudado a encerrar a maldição que os afligia, trazendo-os com eles na jornada para terminá-la.

                   Gabriel explicou, depois, o que sentira ao ver a joia. Uma atração irresistível o dominara, de forma que sabia que poderia matar, se necessário, para tê-la. Os quatro chegaram à conclusão de que deveria ser um mecanismo de defesa do artefato, com o intuito de mantê-los sob o domínio do feitiço para sempre. Destruída a peça, nem um dos dois podia ver interesse algum nela.

                   Apesar de reclamar da dor e do desconforto de cavalgar ferido, Gabriel carregava o ferimento como um galardão. Para quem vivera uma vida dentro dos muros do castelo, resguardado, o fato de voltar para casa de uma missão importante com uma cicatriz era algo de que se orgulhar. Se ele pretendia inventar uma história mirabolante para explicá-la, isso era totalmente ao estilo do bufão. Castiel sabia que a cicatriz teria papel importante nas conquistas amorosas do irmão dali por diante.

                   Já o ferimento de Sam era mais sério e precisava de atenção redobrada. Dean fazia o que podia para vê-lo confortável, mas sabia que levaria tempo para que ele recobrasse os movimentos em sua totalidade. Mas ele havia dito que não pretendia ser soldado ou arqueiro e que para bibliotecário e estudioso, aqueles movimentos não seriam assim tão essenciais. O rapaz sardento sabia que o outro falava assim para que não se sentisse muito culpado pelo que acontecera. Dean muitas vezes tinha tendência a assumir toda a culpa para si em algumas situações.

                   Felizmente os dois ex-capitães continuaram passando incógnitos pelos comandantes dos destacamentos mais ao norte, onde ficaram três dias para os cuidados médicos. A comida não era das melhores também, mas ao menos era quente e eles tinham lugar para se abrigar à noite.

                   Sentados em uma tenda pequena, num local mais afastado do alojamento, Dean e Castiel faziam planos. Eles tinham todo o direito e a necessidade de fazê-los:

                   “A Rainha Naomi é parente da sua família?” perguntou Dean, surpreso.

                   “É um parentesco distante, mas nos seria benéfico se desejássemos continuar com nossas carreiras militares, Dean. Se não houver mais lugar em Lawrence para nós.”

                   “No momento, só penso em um lugar tranquilo para fixarmos raízes, Cas. Quem sabe... poderíamos comprar uma fazenda?”

                   “Você entende alguma coisa disso?” Perguntou Castiel, em tom de brincadeira. Ele conhecia a resposta.

                   “Sempre se pode aprender. Eu não me tornei Capitão dos Arqueiros? Acho que depois dessa consigo fazer qualquer coisa!”

                   “Você é um líder nato, exímio arqueiro e aprende rápido. Você nasceu para ser Capitão dos Arqueiros.”

                   Dean não respondeu, apenas dirigindo um sorriso caloroso ao companheiro. O acampamento não era lugar para demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas seus olhos não sabiam mentir quando se tratava de Castiel.

                   “Tive um bom professor. Um pouco estrito, mas sabia das coisas.”

                   Castiel lhe retribuiu o sorriso, a vontade de tocá-lo quase insuportável. Mas teriam o resto da vida para isso agora.

                   “É claro que eu estava falando do professor Gables...” Emendou logo, provocando o homem que mais amara em toda a vida.

                   “Claro, Gables é conhecido por seu conhecimento e disciplina.”

                   “Agora, se você precisar de um professor que seja tudo aquilo e ainda por cima sexy...” Disse, aproximando a mão do rosto ainda coberto pela barba escura e tocando os lábios rosados de Castiel com os seus.

                   “Dean...” foi o que Castiel pode dizer antes de se entregar ao breve contato.

                   “A barba... você pretende tirá-la?”

                   “Sim. Eu a considerava o símbolo de minha tristeza. Não há mais motivo para ostentá-la.”

                   “Permita-me... raspá-la para você... quero dizer... quando voltarmos...”

                   “Dean...” voltou a dizer, antes de beijá-lo por sua vez.

                   Pela manhã o acampamento estava em polvorosa. Mensageiros haviam trazido novas da capital e os soldados estavam agitados. Dizia-se que a fortaleza estava prestes a cair, que o Rei não mais tinha condições de governar.

                   Aquelas eram notícias inquietantes e os quatro decidiram partir o quanto antes. Temiam pelos amigos. Talvez ainda tivessem tempo de refugiar-se em um reino vizinho.

                   As estradas se encontravam em total confusão, então resolveram seguir pelas matas, ainda que o caminho se alongasse sobremaneira. Os dias continuavam frios, mas não nevava, o que era uma vantagem.

                   Já chegando ao planalto da capital, um grande acampamento, o maior que já haviam encontrado, estendia-se à frente deles. Ali, ainda mais do que no anterior, as notícias eram contraditórias. Algumas davam Crowley como derrotado, outros diziam que havia fugido e outros ainda, exageradamente otimistas viam a vitória de Lawrence como iminente.

                   Não perderam tempo ali, rumando à cidade sem demora. O que viram ao avistar a fortaleza foi capaz de deixá-los sem fala.

                   A área circundante da fortaleza estava queimada até o chão. As casas, as fazendas, tudo tinha sido consumido pelos combates. Não podiam saber sobre o que acontecera com a população, mas supunham que estivesse abrigada dentro dos muros, ainda que as condições ali também devessem ser precárias.

                   Gabriel e Sam pretendiam adentrar na fortaleza, se fosse possível. Cada um tinha seus interesses a cuidar, ainda que os companheiros de viagem desejassem que se mantivessem longe dali. Eles mesmos iriam rumar para a casa onde tinham ficado antes, a fim de se organizar e irem embora. Aquela terra não podia lhes oferecer mais nada.

                   Ao chegarem à casa, encontraram-na vazia. Não havia sinal de ocupação pelos últimos dias. Resolveram ficar ali pelo menos naquele momento, enquanto o que iriam fazer a seguir ainda não estava muito claro.

                   Aproveitaram para descansar e aproveitar a companhia mútua.

                   Ao cair da noite do segundo dia, Kevin chegou afobado. Ele parecia incoerente, a princípio, mas quando os antigos capitães ouviram a história, não puderam mais manter-se à margem da história.

                   Segundo ele, Crowley tinha enlouquecido. Estava mandando prender um incontável número de cortesões, pelos mais fúteis motivos. O último a ir tinha sido Gabriel, por ausentar-se quando ele mais havia precisado. Encontrava-se, agora, na superlotada masmorra.

                   Outros também padeciam pelos desmandos daquele que ousava intitular-se Rei: Padre Singer e seu amigo Frank haviam sido presos por alta-traição e se encontravam incomunicáveis na temível torre onde Dean e Castiel tinham sido mantidos.

                   A guerra tinha sido um erro. As tropas de Abaddon haviam vindo preparadas e ao que parece estavam ganhando muitas mais batalhas do que se poderia esperar, ainda que a Rainha também ainda estivesse encerrada nas masmorras.

                   “E Rowena?” quis saber Castiel. Ela era uma peça muito importante naquele tabuleiro.

                   “Está isolada em seus aposentos, por vontade própria. Diz-se que aguarda a queda do filho para tomar o poder ou aliar-se ao inimigo. Crowley parece não perceber a víbora que guarda junto ao seio.”

                   Tanto Castiel quanto Dean ficaram indócis depois daquilo. Temiam pelos irmãos e pelos amigos. Eles não poderiam mais apenas ir embora. Quem ficasse ali sofreria duramente.

                   “Não podemos mais nos furtar, Dean. Ainda que este reino não nos queira, temos uma responsabilidade com o povo e com nossos amigos.” Castiel disse solenemente, mais tarde.

                   Dean só queria evadir-se, nunca mais voltar, mas seu senso de dever falava mais alto. Decidiram que tentariam libertar os amigos, afinal de contas nenhum deles se negara a ajudá-los.

                   Saíram antes da aurora e encaminharam-se o mais secretamente possível à cidade. Houve, porém, um momento em que não mais puderam fugir da ação. Não havia como aproximar-se da muralha sem entrar na batalha que se desenrolava.

                   Os muros estavam marcados pelo fogo e a cercania da fortaleza ainda era palco dos mais cruentos combates. Castiel viu vários de seus antigos colegas e subordinados caídos, sem vida, no campo de batalha. Seu peito se encheu de uma revolta imensurável. Tudo aquilo tinha sido fruto da ganância de Crowley, de sua sede de poder. Como não haviam podido ver do que ele seria capaz? Pensava ainda no Rei Chuck, com sua benevolência e amor pela Cultura, como podia ter escolhido este indivíduo de tão más intenções? Ele o havia servido fielmente por muitos anos e não era capaz de compreender.

                   Dean não deixava o lado de Castiel, ainda que combatessem duramente. Após conseguirem aproximar-se o suficiente da muralha pelo lado oposto ao portão principal, onde pretendiam esgueirar-se por uma das passagens ocultas inferiores apenas do conhecimento das forças de Lawrence, aproximaram-se da entrada apenas para vê-la barrada.

                   Castiel contava que com as forças reais tão debilitadas eles seriam aceitos sem muitas questões, em particular por que havia soldados de todo o reino lutando ali e eles talvez conseguissem passar de certa forma despercebidos.

                   Aproximando-se da entrada, ofereceu a senha para que fossem admitidos à fortaleza. O soldado que a guardava era um antigo conhecido de Castiel e ao ouvir a voz grave não pode controlar um sorriso.

                   “Capitão!” exclamou ao vê-lo.

                   Entretanto, o sorriso foi apagado imediatamente por uma espada que o atravessou pelas costas, matando-o quase que instantaneamente. Horrorizado diante da covarde execução, Castiel deu um passo para trás. Ele temia que aquela entrada tivesse sido tomada pelo outro exército, mas quando viu quem era o responsável pelo ato impensável, seu rosto ficou rubro.

                   À sua frente, de espada ensanguentada em punho, estava Bartholomew, que em um tom de zombaria, fez uma mesura, repetindo a palavra que o soldado morto havia pronunciado:

                   “Capitão...”

                   O antigo e o atual Capitão se miraram. A hostilidade era aberta. Dean, ao ver de quem se tratava, reconhecendo-o do dia de sua sumária apreensão na casa de Cas, quis colocar-se à frente do amante e acabar com a vida do traidor e assassino, mas um olhar de Castiel lhe disse para não interferir.

                   Enquanto a batalha se desenrolava lá fora, nos campos, ali dentro outra tinha lugar. Os subalternos não ousavam mover-se, observando com olhos curiosos o que se passava.

                   Castiel desembainhou sua espada e violento combate se seguiu. Bartholomew era conhecido como um hábil espadachim, mas não era páreo para Castiel, ainda mais no estado em que se encontrava, depois de tudo o que havia passado naqueles meses de terror.

                   Quando Castiel caiu e sua espada foi atirada longe por um golpe desleal, Bartholomeu tentou acabar com ele, mas um dos soldados colocou o pé para que tropeçasse, sendo sumariamente executado à vista de todos. Este tempo, entretanto, foi o suficiente para que Castiel rastejasse para perto de sua espada. Quando Bartholomew aproximou-se e ergueu a espada para golpeá-lo, Castiel rolou por cima da lâmina que se encontrava no chão, a empunhadura distante dele.

                   Quando Bartholomew se curvou, por debaixo do corpo de Castiel elevou-se a ponta da espada e o atingiu em cheio, no abdômen. Ele desequilibrou-se e continuou caindo até estar totalmente impalado na espada do antigo capitão.

                   Dean esperava o pior. Castiel havia tirado a vida do Capitão da Guarda Real.

                   Por um momento, o silêncio no ambiente foi quase palpável, antes que os guardas bradassem o nome de seu Capitão anterior. Eles eram-lhe leais, e sob seu comando seguiriam em frente. Dean também foi acolhido entre os soldados.

                   Em poucos minutos, corriam pelo pátio do castelo, atopetado de gente, em direção às masmorras.

                   Castiel fora levado para a área das celas por um de seus comandados. Ainda que sua antiga guarnição lhe fosse fiel, nem todos sabiam que ele não era realmente um traidor.

                   Ostentava grossas correntes em torno dos braços, unido a Dean por elas. Ao aproximar-se da cela onde se encontrava Gabriel, este o saudou, como sempre, em tom jocoso:

                   “Veio se juntar à nossa festa, maninho?” e então Castiel reparou que o irmão era o único homem naquela cela, em meio a uma meia dúzia, pelo menos, de amas de companhia de Abaddon. Quando ela fora removida de seus aposentos, as mulheres haviam sido transferidas para aquele lugar. Apenas Gabriel possuía habilidade e talento suficiente para ser colocado ali com elas, ao ser preso.

                   Dean apenas balançou a cabeça e riu. Ele apreciava o cunhado.

                   Libertado, com ele foram as damas, várias das quais se declararam em dívida para com ele. Uma delas, uma linda jovem de cabelos escuros e pele morena, claramente uma estrangeira na terra de Lawrence, caiu-lhe aos pés, implorando para ser levada por eles. Ainda que pudesse passar despercebido a todos os outros, Castiel percebeu que aquela era a mulher que o tinha feito apaixonar-se perdidamente. Ele tomou a iniciativa e a fez levantar-se do chão, conduzindo-a à saída, diante do olhar estarrecido de Gabriel.

                   Quando parlamentavam para decidir o melhor curso de ação para resgatar o Padre Singer e o Monge Devereaux, um toque de clarim se fez ouvir. A confusão no interior das muralhas se aquietou por um instante. O toque se repetiu, insistentemente. Quem podia tentava subir às seteiras, para ver que toque era aquele que vinha do lado de fora.

                   Quando Castiel e Dean, correndo, alcançaram o alto da muralha e se debruçaram para olhar, foram saudados com uma visão absolutamente inacreditável: o exército de Hades solicitava o cessar das hostilidades, hasteando uma bandeira branca sobre seus pavilhões.


	22. O emissário

                   Confusão havia se instalado dentro das muralhas. Alguns diziam que era um golpe, apenas para confundi-los e vencer a guerra, outro truque dos emissários da Rainha Abaddon. Outros não acreditavam nesta alternativa, preferindo acreditar que a guerra chegava ao fim.

                   Dean e Castiel não sabiam o que pensar. Mas viam as bandeiras brancas desfraldadas sobre o campo devastado pelas batalhas. Os soldados, cansados, fosse qual fosse o motivo daquela pausa, aceitavam-na de bom grado e cuidavam de seus ferimentos.

                   Eles precisavam pensar. Tinham que libertar Singer e Deveraux, mas com essa reviravolta, não era bom momento.

                   Neste momento avistaram Sam, que com o braço ainda na tipoia, começava a subir as escadas que levavam ao nível superior. Ele também queria ver o que acontecia lá fora. Enquanto se deslocava, os olhos encontraram os do irmão e uma careta alarmada surgiu em seu rosto.

                   “Dean! O que faz aqui?” Perguntou, entredentes, fixando o rosto dos dois com um olhar desaprovador.

                   “Viemos libertar Gabriel e, se possível, o Padre Singer e o amigo dele, que estão na torre. Pensávamos em levar todos vocês conosco para fora do reino, mas agora... precisamos pensar antes de agir, depois deste desdobramento.”

                   Sam olhou através das seteiras. As escaramuças haviam cessado, os dois exércitos recolhidos finalmente cada um a seu lado do campo. Ainda assim, o solo estava coberto de mortos e feridos.

                   Ao longe, entretanto, Sam avistou algo e apontou aos dois. Uma coluna de soldados, com um estandarte diferente do usado pelas legiões de Abaddon, vinha se aproximando. Não era um grande destacamento, mas entre os pavilhões também figuravam as bandeiras alvas da trégua.

                   Quando finalmente chegou e agregou-se aos soldados na frente de batalha, o grupo parou. Entre eles, um emissário em finas vestes se adiantou e caminhou o quanto lhe foi permitido em direção aos portões, solicitando uma audiência com o Rei.

                   Crowley, de um dos pontos mais altos da muralha apareceu, então, bradando impropérios e afirmando que aquilo se tratava de um estratagema para tomar-lhe a fortaleza.

                   Quando Castiel olhou para cima, teve certeza de que Crowley tinha perdido a razão. Seu rosto parecia tomado por uma fúria incontida, quando uma solução pacífica era o que deveria desejar, tal o estado do seu reino depois do conflito.

                   O enviado voltou a falar, solicitando uma oportunidade de falarem sobre a paz. Ele estava disposto a parlamentar. Dizia que havia fatos que deveriam ser explicados e que fariam os acontecimentos mais recentes serem vistos sob uma nova luz. Reiterou que era assunto de grande urgência e que deveria ser tratado sem mais delongas.

                   Crowley, entretanto, recusava-se a ouvir a voz da razão e seus súditos começaram a pedir, aos brados, que permitisse a entrada do solicitante, pois viam a possibilidade do encerramento daquele conflito sem propósito.

                   O soberano desapareceu por alguns instantes, afastando-se para longe do parapeito, indo em direção ao torreão centrar do local em que se encontrava. Voltou logo a seguir, empurrando a rainha Abaddon contra a seteira com violência. A mulher que tinha impressionado a todos com sua beleza e suntuosidade assustou a todos pelo estado lastimável em que se encontrava. Os belos cabelos tinham sido cortados grosseiramente, rentes ao couro cabeludo. As finas vestes haviam sido substituídas pelos mais imundos trapos e ela parecia magra, enfraquecida.

                   Crowley se aproximou e, aos brados, disse aos conterrâneos da rainha que eles a poderiam levar, se quisessem. Ela tinha sido um desapontamento e ele a odiava com todas as forças.

                   O homem de distinta barbas brancas e postura altiva se pronunciou novamente, dizendo que havia questões sucessórias a serem discutidas e que ele gostaria de fazê-lo em particular, não assim à vista de todos. Mas o rei de Lawrence não queria nada mais do que ventilar sua frustração e continuar naquele curso sem possibilidade de sucesso. Exclamou, a plenos pulmões:

                   “Vá para casa, velho! Cuide de sua vida! Não há nada a discutir senão a compensação por esta união extremamente desvantajosa para mim.” Sorriu, os dentes à mostra de forma selvagem.

                   “Não me deixais alternativa, caro monarca. Falarei então aqui mesmo, diante de vossos súditos. A Rainha Abaddon, que tomastes como esposa, não é herdeira legal do trono de Hades, tendo sua ascensão à posição sido parte de um complô por parte de um grupo de pessoas inescrupulosas. O verdadeiro rei e sua família foram afastados do país e um reinado de terror foi estabelecido sob as mãos dos conspiradores. Abaddon nada mais é do que um fantoche nas mãos destas pessoas. O casamento com Vossa Majestade foi orquestrado para anexar o Reino de Lawrence a Hades, a fim de ser governado por estes indivíduos. É doloroso afirmar, mas também vós caístes vítima destes malfeitores. Somente eles se beneficiariam com esta guerra e Vossa Majestade também foi instrumento para seus planos nefastos.”

                   “Crowley não é fantoche de ninguém, estúpido! Não me interessa o governo de Hades nem os seus problemas internos. Quero que se vá e leve com você o seu povo. Deixe-nos em  paz!” Suas palavras careciam de coerência e seu povo mais uma vez se envergonhou de ser governado por homem tão mesquinho e baixo.

                   “Vossa Majestade não compreende. Os conspiradores em Hades tiveram ajuda de ao menos uma pessoa proveniente de Lawrence. Essa pessoa iria se beneficiar do conflito armado e ascender ao poder neste reino, assim que fosse conveniente eliminar Vossa Majestade.”

                   “E quem seria a pessoa capaz de manipular-me, segundo diz? Poucas pessoas são capazes de superar-me em inteligência e astúcia.”

                   “Esse assunto deveria ser tratado em particular, Vossa Majestade.”

                   “Fale logo, velho infeliz! Quem é esta pessoa capaz de me enganar?”

                   “Bem... é a Rainha-mãe, Vossa Majestade.”

                   Dos lábios de Crowley um urro medonho partiu. Em um gesto violento e impensado, lançou-se para cima da mulher com quem havia casado e que estava ainda encostada à seteira, em atitude completamente derrotada. Ele a tomou nos braços e com desdém a atirou sobre a amurada. Ela não esboçou reação alguma, nem ao menos tentou defender-se.  Seu corpo sem vida em seguida jazia no pátio do palácio, contorcido em uma posição antinatural.

                   O povo dentro das muralhas gritou, horrorizado. Como é que o pacífico Reino de Lawrence tinha chegado àquela situação? Muitas pessoas começaram a correr e a confusão se estabeleceu.

                   Dean viu a possibilidade que tinham estado esperando. Acenou para Castiel e Sam, sugerindo que o seguissem.

                   Por caminhos menos diretos, apontados por Castiel, chegaram à porta que levava à longa escadaria que levava à torre. Encontraram-na sem os sentinelas sabiam deveriam estar ali, já que o pandemônio havia se estabelecido na fortaleza. De arma em punho os dois capitães de direito subiram as escadas, para encontrar a porta sem tranca. Empurraram-na para encontrar os dois homens maduros pendurados às paredes, onde eles haviam estado, alguns meses antes. Havia sinal de violência, mas eles pareciam relativamente bem.

                   Enquanto Dean e Castiel os libertavam das correntes, Sam vigiava a entrada, mas ninguém havia se aproximado. Desceram a escada, os jovens apoiando os mais velhos. Quando chegaram ao corredor, buscaram refúgio no antigo quarto de Gabriel. Ele devia estar longe a esta hora.

                   Dando-lhes um pouco d’água, Sam perguntou como estavam. Os dois eram homens resilientes e prontos para seguir em frente. Seus olhos estavam cheios de coragem, e Dean soube que estava tudo bem, eles não se haviam deixado dobrar.

                   Sub-repticiamente começaram o caminho de volta por onde tinham entrado. Precisavam fazer com que Frank e Singer saíssem dali.

                   Entretanto, quando se esgueiravam por uma das passagens laterais, encontraram, nada menos do que a Rainha-mãe, tentando fugir sem ser notada, carregando uma trouxa de roupas. Quando percebeu quem eram os dois homens tentou correr para o lado oposto.

                   Dean congelou onde estava, os olhos soltando faíscas. Se Castiel não o tivesse contido provavelmente teria acabado com ela ali mesmo. Mas ela era acusada de um grave crime, em dois reinos. Teria que enfrentar a justiça.

                   Castiel restringiu-a e a prendeu em um dos quartos daquela ala. Era um aposento pequeno e sem janelas. Antes de sair, escreveu uma nota e a entregou a um de seus subordinados fiéis. Era para ser entregue ao amigo Balthazar. Ele saberia que medidas tomar e não se veria enredado nas garras de Rowena.

                   Deixaram a fortaleza e seguiram ao seu local de refúgio. Ali encontraram Kevin, Gabriel e a mulher que haviam libertado, Kali. Estavam todos cansados e famintos.

                   Sam e Kevin, que não só eram os mais jovens, mas os que estavam em melhores condições de fazer o trajeto, decidiram que voltariam imediatamente à capital e tentariam saber como a situação tensa desenvolver-se-ia dali por diante. Dean desejava muito acompanhá-los, mas Castiel precisava de ajuda cuidando dos feridos. Além do mais, não pretendia se separar dele tão cedo.

                   Em torno da pequena mesa, sentavam-se todos. Castiel quis saber qual havia sido a acusação contra os Singer e Deveraux para que fossem presos como traidores, mas na verdade sabia que essas coisas aconteciam apenas ao sabor das vontades do rei.

                   “Frank e eu estávamos pesquisando na biblioteca e encontramos evidências de que Crowley não foi originalmente o escolhido por Chuck para sucedê-lo. Crowley sempre foi um mestre das articulações políticas, mas de posse do que encontramos poderíamos questionar o seu governo. Ele parece ter forjado documentos que o apontavam como sucessor, em detrimento do verdadeiro novo rei.”

                   “Por que isso não me surpreende?” Perguntou Dean, retoricamente. “Quem deveria ter sido o sucessor pela vontade de Chuck?”

                   “Deveria ter sido o ministro Harvelle, mas ele morreu alguns dias antes do rei, lembra? Em um acidente de caça. Acreditamos que ele soubesse dos planos de Chuck e tenha interferido, quando o rei já estava doente e debilitado.”

                   “Bill Harvelle era um homem honrado, teria sido um rei justo.” Falou Castiel, finalmente.

                   “E o que vamos fazer com essa informação?” Perguntou Gabriel, inquieto.

                   “Precisamos, primeiro, saber como está a situação na capital.” Disse Castiel. “Diante de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, parece-me que Crowley está acuado.”

                   O ar na sala era pesado. A determinação de abandonarem o país havia deixado Castiel e Dean, agora que viam que seu reino estava pronto a desmoronar. Eram patriotas demais para abandonar tudo no momento em que precisariam reconstruir. Talvez comprassem mesmo uma fazenda, pensou Castiel. O povo precisava comer e eles eram fortes, poderiam ajudar de alguma maneira.

                   Apenas na manhã seguinte Kevin voltou com notícias. Sam havia localizado as amigas e elas estavam lhe dando abrigo.

                   O desenvolvimento da ação tinha sido drástico, contou.

                   Crowley tentou arregimentar quantos soldados pode para investir contra os emissários de Hades, ainda que continuassem a exibir as bandeiras brancas. Entre os ministros e generais, no entanto, surgiu uma cisão, apenas parte deles havia aceitado as ordem do rei, aqueles cujo envolvimento ia mais baixo na corrupção. Balthazar havia liderado a revolta, guiando a outra facção e dando voz de prisão aos ministros e ao próprio rei.

                   Castiel sentiu-se satisfeito que o amigo, apesar de tantos anos acostumado à vida tranquila e prazerosa da corte pudesse ter mostrado sua verdadeira face outra vez. Tinha sido um jovem valoroso e sua essência não havia mudado após tantos anos envolvido nas intrigas sem fim que tinha à sua volta.

                   As conversações com os emissários do país vizinho começariam naquela tarde mesmo. Crowley deveria ser julgado como acessório para ação de Rowena.

                   Padre Singer levantou-se, seguido por de perto por Frank, como se uma comunicação sem palavras tivesse transpirado entre eles.                                               

                   Diante do olhar perplexo de Kevin, que não tinha conhecimento dos fatos que os dois tinham descoberto, Dean disse:

                   “Padre, o senhor não está em condição de cavalgar. O caminho de volta foi bastante difícil ontem.”

                   “Por muito tempo tive minhas desconfianças, meu filho, e ainda assim somente quando meu velho amigo Frank chegou foi que tive condições de pesquisar com mais afinco e descobrir o complô. Sinto-me jovem novamente, Dean. Deixe-nos fazer o que é necessário.”

                   Diante de tal mostra de determinação, ninguém pode se opor. Castiel e Dean também se levantaram e estavam prontos a acompanhá-los.


	23. Epílogo

                   O país se encontrava em caos, começando por sua capital. Os soldados de Hades foram retirados e começavam a voltar para casa. O emissário da verdadeira família real do país vizinho tinha sido convidado a entrar e acomodar-se no palácio, mas diante da confusão estabelecida, preferira montar acampamento nas proximidades da muralha.

                   Quando Dean, Castiel, o Padre Singer e Frank Devereaux chegaram à cidade, por um momento sentiram-se incertos a respeito do curso de ação a tomar.

                    Entretanto, em meio à toda aquela agitação, um homem havia conseguido manter a cabeça no lugar e lentamente estava tendo um efeito calmante à sua volta: o ministro Balthazar. Foi difícil conseguir uma audiência com ele, mas ao final de um dia de espera, eles os recebeu.

                   Castiel se surpreendeu com a aparência ao mesmo tempo exausta e decidida do amigo. Ele sempre tinha sido afeito à boa vida, e, apesar de dedicar-se ao trabalho com profissionalismo, nunca tinha podido demonstrar todo o valor que o companheiro de infância sabia que possuía.

                   Quando os dois estudiosos lhe apresentaram as provas da ascensão irregular de Crowley ao trono, Balthazar imediatamente chamou os assessores legais que montavam o caso contra ele e sua mãe.

                   Consideraram essa como a maior prova de traição daquele homem contra o reino e ele deixaria de ter sido apenas um instrumento nas mãos da mãe para ter um processo direto movido contra ele. Seu julgamento seria duríssimo e não seria de se espantar se fosse aplicada a pena capital.

                   Antes que os antigos capitães do reino pudessem deixar seu gabinete, contudo, o ministro os chamou e agradeceu pela inestimável ajuda ao capturarem Rowena. Ofereceu-lhes também os postos que costumavam ocupar na Guarda Real e no Corpo de Arqueiros.

                   Depois de entreolharem-se, ambos aceitaram suas comissões de volta. Este tinha sido o seu desejo todo o tempo, mas temiam ter que abandonar o país se continuasse sob o domínio de Crowley. Deixaram o palácio ainda com a garantia de que sua ficha militar seria limpa de qualquer referência à alta traição que supostamente teriam cometido.

                   De fato, o julgamento foi rápido e determinou a culpa de Crowley, condenando-o à morte na forca, no dia seguinte.

                   Castiel lembrou do sonho que tivera, onde os dois eternizados em pedra viam o rei escapar. Analisando-o, chegou à conclusão que o exato oposto acontecera: estavam livres da maldição e por causa dela Frank tinha sido responsável, com o Padre Singer, pela derrocada do monarca. Eles tinham sido, de forma indireta, responsáveis pela punição do usurpador do trono. Fazia sentido, pensou Dean. As fadas tinham uma maneira enigmática de comunicar-se.

                   O julgamento de Rowena, entretanto, foi assunto mais complicado, pois contra ela havia acusações de conspiração em dois reinos e assim juristas do país vizinho eram esperados para o evento.

                   Quando finalmente ocorreu, algumas semanas depois, foi igualmente condenada à morte, mas sua pena seria levado a cabo em Hades, onde os crimes contra a coroa e o povo tinham sido ainda mais graves. Ela e o conspirador maior, Alastair, seriam executados juntos em praça pública.

                   Diante da situação caótica do reino pós conflito com Hades, Dean e Castiel vinham ajudando os esforços de reconstrução do país e o tão ansiado casamento havia ficado para ocasião futura. Viviam juntos na casa de Castiel desde que haviam retomado seus postos, abrindo mão dos aposentos que ocupavam antes, no palácio e no Quartel dos Arqueiros, por autorização de Balthazar.

                   Este continuava ocupando o Ministério da Defesa e vinha se destacando como um dos mais fortes candidatos à sucessão real.  A situação era confusa, entretanto, e demandava de muito estudo jurídico, então ele havia assumido também, interinamente, a função de Regente, até que a sucessão fosse determinada definitivamente.

                  Castiel e Dean trabalhavam pesado, dedicando-se, além de suas atribuições militares, a várias outras funções. Quando deixavam os turnos, geralmente estavam exaustos e desejavam apenas algumas horas de descanso um junto ao outro.

                   Uma tarde, ao final do expediente, Castiel foi encontrar com Dean para rumarem à casa e o encontrou conversando com Garth. Quando montou para partirem, o ordenança lhe entregou uma cesta, que Dean colocou à sua frente na sela.

                   Castiel, relembrando outra ocasião quando Dean portara cesta semelhante, perguntou o que era aquilo e Dean, com um sorriso disse-lhe que havia planejado um jantar especial, na cabana próxima à Fonte das Fadas. Ele o lembrou que naquele dia completavam-se quatro meses desde o Conselho que dera fim à maldição de Rowena e explicou que planejava passar lá a noite, tendo feito alguns preparativos.

                   Conhecendo a natureza romântica de Dean, Castiel alegremente o seguiu ao lugar conhecido, pensando que realmente tinham muito a comemorar. Sua vida, apesar das dificuldades, vinha sendo muito feliz.

                   Cavalgaram por algum tempo, até que avistaram o casebre. Castiel observou a fumaça que saída da chaminé e perguntou se a casa estava ocupada.

                   Dean explicou que pedira à Sra. Raines que viesse lhes preparar um jantar especial e limpar a cabana para seu pernoite.

                   Apearam, atando os cavalos ao portão. Dean tomou a mão do companheiro e  juntos caminharam até a porta. Quando Castiel virou a maçaneta, não pode acreditar em seus próprios olhos.

                   Ali, diante dos dois encontravam-se seus amigos mais próximos: Charlie, Gilda, a Sra. Raines, Kevin, Frank, Sam e o Padre Singer. Até Balthazar tinha vindo, um sorriso brilhante no rosto. A única ausência era Gabriel, que tinha ido a Hades acompanhar Kali.

                   A sala estava enfeitada de flores e um banquete estava disposto sobre a mesa improvisada para poder acomodar a todos.

                   Antes que Castiel pudesse se mover para cumprimentar os presentes, Dean segurou-o pela mão. Ao voltar-se para ele, encontrou-o ajoelhado:

                   “Castiel... Neste lugar tão importante em nossas vidas, diante de nossos amigos mais queridos, pergunto-lhe: aceita casar-se comigo?”                                            

                   O rosto tomado por uma alegria incomensurável o Capitão da Guarda puxou o Capitão dos Arqueiros para que ficasse de pé e o abraçou, sussurrando:

                   “Sim, Dean. É o que mais desejo.”

                   O Padre Singer viera preparado para oficiar a cerimônia. Sam seria o padrinho de Dean, e estava visivelmente emocionado. Castiel se voltou ao amigo mais antigo que tinha e lhe perguntou se este lhe daria a honra de ser o seu padrinho, o que, embevecido, Balthazar aceitou sem hesitação.

                   Em uma cerimônia sem pompa, mas repleta de alegria e amizade, os dois amantes finalmente, depois de tantas reviravoltas, se uniram em matrimônio, selando assim o amor que nascera entre eles e fora reafirmado pela intercessão dos seres etéreos do Reino Diáfano das Fadas.

                   “Dean, não seja criança! Venha aqui!”

                   “Ah, Cas, não... Isso não!”

                   “Isso, sim. O baile é daqui a dois dias e ainda não consegui que aprendesse o Minueto...”

                   “Pelo que sei as danças no Palácio seguem as regras formais... Não quero aprender para dançar com as mulheres presentes.”

                   Dean tinha dito isso e se virado de costas para Castiel, olhando pela janela de braços cruzados, emburrado. O tempo em que estivera em um baile real e flertara com as cortesãs e cortesãos era passado. Ele só tinha olhos para seu marido agora. Não entendia por que ele insistia neste ponto já havia algumas semanas.

                   “Dean...” Sussurrou, aproximando-se e envolvendo a cintura do outro homem com os braços. “Balthazar fez questão de me afirmar que o Minueto que dançaremos será especial... Diz que é uma forma de homenagear-nos por nossa contribuição durante o processo de sucessão e por nosso casamento. Nele, casais do mesmo sexo poderão participar. Gilda e Charlie já sabem disso e estão se preparando.”

                   Dean se virou no círculo frouxo dos braços do amante e o encarou, ainda não muito convencido.

                   “Balthazar disse isso? Vai mudar os costumes... por nossa causa?”

                   “Sim, você sabe, ele é um romântico incurável... E pretende modernizar os costumes em vários aspectos. É um dos pontos de honra de seu governo. Temos que apoiá-lo.”

                   Balthazar tinha sido eleito o novo rei e o baile era em comemoração à sua posse. Comitivas de vários reinos amigos tinham sido convidadas e o evento prometia ser um marco na história de Lawrence.

                   “Tudo bem... Se é assim... Como é que se faz?”

                   Castiel sorriu e o puxou para o meio da sala ensolarada. Afastou as cadeiras, enquanto Dean olhava para ele ainda um pouco amuado.

                   Quando o espaço lhe pareceu o suficiente, Castiel se colocou a alguns passos de distância à frente de Dean, a postura impecável, os braços para trás. Esperou até que Dean imitasse sua pose, antes de continuar.

                   “Em primeiro lugar, há o cumprimento. Como somos dois homens, nos inclinaremos um para o outro, assim.”

                   Dean o imitou, ainda afetando um pouco de má vontade para com a atividade. Mas se lembrou de como Castiel era um professor diligente e do quanto gostara de aprender com ele. Quando se aprumou novamente, não conseguiu disfarçar um pequeno sorriso.

                   Castiel fez de conta não perceber a mudança e continuou explicando com paciência.

                   “Voltando-me para a frente, ofereço-lhe a minha mão direita, que tomará com a sua esquerda.”

                   Feito o movimento, continuou:

                   “Acompanhando o ritmo, que não deve ser muito acelerado, daremos dois passos e então, com o pé direito em ponta, bateremos três vezes no chão.”

                   “Os dois com o pé direito?”

                   “Sim, ao mesmo tempo. Assim. Agora... Mais dois passos e batemos com o pé esquerdo...”

                   Feito isso, disse que precisavam repetir aquilo mais duas vezes.

                   Dean obedeceu, procurando acompanhar o ritmo imposto por Castiel.

                   Este então lhe soltou a mão, fazendo com que se voltasse outra vez para o centro e se saudaram com a mesma inclinação de corpo.

                   “Só isso?” perguntou Dean, um pouco desapontado. O Minueto que assistira durante o baile lhe parecera grandioso e aqueles passos eram muito simples.

                   “Esse é apenas o começo. Então tudo recomeça, quando os pares são trocados...”

                   “Trocados... ah, não, Cas...”

                   “A troca de pares é parte importante da dança, Dean. Mas durante todo o tempo, devemos voltar os olhos para nosso par original. A dança termina quando, depois de várias evoluções, terminamos juntos outra vez.”

                   Dean eliminou a distância entre eles, tomando-lhe as mãos. Castiel tinha o rosto suave, satisfeito ao ver que o parceiro se sairia bem durante o baile, a despeito das reclamações de costume.

                   “Se acabar com você no final outra vez... e só com você... acho que podemos fazer isso.”

                   “Fico feliz que tenha se convencido de que seremos capazes, Dean.”

                   “Acha que é... suficiente ensaio por hoje?” Perguntou-lhe em um sussurro junto ao ouvido. “Talvez... possamos nos dedicar... a uma atividade mais agradável?”

                   Castiel olhou-o profundamente nos olhos verdes, feitos ainda mais brilhantes pelos raios do sol que invadiam o ambiente. Pareceu pensar por um momento antes de responder:

                   “Podemos retomar o ensaio mais tarde... se outra atividade for mais importante.”

                   Dean colocou as mãos nos quadris de Castiel e os trouxe para junto dos seus. A proximidade com o marido produzia nele ainda, depois de tantos meses, uma excitação comparável à que sentira na noite daquele baile onde haviam começado seu relacionamento.

                   “Dean...” murmurou Castiel, envolvendo-lhe a nuca com as mãos e aproximando-se para um beijo ardente.

                   Quando se separaram, ofegantes, os rostos afogueados, uma aura de contentamento os envolvia. Dean se sentou no chão e puxou Castiel com ele, sobre o tapete decorado com flores e pássaros, sem nunca deixar de tocá-lo, com reverência. Despiram-se lenta e carinhosamente antes de fazer amor de modo apaixonado.

                   Após, relaxados, adormeceram ao calor da tarde de final de verão, um nos braços do outro.

                   No dedo anelar esquerdo de Castiel, que se encontrava apoiado no peito desnudo do homem que era o único em sua vida, um anel de prata cintilava. A aliança que Dean lhe dera no dia do casamento, uma faixa de prata encerrada por uma opala leitosa sobre a qual estava engastada a figura de uma libélula, refletia a luz que vinha de um reino distante, habitado por seres vaporosos e magnânimos, que viam no amor a mais completa realização.

                   A benção que recebiam deles era renovada a cada dia e duraria pela eternidade.


	24. Timestamp: Solstício de Verão

                Dean se virou nos braços de Castiel, na suave luz da manhã. Observou o rosto amado, a face marcada pelas dobras da fronha, os cabelos despenteados, a expressão tranquila. Era um dia fora do comum. Um ano havia se passado desde que haviam executado o ritual à beira da Fonte das Fadas. Tinham vivenciado muita coisa desde então, tanto  momentos de angústia e incerteza como essa felicidade incomensurável que conheciam agora.

                Estavam casados havia pouco mais de dois meses. Cada um dos dias tinha sido vivido sob o signo do amor que os conectava.

                Dean sabia que Castiel havia preparado uma surpresa para comemorarem a data. Tinha ouvido, sem querer, um comentário que fizera com Sam. Não sabia o que estava planejado, mas tinha certeza de que não teria lugar no retirado local onde haviam assumido o compromisso mais duradouro de suas vidas, posto que naquele Solstício de Verão outro casal tencionava se unir sob as bênçãos dos habitantes do reino que fazia limite incorpóreo com aquele em que viviam.

                Charlie e Gilda tinham decidido passar pelo mesmo ritual, posto que seu amor era igualmente sincero e profundo. Dean e Castiel se sentiam honrados em saber que elas também pertenceriam, dali por diante, à grande família das Fadas, protegidas por suas generosas dádivas.

                Castiel se moveu, desperto afinal, piscando devagar, tentando acostumar-se à claridade. Encontrando os olhos brilhantes do marido, se moveu lentamente para frente e o beijou. Empurrou Dean de costas, montando seus quadris, sem deixar, nem por um segundo, de tocar os lábios bonitos com os seus. Nada se interpunha entre eles e Castiel pode sentir a excitação do companheiro.

                Movendo o corpo lentamente, apreciou os sons que deixavam a boca de Dean. Nunca se cansaria de amar o homem que tinha sido o único capaz de capturar seu coração. Ainda relaxado da noite anterior, foi fácil deixar seu corpo ser tomado pelo calor que emanava do esposo e embalar-se ritmadamente, até alcançarem o clímax.

                Sentia que Dean era a pessoa a quem sempre havia pertencido, mesmo antes de conhecê-lo. Ele era seu destino e, agora, nada poderia separá-los, nem mesmo a morte.

                Deixando-se descansar sobre o peito largo e musculoso, sussurrou:

                “Um ano, Dean... Um ano desde que nos unimos para sempre. Eu amo você.”

                “Eu amo você, Cas...” disse, beijando-o suavemente. “Essa foi uma ótima maneira de começarmos a comemoração...” riu baixinho, enquanto os rolava na cama, Castiel agora deitado de costas sobre os lençóis e alvo do olhar amoroso do esposo.

                O sol já ia alto quando os homens finalmente deixaram o quarto, a proximidade algo precioso demais para ser ignorado, em especial numa data festiva como aquela.

                Castiel se havia incumbido de retribuir o gesto amável que as duas mulheres lhes haviam dedicado um ano antes. Dean e ele haviam escolhido doces finos, um vinho suave, um cobertor macio e muitas flores para fazer da ocasião algo ainda mais especial. Haviam deixado tudo o que haviam providenciado na cabana que se localizava nas proximidades da fonte, na qual tanto de sua vida conjunta tinha se desenrolado.

                Gabriel a havia adquirido alguns meses antes, tencionando, talvez, ter ali um refúgio para si e para a mulher que amava. Kali tinha retornado de Hades pronta para assumir um compromisso mais duradouro. Castiel suspeitava que os dois também se banhariam na fonte algum dia.      

                O Capitão da Guarda se regozijava ao pensar que Dean e ele haviam trazido de volta uma tradição esquecida desde um passado remoto e que, em breve, as fadas poder-se-iam ver atarefadas novamente durante a noite mais curta do ano.  

                Alguns dias depois, os capitães receberam em sua casa a visita das amigas, que como eles, faziam parte agora de um círculo mais amplo, pertencendo a um reino paralelo a aquele em que viviam. Os homens haviam preparado um jantar para recepcioná-las.

                Quando as duas belas jovens chegaram, sua felicidade era incontestável. Como eles próprios, o vínculo era quase palpável e elas vibravam ainda na frequência elevada do reino com o qual haviam tido contato.

                Gilda estava particularmente falante e deixou de lado sua natureza reservada para contar, com grande entusiasmo, como havia sido a sua benção.

                “Quando entramos na fonte e nos abraçamos sob o brilho das libélulas e sobre nós se derramaram as bênçãos, não pude me conter e, falando na língua de nossos protetores, dirigi-me à fada com a qual conversei anteriormente.”

                Castiel, impressionado pela ousadia e coragem da garota, arregalou os olhos, o que a incitou a continuar:

                “Agradeci a ela tudo o que havia feito por vocês, queridos amigos e também por nós, permitindo-nos viver nosso amor pela eternidade.”

                Charlie, que até então vinha se contendo, posto que sua natureza era bastante eloquente, exclamou:

                “Ela se materializou à margem da fonte, sorrindo para nós! Foi incrível! Seus olhos transbordavam de bondade e carinho e ela tocou nossas frontes e se comunicou conosco silenciosamente.”      

                Dean e Castiel se lembravam vividamente do contato telepático que haviam tido com a fada. Era um momento delicado e único e ambos se alegraram ao saber que elas haviam podido também experimentar aquela satisfação. Castiel sorria gentilmente para as duas, enquanto Dean tomava as mãos de Gilda, que baixara os olhos, emocionada.

                “Gilda então...” começou Charlie, a admiração perceptível na voz, “perguntou se poderíamos, algum dia, vir a conhecer o reino esplêndido de onde provinha.”

                Dean disse, surpreso:

                “Você perguntou isso?”

                “Desde que aprendi o idioma das fadas venho sonhando saber mais sobre elas e ali... diante de tanta pureza e bondade, senti-me parte daquele grupo impressionante.”

                “E o que ela lhe respondeu?” Perguntou Castiel, curioso.

                “Que as fadas não aceitam ninguém em seu reino, a não ser que a pessoa seja alvo de seu amor incondicional ou de seu mais profundo desprezo. A quem amam, tratam como filhos. Quem desprezam,  aprisionam para sempre.”

                Os dois homens permaneciam em silêncio, aguardando, ansiosos, ao desfecho daquela inesperada revelação.  

                Gilda, em sua voz melodiosa, concluiu o relato:

                “Ela nos disse que éramos muito amadas pelas fadas e que poderíamos visitá-las quando desejássemos. Poderíamos, inclusive, se assim quiséssemos, viver entre elas e aprender mais sobre seu modo de vida. As fadas almejam uma reaproximação com o reino dos humanos, do qual têm se mantido afastadas por muito tempo, não por sua própria vontade. A ignorância que impera aqui é a causa, disse-nos, da ruptura entre nossos povos. Elas relembram com carinho o tempo em que tinham muitos de nós sob sua proteção. Desejam que nós duas sejamos a ponte entre os dois reinos, aprendendo sobre sua sociedade e difundindo o conhecimento na nossa.”                

                As mulheres agora sorriam e se entreolharam, antes de revelar o fato mais importante:

                 “Ela nos ensinou o caminho e a qualquer momento poderemos iniciar a jornada que nos levará até elas. O motivo real de nossa visita é nos despedirmos de vocês, caros amigos. Partiremos dentro de poucos dias. A tarefa que nos foi confiada é demasiado importante e de abrangência muito grande. Quanto antes partirmos, melhor para todos nós.”

                “Mas... quando voltarão?” Quis saber Dean, dividido entre a alegria por elas e a tristeza pela falta que fariam em seu círculo familiar.

                “Quando tivermos condições de transmitir aos humanos os conhecimentos que nos tornarão mais suscetíveis ao amor e bondade que elas tem a compartilhar.” Disse Gilda.

                “Pode ser que se passe muito tempo...” Completou Charlie. “Vamos sentir saudades de vocês, rapazes.”

                Castiel e Dean as abraçaram, desejando-lhes o melhor em sua missão.

                A aurora se anunciava no horizonte e a placidez da superfície do pequeno lago foi perturbada pela materialização de duas belas jovens, resplandecentes, os corpos cobertos pelas mais magníficas vestimentas, tecidas de flores e penas. Aos poucos, o fulgurar de centenas de libélulas foi acrescentado à luz cálida emitida por elas, as mulheres que retornavam de sua estadia no Reino das Fadas.

                Charlie trazia os cabelos, agora longos, trançados em complexo padrão, salpicados por minúsculos botões de rosa. Gilda, cujo rosto transmitia profunda placidez, tinha os seus soltos, caindo sobre as costas como um manto dourado. O pó iridescente que vertia das fadas voando à sua volta era o único adorno que desejava.

                Seus pés desnudos tocaram o solo do Reino de Lawrence pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Acenaram para os amigos que haviam vindo se despedir, já saudosas da família que haviam deixado do outro lado do véu etéreo que se interpunha entre os dois universos.

                Cada uma carregava em uma das mãos um pesado volume ricamente encadernado, o registro do conhecimento que haviam adquirido ao longo de seu estudo. Os dedos das mãos livres se entrelaçaram e assim, unidas, caminharam serenamente em direção à cidade que haviam deixado tantas luas antes.

                Aproximando-se da conhecida casa nas cercanias do lago, puderam observar que agora era ocupada por uma família. Ela havia sido ampliada e abrigava Gabriel, sua esposa Kali e seus filhos, dois garotos inteligentes e fortes, Michael e Luke. O primeiro era moreno como a mãe e o caçula tinha cabelos claros como o pai, ambos agraciados com os mais calorosos sorrisos e olhos curiosos.

                Seguiram, depois, pela estrada até os portões da Capital, onde buscaram a casa onde Gilda havia morado. A mãe as recebeu com lágrimas de felicidade.

                Seu próximo destino foi a Biblioteca Central de Lawrence, onde encontrariam o Bibliotecário Chefe para entregar os livros que haviam escrito. Para sua surpresa, o posto estava sendo ocupado, então, por Sam Winchester, substituindo o Padre Singer, que falecera alguns anos antes. Os cabelos continuavam longos, ainda que levemente entremeados por fios grisalhos mas o sorriso e a gentileza, entretanto, continuavam os mesmos.

                Elas sabiam que ele havia se unido à uma das princesas do reino de Hades, da família que havia sido restituída ao trono após o golpe de Alastair e Rowena. Jéssica e Sam haviam recebido a benção das Fadas havia alguns anos, fato do qual tinham sido testemunhas.  Sam lhes contou que tinham, desde aquela data, se tornado pais de três crianças: Mary Ellen, Joanna Beth e o pequeno Colton.

                Ao inquirirem a respeito de Kevin, com quem haviam forjado uma forte amizade, foram informadas de que era o líder de um grupo de estudiosos que copiava as obras da Biblioteca dos monges em Blackridge, fazendo com que o antigo conhecimento da magia e dos reinos paralelos pudesse ser difundido. Elas se alegraram ao saber que o saber que haviam trazido poderia ser espalhado com a ajuda do velho amigo.

                Por fim, encaminharam-se à casa simples, em meio aos bosques que ficavam ao norte da Capital.

                Antes de alcançarem-na, entretanto, avistaram dois homens que, sentados à margem do riacho que corria próximo à habitação, pescavam tranquilamente.

                Sentados lado a lado, o braço de Dean envolvia os ombros de Castiel, os cabelos de ambos denotando a passagem do tempo. A cabeça do Capitão da Guarda, que tinha estado encostada no ombro do Capitão dos Arqueiros, levantou-se e ele olhou para o rosto do companheiro, os olhos tão vivazes e carregados de sentimento como quando o havia conhecido, num torneio de arco e flecha, quinze anos antes. Dean inclinou o rosto e tomou os lábios de Castiel em um beijo casto. 

                Gilda sorriu para Charlie, aquecida pelo amor que emanava dos homens que haviam vindo visitar. Caminharam, decididas, ao encontro dos dois, a quem deveriam transmitir o importante convite que as Fadas haviam feito: elas os aguardavam em seu Reino, desejosas de conhecer melhor os filhos amados que haviam dado início a uma nova era de colaboração entre os reinos, símbolo da união através do sentimento que mais prezavam.

                O sentimento que unia Castiel Novak e Dean Winchester era matéria de lenda, não só no reino de Lawrence como entre os puros e mágicos seres do reino etéreo das Fadas.

                Eram heróis de uma história maior, onde o Amor era o protagonista. 

**Author's Note:**

> Vagamente inspirado em "Ladyhawke".


End file.
